Broken Hearts and Battle Scars (revised)
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony DiNozzo has been abused by his father for as long as he can remember. All he wants is to be loved. Jethro Gibbs has been alone since his family's murder. All he wants is somebody to love. It's only after Tony's life is changed forever by the abuse. T
1. Prologue: Christmas Eve

Tony let as the small, yellow, metal car slid across the floor. Him and the car had a lot in common; both had their battle scars and both had been mistreated and abandoned. Tony found the car under the park bench. Back when his mamma was around to take him to the park. In fact he found it that day. The day that changed his life forever. The police officer had given it to him. After mamma... He shook his head he couldn't remember that. Senior had found the car when he was going through Tony's room in a rampage and thrown it in the trash but Tony had snuck downstairs and taken it out of the trash while Senior was passed out. After that he made sure that the car was hidden in his hidey place. The hiding place was actually a hole that Senior had made during another rampage but Tony took what he could get. Senior hated him. That much was clear. It was four days until Christmas and Tony had not seen his father in a month. He left with a girl just before Thanksgiving. He said that he would be back in the morning but he never returned. Secretly Tony wished that Senior would never come back and that somebody would take him to a nice family but he knew that would never happen. He was worthless and unlovable...

* * *

Tony had just picked up the car when he heard the front door slam. Even though he was down in the basement he knew exactly what that meant. He heard the yelling and cursing get louder and louder as Senior approached his room. He tried to run but it was too late. His door swung open and Senior storm/stumbled into the room. Tony gagged at the smell of booze and cheap perfume. He hated it when his father came home. Senior yanked him by the leg and flung him around until they were face to face.

"Dammit boy! You stand and address your father! Don't run from him!" Senior bellowed.

"Sorry sir" Tony apologized.

"Liar!" Senior bellowed slapping Tony hard in the face.

"Ow" Tony whimpered his body was shaking so badly that his car fell from his hands.

"What in the hell is this?!" Senior demanded.

"Nothing" Tony lied.

"It ain't nothing! It's the car! I told you to throw this God Dammed thing out!" Senior snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a toy." Tony sniffed he could feel his pants getting wet.

"A liar and a pants wetter! You ain't nothing but worthless little baby!" Senior bellowed.

* * *

Senior threw Tony down onto the bed and yanked off his pants. He swung them around and then hit Tony hard in the face. The urine stung in Tony's eyes and nose. He gagged when the liquid landed in his mouth. Tony made himself small as Senior put the wet clothes back on the child. Senior picked the child up and threw him hard onto the concrete floor. Tony felt his skin tear on the sharp grain. Even though he hurt just about everywhere he tried not to cry. If he cried Senior would only beat him worse. Senior kicked and punched Tony until the child was beaten and bloody. Tony held out as long as he could but eventually he could not hold back anymore and he started to cry. Sure enough crying only made things worse. Senior began shouting out a string of obscenities and ranting about how worthless his son was. With one final blow he kicked Tony hard in the back. Tony heard a horrible cracking noise and then felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. As he was blacking out from the pain he realized that he had lost all feeling below his waist.

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

* * *

If there was one thing John Gibbs hated it was working on Christmas Eve. It was the worst day of the year to be a doctor. So many patients brought in, in such bad states. It was always tragic cases too; car accidents thanks to drunk drivers or being too tired from rushing around, suicide attempts, frost bite, shootings, stabbings, beatings, and worst of all child abuse cases. Working in the pediatric trauma ward was not for the faint of heart on a good day and Christmas was far from a good day. It took all John had to get through those shifts and most times he would break down on the way home. Somehow he knew that this year would not be any different.

"John get in here. Tony's back." Nurse Nicole announced.

* * *

John instantly felt as though he had been punched in the heart. Tony was a repeat offender. He had been in the hospital seven times in his short five years of life. Tony was a victim of brutal child abuse at the hands of his father. It had been painfully obvious from Tony's first hospitalization when he was only eighteen months old that he was abused. John had reported it but Senior lawyered up and Tony left the hospital with him. After that every time Tony was brought in, Senior's lawyer beat the ambulance. It made John sick to think about what that poor child had endured. John stepped into the room and studied the boy who was lying on the bed. He had tubes and wires coming in and out of his body and his neck was immobilized.

"What happened?" John asked.

"The nanny discovered Tony lying on the floor of his room. He has fist and boot marks all over his body. The largest one is on his back. His spine is broken and he has no movement below the waist. It appears that he lay on the floor for several days before being discovered." Nicole explained.

"Good lord. Where is that bastard now?" John asked.

"Nobody's heard from him in three days but a BOLO is out for him." Nicole explained.

"That bastard better rot in prison this time." John muttered under his breath.

* * *

John had finished his shift ten minutes earlier. He was already running late and knew that he would get to midnight mass at least ten minutes late but he needed to see his little buddy. Tony was in a drug induced coma but John just wanted a few minutes with the little guy. He was hurt pretty bad and the last he had heard. It was unknown if he would survive. One of his co-workers, Dr. Walters was standing over the boy's bed.

"Go home John. It's Christmas." Dr. Walters ordered.

"I just wanted to see how our boy is." John replied.

"He's expected to survive but that's all I know as of now. Also his father has been arrested. He needs a family." John explained.

* * *

By some miracle John managed to get to church only five minutes late. He saw Jethro standing in the parking lot. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and he looked downright depressed. Jethro always got depressed this time of year. He mourned for his family and it was impossible to get into the holidays. John studied his baby brother. Jethro had been alone for so long and yearned for a family. Tony had finally been liberated from his father but now he needed a family.

"Jethro" John called.

"Finally" Jethro remarked.

"Sorry I am late. It was a rough night." John replied.

"What happened?" Jethro asked.

"That kid was brought in again, Tony." John explained.

"How bad is it this time?" Jethro asked.

"Broken back, prognosis unknown. He's going to live but they don't know if he will walk again. The good news is that his bastard father is finally getting put away." John explained.

"What's going to happen to him?" Jethro asked.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." John replied.

"What are you getting at?" Jethro asked.

"Tony needs a family and Jethro so do you." John explained.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the reformatting? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Need You Now

Jethro sat alone in his living room. Christmas had come and gone and he was feeling depressed and alone. He had spent the holiday with his brother and his family. He had listened to Annie play Christmas songs on the piano and played football with the boys. After the meal Luke had spoken with him about the Marines. It was a great day filled with family and love but now the holiday was over and he was alone again. John had gone back to work as a doctor and Donna was attending the birthday party of one of the children she worked with. She had brought Annie with her to the party and both boys were at different activities. He knew that his family had the right to carry on their own lives and that only John was his immediate family but still he hated being alone. He longed for the days of having his own family. He knew that by now Kelly would be grown and probably have her family of her own to be with by now but at least he would get more time with her. He remembered back when his girls were still alive. He would take them to the mall to spend their Christmas money. Now it was the day after Christmas and he was sitting alone on a box in his living room. He hadn't even bothered to decorate that year. They always celebrated at John's house and he had nobody to decorate for. Besides all the lights and decorations only made him more depressed. He missed decorating with the girls. He wanted nothing more than to have a family again but he didn't see that happening. He was nearly sixty and no relationship had come even close to being successful. He had almost worked it out with Jenny after they met again and then she died. All others ended in bitter breakups that left him alone and broken. After a while he gave up on love and resigned himself to a lifetime of loneliness. He wasn't even sure if romance is what he wanted. It wasn't, what he wanted was a child but that could not happen without a relationship or could it? His mind flashed to those commercials on TV that advertised adoption and foster care. Then he thought of that boy John had talked about on Christmas. Tony had been a favorite patient of John's for years. Tragically a victim of child abuse at the hands of his father. The very man tasked with nurturing and loving the child. Now his father had finally been locked up and that boy needed the love of a family even more than he did.

* * *

John returned to work the day of Christmas with a feeling of dread. He had greatly enjoyed the holiday but he knew that returning to work would bring stress and heartache. His job was especially painful at this time of year. Especially knowing that Tony was still lying in the ward fighting for his life. Facing an uncertain future. He got up to the Pediatric Trauma Unit and the first thing he did was duck into Tony's room. Sure enough the child was still lying on the bed. Still immobilized and still comatose

"We almost lost him last night." Nicole commented stepping into the room..

"Poor little fella. How is he otherwise?" John asked.

"They gave the prognosis just after you left on Friday morning. He is going to be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life." Nicole explained.

"Are they sure?" John asked.

"The type of injury he suffered is very treatable. If the surgery is preformed within twelve hours, it has a very high success rate. Especially in small children but Tony lay in his room for three days and by the time he came in, it was too late." Nicole explained.

"Lovely a little boy permanently paralyzed on Christmas because his father had to beat the hell out of him for no reason." John scoffed.

"The good news is that bastard is finally locked up and it looks like even his fancy lawyer can't protect now." Nicole explained.

"Yes but at what cost?" John asked.

"There are worse things than being in a wheelchair." Nicole reminded.

"I know but the way he was put in one just isn't right." John explained.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Nicole agreed.

* * *

Jethro put on his coat and shoved his hands in the pockets. It was a cold day but not as cold as you would expect for this time of year. He climbed into his car and backed out of the driveway. He had called Child Services about becoming a foster father and they had given him a website to go and fill out an application. He had no idea how to fill out a form online but Jimmy had agreed to help him with the process. Breena and him had become experts when they were first planning on adopting. Tony was the reason he was looking into foster care but he would take any child who needed him.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior sat in his dark cell. He had spent Christmas in prison instead of with his newest girlfriend. He was planning on proposing on Christmas Eve and the sex was bound to be amazing. He also had visions of free drinks and meals on the owner of the restaurant he was planning on proposing at. Instead he spent that night in a dank holding cell in Texas. Waiting to be transported back to DC. Where he would be locked up until his trial and then likely for years after that. All because of that worthless little bastard. That boy should have died and rotted on the floor of the basement but instead his nanny had found him just in time and now Senior's life was ruined.

"Hey scumbag!" His cellmate yelled.

"I will have you know that I am Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Senior and I am a very important businessman." Senior explained.

"I don't care who you were! I care who you are!" Dante bellowed.

"What is wrong with you?" Senior asked.

"Word on the cell-block is you were locked up for breaking your boy's back! Is that true?!" Dante demanded.

"That little shit was asking for it." Senior scoffed.

"Asking for it?! A child was asking to be crippled?!" Dante demanded.

"He is a lying little baby. What's it to you?" Senior questioned.

"I will have you know that I am in here because I killed my old man. After I watched him beat my baby brother to death. All because he spilled a little soda on the carpet but my dad had money and he was made a martyr. I was made a killer." Dante explained.

"Well you did kill." Senior retorted.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Dante snapped picking Senior up by the shirt.

"Assault! Senior shouted.

"No! You listen to me! You better watch your back. Because I know like fifty guys who hate child abusers. All of us against one of you. Be warned." Dante hissed.

* * *

 **A/N: No matter what Tony will be loved. As for Senior, he is finally getting what he deserves. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks of reading.**


	3. Approval

Thanks to the high authority connections he had put as references, Gibbs was approved to be a foster parent in no time. He had applied to take Tony on as his son but was waiting to hear back from the social worker who had been assigned to Tony's case. His heartache for that sweet little boy who was lying alone in a hospital bed. With no visitors besides the doctors and nurses who took the time to check in on him, in their off time. He had no family to visit him and he didn't appear to attend school or have any friends. Even if he were lying in a drug induced coma, it was still heart-wrenching to think of a five year old lying alone in the hospital. What if he woke up alone and was afraid.

* * *

Gibbs looked up at the ceiling in the social workers office. It looked like any other office ceiling complete with the faded brown stain from an old leak. He looked back down and surveyed the room. It was a small room only about twenty by fifteen or so. There was a file cabinet in one corner and a mini fridge in another. The desk sat in the middle of the room. The wall directly behind Gibbs was lined with a pamphlet shelf. That was filled with literature on foster care, adoption, and various resources. The other walls were lined with photos of children and their foster/adoptive parents and motivational posters. He had been called in about ten that morning to have a meeting with Mallory Franklin the social worker assigned to Tony's case.

"Sorry I am late, Agent Gibbs. I had business to attend to." Mallory apologized.

"It's OK, I told my boss that it would likely take all day." Gibbs assured.

"So according to this file you are interested in adopting the DiNozzo boy?" Mallory questioned looking at the file.

"Yes mam, my brother has been treating him for years and now that he is in the system. I would love to add him to the family." Gibbs explained.

"You are aware of Anthony's condition, aren't you?" Mallory asked.

"No, I mean my brother is his doctor but he is not allowed to talk about patients." Gibbs replied.

"I am aware of doctor/patient confidentiality but I was certain that somebody would have told you. So you could decide for yourself if it was worth it to come down here." Mallory explained.

"What do you mean decide if it is worth it? Is Tony dying?" Gibbs asked.

"He isn't dying but he is going to be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life." Mallory explained.

"Why would that impact my decision?" Gibbs asked.

"We have found that is most cases perspective parents will lose interest when it is discovered that the child will have a disability." Mallory explained.

"So what Tony is going to be in a wheelchair and you expect me to just leave him out in the cold? If this accident had happened after I took him in, would you expect me just to abandon him? What kind of man do you think I am?" Gibbs demanded.

"Well Agent Gibbs your file says that you are Marine turned Federal Agent. Wouldn't you prefer a child you can do physical activities with? Because I have seven other boys ranging from three to fifteen in my caseload and they are all physically capable and would love a father like you." Mallory offered.

"Any child I take in will be my first priority. I am a father first and a Marine and Federal Agent second. I only want to give a child a good home and I know that Tony will fit in perfectly with my family. My brother adores him and I do too." Gibbs explained.

"Well if you are sure but I have other children available if you realize that Tony is not such a good fit after all." Mallory explained.

"I will think about those other children but only if I decide to expand my family." Gibbs replied.

"If you are so insistent I will go and get the paper-work." Mallory scoffed.

* * *

Gibbs was appalled by Mallory's behavior. How could somebody be so cruel to a child? To assume that he would just throw Tony away because he was paralyzed. He hadn't even met the boy and he loved him. He wanted him in his life, to repair his broken and frayed branch on the family tree. He wanted to give somebody hope and happiness. He felt for the other boys and girls in foster care and wished that he could take them all in, but he could not and there was just something special about Tony.

"OK here are the forms. You will know in five to seven days if you have been approved to be Tony's foster father." Mallory said tossing the paper-work down in front of him.

"Thank you" Gibbs replied.

"Your welcome, I guess." Mallory replied.

* * *

John Gibbs stepped into his favorite patients room. It had become routine to visit the boy after his shift ended and on his lunch break, and before he clocked in if there was time. Tony was improving and no longer listed as critical. He was expected to be transferred to the regular pediatric unit within the next twenty four hours. Meaning that John would no longer be the one treating him. He was relieved to know that the boy was well enough to be moved but he was saddened to think that he would not be able to be with him everyday anymore. The good news was that Jethro had been talking about adopting Tony and even had a meeting with the social worker that morning. It would be another week before Jethro found out if he was approved to care for Tony. With any luck that sweet little boy would be a part of the family by week's end.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs meets Tony in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Forever

Gibbs was over the moon, he had been approved to foster, little Tony. Visitors hours had ended before he got the call but he would be able to meet the little guy first thing in the morning. It was a little after midnight and he was sitting on his work bench, just staring into space. He knew that he was in for a very long night. The anticipation was killing him. He wanted to hold Tony and tell him just how loved he was. He had spoken to John, as soon as he got the call and since he was now family. He could get real updates on Tony. He had been moved to the regular pediatric unit and even though he was still in a drug induced coma, he had already begun Physical Therapy. He had a very long and painful road ahead of him. That unfortunately would not merit the results the doctors had hoped for but he would get stronger and learn to cope. It hurt Gibbs to know that Tony would be stuck in the hospital for the first few months that they were a family but it was for the best. Tony needed the help to learn how to live with his disability and Gibbs needed to prepare himself for the challenges of raising a disabled child. As much as it hurt him. He knew that part of that would mean moving out of his old home. He had looked into it and by the time he retrofitted his home to accommodate Tony's needs and to bring the house up to the standards that child services expected for proper foster homes. It would work out cheaper to just buy a new place. Besides the fact that this home held too many memories for him and for Tony's sake. He needed to start over in a new home, with his new family. The new home would be for Tony and his needs. All he needed for himself was a workshop. So he could keep up his woodworking and build amazing things for his new son.

* * *

Gibbs was up bright and early in the morning, and on his way to see his new son in the hospital. He wolfed down a quick breakfast and poured his morning coffee into his coffee thermos. He called in sick to work, telling Vance that he had an appointment at the hospital but would likely be in by that afternoon. He had not told any of his NCIS family about the plans to adopt Tony just yet, well except for Jimmy. It's not that he did not want to include them. He just didn't want to get everybody excited and then have to disappoint them. Now that everything was squared away, he would announce his news as soon as he arrived to work. He ended up arriving to the hospital about fifteen minutes before visiting hours began. John was off that day, so he just rode the elevator up to Tony's floor, explained who he was, and was guided to the waiting area until he could be escorted into Tony's room.

"Good morning, little brother." John greeted sitting down beside him.

"Good morning John but aren't you off today?" Jethro asked.

"I am but I thought that I would come with you to meet Tony." John explained.

"Thanks" Jethro replied.

"Before you met Tony. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were signing up for." John explained.

"You better not be trying to talk me out of it." Jethro warned.

"I am not but I want you to know that this will not be an easy road for you." John explained.

"I know, Tony is in a wheelchair." Jethro grumbled.

"It's not just the wheelchair. Tony's father abused him, his entire life and it was severe abuse. As a result Tony has developmental delays. He is five years old but has only been walking and talking for a year and a half. He is blind in his left eye. He has vision in his right eyes but it is only about twenty/two hundred. He has partial hearing loss. He cannot read, write or do basic arithmetic. He is severely malnourished and as a result he has not grown in three years. On top of the abuse he was kept locked in a small room in the basement. He only had an old cot to sleep on and he was given only dirty water and rotten food to eat. His father had a special hose installed in the basement and would spray him down with boiling water. He will likely always be delayed but I am confident that with the right love. He will be at least semi self sufficient. It will take a lot of work and there will be a lot of tears but if anybody can save this boy, it is you." John explained.

"Oh that poor baby." Jethro gasped.

"He's the strongest person I know, second only to you." John replied.

"No, John that kid is stronger than me." Jethro argued.

* * *

By the time Jethro was able to visit with Tony, he was overcome by nerves. He wanted nothing more than to give that sweet boy a good home but he had no idea just how much that poor child had endured. It hurt even more to know that Tony would forever carry the physical scars of the abuse he had endured, on top of the mental ones. Even with all the love in the world Tony would still be burdened with physical, mental, and emotional delays and traumas. Due to the paraplegia and other injuries left by Senior, Tony would likely spend a good deal of time in the hospital but at least he would always come home to love. Jethro found himself holding his breath as he made his way down the hall to Tony's room. He walked behind John and the nurse tasked with caring for Tony. Even though he was keeping up with them, it felt as if he was a child toddling behind his big brother, and his friends. After a rounding a corner the nurse stepped into a small room, directly across from the nurse's station. Jethro stepped into the room after John, and then stepped out from behind him. His eyes landed on the small figure lying on the bed. The child had a tube shoved down his throat and was hooked up to far too many machines. He stepped closer and managed to get a look at the child, not the machines. Tony really was tiny and scrawny. His hair was blondish brown and adorably curly.

"He's so cute." Jethro commented.

"He has the most gorgeous green eyes." John commented.

"I can't wait to see them." Jethro replied.

"Your love may be the thing that makes them open." The nurse commented.

* * *

Once everything was situated the nurse and John, left Jethro alone in Tony's room. The former Marine walked over to the ancient wooden chair with the worn cushion and took a seat. He placed one hand on Tony's tiny arm and the other on the boy's forehead. He gently stroked the boy's skin and hair, amazed by how soft he was. He had forgotten how soft little kids skin and hair was. It horrified him that somebody would treat a child so poorly. Didn't they know that all around them were people who would give anything and everything to have what they were mistreating. His eyes landed on Tony's legs. They were covered by a thin white blanket but Jethro could still see them. It had only been two weeks since the accident but they were already atrophied. He could not imagine what it would be like for the boy to wake up and learn that he was paralyzed. Kids that age shouldn't even have to know the meaning of the term paraplegic. Let alone be sentenced to a life of that diagnosis. He backed up slightly and looked up and down Tony's tiny body. Even through the blanket he could see the bruises and scars. He got another look at Tony's legs and saw how twisted and deformed his knees were. Paraplegia may be a blessing for this child, because if he had feeling. It would be a lifetime of unimaginable pain. He moved his eyes back up towards Tony's face. His face was scarred and twisted into a grimace of pain but he still looked like an angel. Tony's life had been pure hell up until this point and he would always be damaged but at least now he would also, always be loved.

"I am your new father Tony and I already love you more than anything. Nobody will ever hurt you again." Jethro promised.

* * *

 **A/N: Can Tony find happiness in Gibbs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Somethings Gotta Give

The morning ended up becoming much more stressful than Gibbs would have liked. He only got an hour with his new son. Before the child became extremely agitated and Gibbs was forced to leave. Apparently it was very dangerous for coma patients to become agitated and the only thing that could really be done. Was limit as much stress as possible and apparently... Gibbs was Tony's stress. Knowing that you were the cause of your child's stress was one of the worst feelings in the world. It didn't seem right. He had been so calm and so gentle with Tony but none of it mattered. That bastard had damaged his son so much that any stranger was terrifying and even the people he knew put him on edge. That was what the nurse had told Gibbs. Now he instead of being with his new son. He was sitting in the office of the hospital's social worker listening to the seemingly endless list of accommodations he would have to make for Tony. It wasn't just a preferably one level house with ramps instead of stairs at the front and back doors, wide doors, bars on the walls in the bathroom, and smooth floors. With a special van parked out front. Tony would need a special alarm to signal when he had to use the bathroom. Because he could not feel his bladder and only had limited feeling in his bowels. For now Gibbs could lift him but as Tony got older he would require special lifts to get in and out of bed and the bathtub and to get on and off the toilet. The only downside to hand lifting was that he would have to be extremely careful with how he lifted Tony. On top of all the equipment the next few years would be filled with physical, occupational, and speech therapy appointments. The speech therapy was due to his speech delay. The social worker also warned Gibbs that Tony was medically and emotionally fragile. The child would likely have behavioral problems and would be prone to pneumonia. He was also at risk for seizures and migraines due to the repeat brain injuries. After what felt like days. The social worker who was named Judy set her file down and looked up at him. She had green eyes and graying brown hair, which was pulled back in a tight pony tail. Gibbs had instantly liked her better than Mallory. She had opened the conversation by saying that nothing brought her more joy than seeing a special needs child leave with a loving family.

"Do you have any further questions, Mr. Gibbs?" Judy asked.

"Is there a support group I can put Tony in?" Gibbs asked.

"There are several resources for special needs children and their families. Consoling and support groups, financial aide, respite care, and we have special activities for the children and their siblings throughout the year." Judy explained, placing a series of pamphlets in front of him.

"Tony doesn't have any siblings." Gibbs reminded.

"I know but his cousins can attend most of our family events. There are some that are exclusively for the siblings of the special needs child but we have a good amount of family activities too. Now extended family does have to pay for all events and immediate family does get top priority." Judy explained.

"I understand" Gibbs assured.

* * *

Gibbs left the hospital feeling defeated. He made Tony upset and that poor child's life was bound to be filled with suffering. For a long time he just sat in the car and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes were stung by tears and his heart was heavy. He had only wanted to help an innocent little boy, he never imagined that things would be this hard. He was a tough guy but he didn't think that he could handle raising a disabled child and working a full time job. He doubted that he could have handled that when he was a young man. Unless Shannon were still alive to handle the day to day care but without her by his side. He would have been completely helpless. It was right there in the dark hospital parking structure. That it hit him like a ton of bricks. He could not handle two full time jobs on his own and raising Tony would be a full time job to say the least. Something had to give and he was not about to give up his new found son. That meant that he was going to have to give up NCIS. He drove to the office, discretely made his way up to Leon's office.

"Agent Gibbs, is everything OK? You said that you had to go to the hospital." Vance asked.

"I am fine but I have agreed to adopt a little boy and he has some health problems." Gibbs explained.

"Well good for you. Would you like paternity leave?" Vance asked.

"I think that I am going to need more than that." Gibbs remarked.

"OK how long? You have a lot of time saved up." Vance asked.

"I think that I am going to need to retire. Tony is a paraplegic and has several other severe traumatic injuries from abuse. He is going to require a lot of extra care. Extra care that I am not sure I can give him all while working for NCIS." Gibbs explained.

"Are you saying that you are ready to retire?" Vance gasped.

"I think that it's time." Gibbs replied.

"I am going to give you forty-eight hours to make an official decision. At that point you can either call me or shoot me an email and I will print up your paper-work." Vance explained.

"Deal" Gibbs replied.

"Now go and spend some time with your new son." Vance ordered.

"I can't" Gibbs sighed.

"Why?" Vance asked.

"He is in a coma and he got agitated when I was around. I cannot go near him until he calms down and remains steady." Gibbs explained.

"He'll come through." Vance replied.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the team react to Gibbs's revelations? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Opened Eyes

By the next morning Tony had calmed and Gibbs was allowed to try sitting with him again. As excited as he was to be offered a second chance. Gibbs was purely terrified to go back into that hospital room. During the night he had had a horrifying nightmare that he stepped into Tony's room and the child instantly panicked so severely that he flat-lined and they were unable to revive him. He loved Tony with all of his heart but he absolutely hated having a child he had to be so scared for all the time and things would only get worse as Tony recovered. He had so much anxiety and worry about bringing home such a challenging child. He knew that in time things would get easier and Tony and him would settle into their new lives. Tony would learn to live with his disability and he would learn to care for a special needs child; but right now everything was new and terrifying. For a long time Gibbs just stood in the doorway of Tony's room afraid to even move. Fearing that even his breath would send Tony into such a state of distress that the child would instantly perish. Like in his nightmare. Like in the terrifying thoughts that raced through his head as he tried his damnedest to calm himself. Finally he realized that he couldn't spend the rest of his life standing around stressing over everything. He closed his eyes, said a brief prayer, and then stepped into his son's room. Tony looked better than he had the day before he had some color in his face and the bruising had faded away some. He took a seat in the chair beside Tony's bed and picked up the boys hand.

"Hi Tony, my name is Gibbs. I am your new father and love you very much. We met yesterday but things got off to a rocky start. Today we have a second chance. Please try and be happier. I am not like that last bastard. I am not going to hurt you. I don't hurt kids only bad adults." Gibbs spoke.

* * *

Tony could hear somebody speaking to him. It was the same voice he had heard the day before but he couldn't place who it belonged to. The person sounded like a male and he said that his name was Gibbs but Tony didn't know anybody named Gibbs. The only men he knew were Senior but Senior never spoke to him in a soft and gentle voice. There was the cook but his voice was funny and he called everybody "Darling". Then there was the butler but he sounded like the butlers in the movies that he used to watch with Mamma. The weekday driver was a male too but he had a strong southern accent not the redneck southern accent but the rich boy southern accent as Senior would say. Then there were the men that mommy would go to see but most of them were missing teeth and were impossible to understand. He knew male doctors too but none of them sounded like this Gibbs. There was a doctor Gibbs but his voice wasn't so raspy. This man also had rough hands a bit like the gardener and handyman who would come by but that man spoke with Mexican accent and only knew a little English. This man smelled interesting too he smelled like sawdust and coffee. Tony had no idea who this Gibbs was but he couldn't help but wonder if she was a good guy. Though somehow he doubted that he was. Senior never let good guys around Tony for very long and none of the men Mamma hung used to hangout with were good. Tony stirred slightly and gripped Gibbs hand with his own.

* * *

The second morning with Tony was already off to a better start than the first. Tony had managed to remain calm and at least appeared peaceful. Gibbs couldn't help but notice that Tony appeared to be thinking and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through that little guys head. He hoped that it was good and happy thoughts and not more fear. The last thing that Tony needed was any more fear. Gibbs felt a soft pressure on his hand. He looked down and his heart instantly melted. Tony had taken his hand. He didn't have much recollection of either time he was in a coma but; Ducky and John had both said that it was a huge deal when a coma patient took somebody's hand. His heart soared. Could his new son finally be waking up? He wanted nothing more than to see his son awake. He wanted to see that boy's eyes. John had said that Tony's eyes were the most gorgeous shade of emerald and just about everybody he talked with confirmed it. Even more than wanting to see how beautiful Tony's eyes were. He wanted to know that his son was recovering and that one step closer to coming home with him. The grip on his hand grew tighter and Tony's eyes flickered slightly.

"Are you with me, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"MHMM" Tony murmured softly.

* * *

Jimmy always loved it when Dr. Mallard let him take time off to go and pick up his son from school. It always brightened his day to see how his son would smile when he stepped into the room. Even though he usually had to be dropped off at the babysitters with his little sister Victoria. Jimmy would usually treat his son to a natural fruit frozen yogurt. Unfortunately James Eugene Palmer Junior had inherited his father's diabetes and needed to be careful about sweets. Jimmy parked his car in front of "Little Lamb" preschool and stepped inside. He checked in at the office and made his way to Mrs. Hudson's preschool class. He opened the door and stepped inside. Expecting to see his son's smile light the room. Instead he found the boy curled up on the bench with his face buried in his backpack.

"JJ your daddy is here." Mrs. Hudson called.

"MK" JJ murmured.

"JJ what's wrong?" Jimmy asked sitting down beside his son.

"Tommy's moving to Ketucky." JJ sniffed.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Jimmy apologized.

"I don't have any other friends! Everybody thinks I am weird!" JJ cried.

"Well if this makes you feel better, Mr. Gibbs is adopting a little boy. His name is Tony and I bet that you will really like him." Jimmy explained.

"My age?" JJ asked.

"He's five so he's a few months older but he is going to need to make friends as much as you do. He is a little sick and has to be in the hospital for a few weeks but when he gets home I will set up a play-date for you two." Jimmy explained.

"OK!" JJ cried.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Tony react to Gibbs now that he is awake? Do you like JJ? I thought it would be interesting if Jimmy had a kid about Tony's age. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Awake

The joy Gibbs felt when he discovered that Tony had awakened was short lived. Within seconds the child was desperately trying to move his legs and screaming in pain. The screams were probably the worst sound that Jethro had ever heard. The child was obviously in agony and it was crushing. Gibbs reached for the bed remote and pressed the call button. By the time a nurse arrived to Tony's room. The child was slapping his legs and screaming out of pain. His face had already turned red and his eyes were filled with pure terror. Not fear... terror. Spittle sputtered out the child's mouth and he began to to choke and wheeze. The nurse rushed over and slapped the child hard on the back. A huge wad of vomit and spit came flying out of Tony's mouth. Tony looked up at her with betrayed eyes.

"What happened?" Marisa asked.

"He woke up and for a second everything was great. Then he realized that he couldn't feel his legs and started screaming out in pain." Gibbs explained.

"His heart-rate and blood-pressure are through the roof. We're going to have to sedate him." Marissa explained.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs replied.

"Stress" Marissa replied, sticking a needle into Tony's arm.

"Na sht" Tony slurred before falling back into unconsciousness.

Tony's episode upon waking up had left Gibbs feeling as if he had been slapped in the face. He had wanted Tony to wake up and be eager to get to know his new father. He knew that it probably wouldn't happen like that but he certainly wasn't expecting Tony's violent reaction either. He placed his hand on Tony's forehead and noticed that the boy was slightly feverish.

"Awe is my little guy not feeling well?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

Gibbs paged for a nurse again and Marissa rushed back into the room. She took Tony's temperature and discovered that the child did in fact have a small fever. Gibbs remembered how it used to be when Kelly got sick. Shannon and her would stay in their jammies all day and watch movies and the Disney channel. When he got off of work he would make, his mom's chicken soup for her. He wondered what sick days would be like with Tony. He knew that they would be complicated if he stayed at NCIS. As much as he hated to leave NCIS behind him. He knew that if he wanted to be a good father to Tony. He couldn't work a job like that. The hours were long and often unpredictable, and there was so much risk. What would happen to Tony, if he got killed or maimed? He still had twenty-four hours left to make his decision but it had already been made. He would call Leon with his news later and then the next day he would fill out his retirement paperwork. Then would come the difficult task of informing the team. He knew that Abby would be upset and try to convince him to stay. He knew that McGee would be petrified by the prospect of being Senior Field Agent and that Jeff would be excited yet nervous about taking the reigns. Bishop would be sad but understanding, Ducky would be mildly hurt, and Jimmy would be well Jimmy. Gibbs reached over and gently stroked Tony's soft brown hair. He had so much love in his heart for that little guy. He knew that life was going to be hard now. Much harder than the life of a typical retiree but he couldn't wait to start living it. He had always loved an adventure and a challenge. He found it boring and droll if life was too simple. That's why he joined that Marines. That's why he married Shannon and that's why he loved being a father to Kelly. Raising Tony would likely be the greatest challenge he had ever faced and it likely wouldn't end when Tony was eighteen. Tony's problems would likely leave him dependent on others for the rest of his life. Paraplegics could live independent lives but Tony also had brain injuries that left him at risk for seizures and developmental disabilities.

"I'm going to take care of you, forever. I don't care how hard it is. You are so amazing and a little hero. To survive what you did. I love you so much. I cannot say it enough. I love you." Gibbs said, his hand on Tony's tiny hand.

* * *

Tony felt a hand on top of his. It was the same one from before. It belonged to the man who was talking to him. He wasn't sure but he thought that he had seen the man but he didn't really recall it. Now he was hearing the voice again and he could feel the man gently stroke his face and grip his hand. The man had said that his name was Gibbs and Tony wondered who this Gibbs was and what his motive was. Nobody was ever just nice to him. Senior was nice to him when he was with a woman who liked kids but those relationships never lasted long. The help was kind to him but only when Senior was not around. Senior was a powerful and cruel man. Who had been known to make people he didn't like disappear. The men who his mama used to see would be kind to him. Unless it was one of the times mama passed out. Then the men would throw him out on the street and speed away. Mama had been good to him when she wasn't drinking or putting the needle in her arm. This Gibbs guy seemed nice now but Tony knew enough to know that the other shoe was going to drop eventually and Gibbs would show his true colors. It wasn't long before Tony could no longer feel Gibbs's hands and knew that he was alone. He was sure that he had been abandoned again.

* * *

While Tony was still asleep Gibbs called Leon and gave his final decision. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Before Leon finally said that he understood and promised to get the retirement forms ready. After getting off the phone Gibbs slowly made his way back to Tony's room. He sat down and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. The child stirred and his little head perked up slightly.

"Welcome back, Tony. Let's try this again." Gibbs said warmly.

* * *

 **A/N: Second times a charm, right? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Prognosis

Tony turned his head and looked up at Gibbs. He blinked his emerald eyes and took another look. Gibbs wanted nothing more than to take the child into his arms and just hold him but that was impossible. You had to take it incredibly slow with abuse victims. Most of the pamphlets, Gibbs had read had said that if it could be helped. It was best to let contact be the victims idea. Poor Tony would be handled and, poked and prodded enough in the coming days and weeks. Gibbs shuddered when Tony reached down and began to frantically slap at his legs. He feared that history was repeating itself with Tony's second wake-up. At least Gibbs was better prepared for a meltdown this time. What he wasn't prepared for. Was the very thing he had been dreading since learning of Tony's prognosis. The child looked directly at him, with fear in his eyes. Emerald green fixed directly on steely blue. Gibbs praying that Tony would be unable to see the fear in his own eyes.

"Wh... why won't my legs work?" Tony asked, tearfully.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gibbs asked, stung by the memory of when he was asked that after the explosion.

"Daddy hurt me." Tony admitted.

"Here's the thing Tony. When your daddy hurt you. He hurt you really bad and now you can't use your legs anymore." Gibbs explained.

"Wh...why not?" Tony asked.

"There is a long explanation that I don't even really understand but I will see if a doctor can explain it to you. In the mean time he just hurt you badly." Gibbs explained.

"Is it forever?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid so." Gibbs replied.

"So I'm broken?" Tony asked.

"Not broken just different." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The conversation must have taken a lot out of Tony because it was not long before the child had fallen back asleep. At first it was concerning to Gibbs but the nurse assured him that it was common with coma patients and that Tony would be very drowsy for the next few days. The best thing that anyone could do for the child was just let him sleep and rest as much as possible. For a long time Gibbs was alone in the room. Just him and Tony's still body lying on the bed. The sun was about to set and Gibbs had begun to dread the ending of visitors hours. The thought of leaving Tony even for a little while was an agonizing thought. A soft tap was heard on Tony's door and Gibbs looked up expecting it to be the meal cart. Tony was still fed by a feeding tube but one of the nurses was known for signing up children for meals, if the child could not eat by mouth. Making it easier for the parents and allowing them more time with their children. Instead it was John standing in the doorway, still in his scrubs, holding a Togo box from the cafeteria downstairs.

"Just get off, John?" Jethro asked.

"About twenty minutes ago but I thought you could use some food and some company." John explained.

"Thanks" Jethro replied.

"I heard that Tony woke up today. How's he doing?" John asked.

"He woke up twice the first time he freaked out so bad when he couldn't feel his legs that he had to be sedated. When he woke up again, I...I had to tell him." Jethro explained.

"How did he take it?" John asked.

"Not well, he...he thinks that he is broken." Jethro explained.

"Poor baby" John replied.

"It's not fair. He's such a sweet kid. This should have never happened to him... to any child. It's just not right." Jethro rambled.

"I couldn't agree more and now bored is chewing us out for letting the abuse continue. Even though we fought every time that child was admitted for a damn investigation! It's funny how when the gravy-trains stops the suits start to care! Well now it's too late! It's too God-dammed late!" John roared.

"John it's not too late. Tony is alive and he is in a loving home now." Jethro assured.

"I know but he should have been in a loving home for years now." John sighed.

"I know" Jethro agreed.

* * *

John left and Jethro sat alone in Tony's room. Halfheartedly eating the dry country fried steak and runny mashed potatoes, with metallic tasting gravy. This day had ended up being more stressful than he could have ever imagined. All he wanted to do was go down to his basement, work on a project, and drink most of a bottle of bourbon. Tony stirred beside him but woke only long enough to let out a pain filled and mournful cry. In the end Jethro was mildly relieved when visiting hours were over and he could finally go home. He hated himself for feeling that way but he was just so tired. He headed home, showered and went down to the basement. He found Ducky sitting on the workbench waiting for him. A look of concern etched onto his face.

"What ya doin here, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Leon said that you put in for immediate retirement and that it had been approved. Often those are only approved in the case of a medical crisis. Is there something that you are not telling me?" Ducky asked.

"My health is fine, Duck." Gibbs assured.

"Well the only other time approval goes through that fast is in the case of family care. Has something happened to John, Donna, or one of the children?" Ducky asked.

"They are all fine." Gibbs assured.

"Than why on Earth would you be retiring immediately?" Ducky asked.

"I am adopting a little boy." Gibbs sighed.

"You are?" Ducky gasped.

"His name is Tony and he is a victim of child abuse and his father kicked him so hard in the back that he is now paralyzed. He has some other physical issues and tons of emotional won." Gibbs explained.

"Heavens!" Ducky gasped.

"He needs near constant care. At least for a little while and even after he is adjusted. I cannot be putting myself at risk. Not with a child depending on me. I cannot do that to another baby." Gibbs explained.

"I understand Jethro and I am relieved that you are well." Ducky replied.

"I have to break the news to the others tomorrow. I pray that they take it as well as you did." Gibbs replied.

"They will understand, once you explain yourself." Ducky assured.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Ducky was understanding? How will Tony take his prognosis? New chapter will be up soon? Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Settling In

It had been a rough couple of days for Tony and by proxy Gibbs. Tony had run a fever for over forty eight hours and ended up being transferred to the PICU. With the fever came sever congestion and gastrointestinal distress. For two days the child lay in bed feeling completely miserable. It had been hard for Gibbs to watch. Bad enough seeing you baby in pain but he couldn't even hold Tony in his arms. The fever had finally broken late the night before and Tony had been moved back into his old room about an hour ago but he was still weak and upset. The congestion was bad enough to where he had needed oxygen and now his nose was sore and his chest still ached. The top of his body had hurt so severely that he had spent most of his time crying out in pain. Now his throat was sore from crying and that only made him more miserable. It broke Gibbs's heart but all he could do was sit by his son's side and make feeble attempts at reassurance. Even if Tony weren't so fearful and vulnerable. Gibbs still wouldn't be able to do anything about the pain his son was in but at least he could hold him. All he wanted to do was hold Tony in his arms but the child shuddered anytime you even got close to him. As soon as the doctors had Tony settled back into his old room. Gibbs took his old seat back. Tony had fallen asleep not long after being transferred and Gibbs carefully placed his hand on his son's arm. Every so often Tony would cry out in pain and Gibbs would quietly assure the boy that everything would be OK. John had come by on his lunch break and was sitting with a tray of cafeteria food on his lap. He had brought his brother a take away box but Gibbs had just set it on the table behind him.

"How is he doing with the transition?" John asked.

"So far so good." Jethro replied.

"That's great. The past few days were worrisome." John replied.

"Tell me about it." Jethro agreed.

"How's his breathing?" John asked.

"Better but they are still keeping a tank in his room." Jethro replied.

"But he hasn't needed it since last night?" John asked.

"He has not." Jethro replied.

"How is he emotionally today?" John asked.

"Stressed but he seems more relaxed since being brought back here." Jethro replied.

"Do you think he could handle visitors?" John asked.

"I suppose? Who are you wanting to bring?" Jethro asked.

"Donna wants to come but Tony has seen her before but Luke is wanting to come as well. Do you think Tony could handle that?" John asked.

"Just Luke?" Jethro asked.

"Well Jordan has been asking to come as well but she is family. I am going to wait on Stephen and Annie until Tony is in the rehab hospital." John replied.

"I think he can handle Luke and Jordan has experience with kids like Tony." Jethro replied.

"Great I will call Donna and text Luke." John replied.

* * *

Luke Gibbs had just finished his last class of the day and was leaning against his locker waiting for his girlfriend Heather. While he waited he slid his phone out of his jacket pocket. He had several alerts, it was mainly just pointless emails and a few Facebook notifications. He was surprised to see he had a text. Most of the teachers made you ditch your phone in a calculator holder to be counted as present. He was even more shocked when he saw the text came from his dad. For one thing his dad was working and for another thing his parents NEVER texted during school hours. Unless it was a reminder about a doctor's appointment or in his case a request to make a grocery run on the way home. Upon reading the text he had to fight not to jump up and down and scream with pure joy. Instead all he did was send a quick text to his friend Jordan Clemens. He felt a delicate hand reach up and smack him on the shoulder.

"Lukie! How are you?! I have missed you!" Heather cried.

"You saw me two periods ago." Luke reminded.

"I know but that was so long ago and it was before you had ROTC! How was it?" Heather asked.

"Just like it always is." Luke replied.

"Really because my brother said the Marine recruiter was coming today. Did you sign up? Are you a Marine now?" Heather asked.

"I didn't sign up and even if I did I won't be a Marine until I turn eighteen." Luke reminded.

"Once a Marine always a Marine." Heather reminded.

"Yeah once I sign up." Luke replied.

"Well anyway Elsa is still making a big celebration dinner for Patrick and you are invited. As well a second guest of honor." Heather explained.

"That sounds great but I actually have plans." Luke replied.

"What are you doing? Why can't I join you?" Heather asked.

"I am going to see my cousin in the hospital and my uncle Jethro is only letting family visit him for now." Luke explained.

"Your uncle Jethro doesn't have any living children." Heather reminded.

"He adopted a little boy. He's an abuse victim and Jethro is trying to protect him." Luke explained.

"But Lukie! Aren't we family?" Heather asked.

"Well I suppose but..." Luke started.

"But what? We aren't family?!" Heather snapped.

"Well you are but..." Luke started.

"Hey Luke. I got your text. I'll meet you at the hospital." Jordan interrupted.

"I am not family but that freak is?!" Heather demanded.

"Well yeah I mean Jordan has been my best friend since I moved here and she even lived with my family while her mom was battling cancer back in middle school." Luke explained.

"Yes and we have been dating since ninth grade and I stayed at your house while my parents were in France. Doesn't that count for anything? Anything at all?" Heather asked.

"Yeah because a luxury vacation is the same as breast cancer." Jordan scoffed.]

"Fine you can come but please be respectful of my uncle. Tony is very sick." Luke replied.

"Whatever" Heather scoffed.

* * *

 **A/N: Luke will be the "B story line" for this chapter. Just like in the original. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Disaster Visit

Luke looked at Heather who was sitting in the passenger seat, she was buy texting away. Probably to one of her rich, popular friends. He prayed that she would put that damn phone down long enough to at least acknowledge Tony. Though he doubted it would work out that way. Heather's iPhone was practically a part of her body. A part that changed out every time a new edition was released. In the backseat, Jordan was staring out the window. Jordan was the one he had wanted to come, the only one he had wanted to come. Jordan had been the first person he had told about Tony. She had practically exploded with excitement and when she learned of all of Tony's difficulties. She had stayed up all night baking brownies. Which she sold to their classmates which raised money for Tony's care. She had raised over two hundred dollars. Heather hadn't stopped talking long enough for Luke to make the announcement. Upon arriving at the hospital, Luke drove around for several minutes before finding a visitor's spot.

"Luke can't you park up there? This spot is like a mile away." Heather whined.

"Heather that is an urgent care spot." Luke explained.

"So?" Heather asked.

"It is reserved for people who need medical attention." Luke explained.

"OK than just drop me off." Heather begged.

"I am already parked and we are not that far away." Luke explained.

"But this spot is so far away and I just got a pedicure! And these shoes are tight. I'm gonna ruin it and it was really expensive!" Heather whined.

"What a tragedy" Jordan scoffed.

"Either walk or wait in the car." Luke hissed.

"Fine!" Heather scoffed.

* * *

Before they made it to Tony's room, it was clear that Luke had made a huge mistake. A nurse had to take Heather's phone away and keep at reception. A decision that made Heather have a huge hissy fit. Finally Luke got her calmed down and they made their way to Tony's room. Luke opened the door and led the group over to Tony's bed. They were barely their ten seconds before Heather started to complain.

"Lukie, it stinks in here!" Heather whined.

"It's just antiseptic, you'll get used to it." Luke replied

"Whatever" Heather scoffed.

* * *

Before you ask things did not get better from their. Heather stormed over to the corner and collapsed into the chair. Every so often a complaint would cross her lips but Luke and Jordan just ignored her. As much as Luke wanted to see his cousin and talk to him. He was relieved that the child was asleep. While Heather scoffed in the corner, Jordan was standing next to Luke, beside Tony's hospital bed, she softly ran her hand over Tony's forehead and played with his hair. After a while Tony's eyes opened and he looked up at Luke and Jordan.

"Hi Tony, I am your cousin Luke and this my friend Jordan." Luke introduced.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Tony cried.

"No, Tony it's OK. We are good people." Jordan assured.

"Agghhhhhh!" Tony screamed.

"Oh My God! Will somebody shut that kid up!" Heather demanded.

* * *

Heather's outburst only made Tony more upset. His screams became frantic and filled with terror. His arms flailed and Luke swore that he could see Tony's heart beating through his chest. It broke Luke's heart to see a child become that upset. Over such a seemingly minor incident. Even Heather's bitch fit didn't seem like enough to make Tony that upset. Luke stood helplessly over Tony's bed and wished that there was something he could do. He wanted his cousin to be happy and to feel comfortable around new people. After several minutes of screaming Tony's stomach rumbled and a fowl stench filled the room.

"Ew! Did he just crap himself?!" Heather snapped.

"He is paralyzed from the waist down and still dependent on IV"s and machines. He went to the bathroom in his bed pan." Luke explained.

"Well it smells terrible." Heather groaned.

"Take it easy, I am calling for a nurse." Luke replied.

* * *

Luke pressed the call button and informed the nurses station that Tony had gone to the bathroom. Meanwhile tony continued to scream his head off. His little eyes were filled with pure fear. Luke knew that if Tony did not calm down, the group would be kicked out of the room. By this time Heather had jumped out of the chair and stormed over to Tony's bed. Tony was screaming so frantically that he was struggling to catch his breath.

"Aggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tony screamed.

"What is wrong with you?!" Heather demanded.

"Ru...uhh...ohhhuu...uhhh...ohhh..uuhh" Tony gagged before emptying the contents of his stomach all over Heather's blouse and skirt.

"Agghhh! My new outfit! This cost five hundred dollars! You little asshole!" Heather screamed, punching Tony hard in the face.

"Get out now!" Luke demanded.

"But Lukie!" Heather whined.

"Don't Lukie me! I told you to get out! So get the fuck out now! You can get your phone and wait in the car! Jordan and me will be down soon." Luke bellowed.

"Oh sure but the fat slut gets to stay!" Heather fake cried, storming out of the room.

* * *

The incident at the hospital weighed heavily on Luke's mind. Jordan and him only got two minutes with Tony before the nursing staff forced them to leave. Heather's tantrum had left Tony so hysterical that he had to be sedated and, Luke and Jordan were instantly labeled as trouble makers. John had gotten everything cleared up but Luke didn't want to take any chances with Tony's health. Besides Jordan needed to get home and stay with her little brother while their mom went to the grocery store. That night Luke was sitting up in bed, halfheartedly playing "Clash of Clans" on his tablet. It was late but the incident was too heavy on his mind for him to sleep. He heard a commotion coming from down the hall. He was about to get up and see what was going on, when his door opened and his dad came in and sat down beside him on the bed.

"What is it?" Luke asked, bracing for bad news.

"Your mom and I need to go to the hospital and be with Jethro and Tony. Would you mind keeping an eyes on Stephen and Annie. Making sure Stephen gets off to school OK? Mrs. Donovan will take care of Annie, so you don't have to be late." John explained.

"What's going on? Why do you have to go to the hospital? What's wrong with Tony?" Luke asked.

"Tony had a seizure. It was a pretty bad one. They had to give him rescue meds and now they can't get his heart rate and blood pressure stabilized." John explained.

"He had a seizure?!" Luke cried.

"Afraid so" John replied.

"This isn't because of this afternoon, right?" Luke asked.

"I don't think so, at least not totally. When Tony had his latest MRI, it showed possible seizure activity and with all the blows to the head Tony has taken. It was kind of inevitable." John assured.

"I know but it happened today! After the way Heather acted!" Luke snapped.

"Oh Luke, it wasn't your fault. Tony has problems and if it's anybodies fault. It's Heather's." John assured.

"I know but I invited her." Luke sighed.

"No Luke, Heather invited herself." John corrected.

"Just make sure Tony is OK." Luke pleaded.

"Of course and I will call you as soon as I hear something." John assured.

"Thanks, dad" Luke replied.

"No problem now get some sleep." John replied, tussling Luke's hair.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tony, talk about a rough night. Needless to say Luke and Heather won't be a thing much longer. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Endless Night

It had been a long and stressful night for Gibbs and Tony. Luke's girlfriend had assaulted Tony that afternoon. The incident had left the child so hysterical that he had to be sedated. Tony had woken up a few hours later, he was calmer this time but still not in a good way. He shrank back any time Gibbs put his hands near him and shuddered at the slightest noise. Gibbs was completely outraged by the damage Heather had done. Tony was far from trusting and seeking physical affection but he had made improvements now he was back at square one and somehow Gibbs had a feeling that it would take even longer to make progress this time. Tony may never trust Luke because of what had been done. He may never be able to trust anyone. Tony had already been through so much in his life and his trust was already so fragile. When Tony came out of the sedation he sat in his bed and cried for the rest of the evening. When lights out time came, Tony's sleep was plagued by nightmares. He woke screaming three times over the course of the night. It was one in the morning and Gibbs was sitting by Tony's bed, his hand resting on the child's bed. When it happened. There was this horrible electronic scream, then Tony's body started to violently jerk, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Two nurses rushed into Tony's room; one held his legs down, while the other monitored his stats. The seizure went on for twenty minutes before the nurses realized that he was not coming out of it. They yanked off Tony's underwear and shoved a pill up inside of him.

"Uh..." Gibbs started.

"It's a rescue med. We have to give it as suppository because it is too easy for him to spit it out or choke, or for us to mistakenly hurt him if we give it by mouth." Carmen, one of the nurses explained.

"So he's OK now?" Gibbs asked.

"He should be but if not we will be right back in." Nora the other nurse replied.

* * *

Gibbs had seen seizures before. Hell he had even suffered one himself back in the nineties. It was not long after the first explosion and the doctors chalked it up to him overexerting himself. Years later McGee was drugged by a suspect and suffered a seizure right in the middle of the bullpen. Gibbs had dealt with that like it was nothing. Around the same time Luke who was four years old at the time suffered what is known as a febrile seizure. Gibbs remembered hearing about the incident on the phone (it was before John's family moved to DC) and wondering how John had been rendered so effected by the incident. He was a doctor and had been trained to handle anything. It didn't make sense to Gibbs when John recalled being unable to handle the seizure but when it happened to Tony it all made since. It was different when it was your own kid. When your own child was suffering a medical crisis before your very eyes. It was purely terrifying. At least Tony had been in the hospital when he had his first episode. Because there is no way that Gibbs would be able to handle it on his own.

* * *

Tony was still now. Not the still that came from being in a a peaceful rest but the still that came from being in bad medical shape. His eyes were half opened and dazed and his breathing was shallow. His skin was too pale and he just didn't seem right. His heart monitor was beeping in a more rythmatic fashion. The nurses had assured him that he Tony was doing well but Gibbs was far from at ease. He hated seeing his son sick. Once Tony was declared "stable", he had rushed out to call John and Donna. He hated to disturb his brother and sister in law this late at night but he could not handle this alone. He needed family by his side. Just in case this happened again. To his relief John and Donna had agreed to come right over. They just had to tell Luke to keep watch over his siblings and then they would be right there. In the mean time Gibbs sat alone in Tony's hospital room, willing his son's brain to remain calm, praying that this would never happen again. All while being furious that Senior had left his son with yet another severe complication.

"Jethro?" John called.

"Hmm?" Jethro asked.

"How is he?" John asked.

"They say he's stable but I'm terrified that it will happen again." Jethro explained.

"Well I am here now." John replied.

"Thanks, where's Donna?" Jethro asked.

"Parking the car. She will be up soon but she wanted me to get to you right away." John explained.

"Alright" Jethro replied.

"You don't blame Luke for what happened, right?" John asked.

"It wasn't his fault. That girl is a bitch and I of all people should not be judging a man for being with a bitch." Jethro explained.

"Good because I know that Luke is worried about that." John replied.

"I'll call him tomorrow and we can work it out." Jethro replied.

"Good" John replied.

"I am going to try and get a little sleep. You mind keeping an eye?" Jethro asked, eyeing the couch in the back of the room.

"Of course" John replied.

* * *

Sleep did not come for Jethro that night. Anytime he heard a noise he would jump awake. It was like he was back overseas, always on guard. Because if he let his guard down for even a second, something terrible could happen. He wondered if this would be his new life, constantly terrified for his son. Unable to sleep at night, because at any second something could go horribly wrong. Could he really handle this at his age? Had he just made a huge mistake that would only be unfair to Tony. He loved that boy but was he really thinking in the best interest of the child or were his intentions more selfish than good?

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Gibbs having his doubts about raising Tony? Will his family be able to convince him that he is just having nerves? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Breaking Point

John sensed that something was wrong with his brother almost immediately. He had always had a sixth sense when it came to Jethro. Even when they were babies he would be at Jethro's crib before he even started crying. Tonight was no exception. Donna had gone down the hall to try and get a little sleep but John remained in his nephew's room. Jethro at least appeared to be asleep and John didn't want to interrupt the little amount of sleep his brother got. So he took a seat in the chair beside Jethro's couch and ended up falling asleep sitting up, his head hanging over the back. He woke only when the morning sun heated his face. The first thing he noticed upon waking was how much his neck ached. He massaged his neck until it was loose enough to move and allow him to stand. Making a mental note to see if his chiropractor could work him in for an emergency appointment. The second thing he noticed was Jethro was sitting up on the couch, staring straight ahead.

"Donna had to go to work." Jethro remarked, noticing that his brother was awake.

"Kids get off OK?" John asked.

"Don't know it's still early. They had an emergency or something." Jethro replied.

"Alright" John replied.

"You sleep good?" John asked.

"No" Jethro replied.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I can't do it." Jethro confessed.

"Do what?" John asked.

"I can't raise Tony." Jethro admitted.

"Yes you can." John corrected.

"No I can't! I am too old and inexperienced to raise a kid like Tony." Jethro argued.

"Jethro what you are feeling is nerves. All parents feel it." John explained.

"I don't know anything about raising him." Jethro commented.

"You'll learn. They will teach you in the rehab hospital." John explained.

"What if something happens to me?" Jethro asked.

"Do what all parents do select people you trust to step up for you if it comes down to that." John explained.

"I can't do this. I just can't. He deserves more than me." Jethro sighed.

"It will do more harm than good if you give up on Tony. He is damaged and Lord knows he has trust issues. If you turn your back on him, he will see it as abandonment and he will never be able to trust anyone. He is a challenging enough case for adoption as it is. If he is totally broken it will be impossible and he will spend his life in foster care. After he ages out, he will either be warehoused in a group home or die in the gutter. He needs you more than you realize." John explained.

"See he's a challenge. I can't do it." Jethro retorted.

"Yes Jethro he is a challenge but that is why I selected you to care for Tony. I knew that you would give him the care and love he deserves. You are the strongest and most loving person I know. If you can survive everything you have, I know that you can care for Tony." John explained.

"I am a Marine and I am supposed to be strong. Why do I feel this way?" Jethro asked.

"Two reasons first of all you have nerves like I said. All parents have nerves. Because parenting is hard that's why little kids don't have babies." John explained.

"That is true." Jethro agreed.

"It is. Secondly you are exhibiting the same behavior I see all the time in my line of work. Your kid is in the hospital and that becomes your world. Life outside of the hospital ceases to exist. Yes it is important to put your child first. That being said, unless your child is on the verge of death and every breath is a miracle. You need to get out and live life. Go out to lunch or dinner, meet up with friends. Anything even if you only walk the hospital's grounds for fifteen minutes a day. Get out there breathe real air. Not the antiseptic and illness laden hospital air. Be in real light not under the buzzing florescent lights. Live, Tony is living and doing well. You need to live." John explained.

"What if he has another seizure or something happens?" Jethro asked.

"The hospital will call if anything happens." John explained.

"What if Tony wakes up alone and thinks he has been abandoned again?" Jethro asked.

"Look for today you just need sleep. I am going to take you home and then I will come back and spend a few hours with Tony. I will come get you as soon as you get a little sleep." John instructed.

"I can't leave him during visiting hours. I will go home tonight, I may even meet everybody for a drink but I am not leaving during visiting hours." Jethro argued.

"Jethro you are so exhausted that you can barely stand and the hospital is a terrible place to try and sleep if you can help it. After that you really need to enjoy yourself." John insisted.

"How am I supposed to enjoy myself?" Jethro asked.

"Luke has a half day today, pick him up and spend time with him. I think that you two need some time together, just the two of you. Work things out and help each other relax." John explained.

"That does actually sound really nice." Jethro agreed.

"It does and then you can be back by this afternoon. When Tony will be awake and wanting to interact, bring Luke with you. It will be perfect." John explained.

"Alright" Jethro agreed.

* * *

Luke was dreading the final bell. As soon as school was out, he was going to break-up with Heather. Their break-up was a long time coming. She had been rude to his family and she didn't seem to care about _him._ She cared about him becoming a Marine but Lucas Jackson Gibbs was nothing to her. Only the Marine he would become was worthy of her love. The incident with Tony had been the final straw, she had attacked a handicapped child. She was not worthy of his time, not worthy of his love. Breaking up should be easy but it wouldn't be. Heather was bound to make a big scene. Sophomore year the Silver Ring Thing had given a speech for one of the big assemblies they had every quarter. All the couples whose romances were deemed serious by high school standards, were exchanging their Promise Rings. Basically a cheap way of saying "Gee I hope I can bang you and then we can just toss these under my bed and forget about them for ten years." Luke didn't give his to Heather because he didn't want to promise himself to her. His parents and him had a deal that if he got a girl knocked up, they would not support him. They would be grandparents to the baby but Luke would have to be the father. He wanted to keep his ring as a promise to himself not some girl he had been dating for seven months. Heather had, had a huge tantrum in the cafeteria and ended up being escorted off the premise by the resource officer. Apparently she had threatened to kill herself and it turned into a huge thing. If she was going to act that crazy over some stupid ring, Luke dreaded her reaction to the break-up. The final bell rang three hours early thanks to a teacher's meeting. He grabbed his books and his backpack and trudged down the hall. After ditching the books he wouldn't need into his locker. He made his way to Heather's locker. She was leaning against not her locker but the one next to hers giggling with one of her ditsy friends. Who from the sound of it was describing giving blow-jobs to half of the basketball team at the big party the other night. Luke poked his way through the crowd and made over to Heather. The crowd parted and Jeffery Davidson rolled over, along with Jordan who happened to be his helper. Jeffery had developed an extremely high fever and suffered a massive stroke when he was in pre-school. As a result his mental and emotional development stopped at three and half years old. Typically his locker was in the ESE building but they were repainting in there and Jeffery was sharing a locker with Jordan. Students were supposed to accommodate but most were just being immature asses.

"Move Heathy!" Jeffery cried.

"Shut-up retard!" Heather hissed.

"Heather how about you stop being a bully and move out of the way." Jordan suggested.

"I don't listen to fatties or babies." Heather retorted.

"Not baby!" Jeffery argued.

"You're wearing a diaper. That makes you a baby." Heather shot back.

"True, Jordy?" Jeffery asked.

"You aren't a baby Jeffery. Heather is just a bully." Jordan assured.

"Better than being a slutty pig. Oink! Oink! Slutty Pig! Pee-Pee in a diaper baby!" Heather taunted.

"Heather!" Luke snapped.

"Oh hi, Lukey!" Heather called.

"First of all stop being a bitch! Secondly I need to talk to you, outside!" Luke snapped.

"Of course Lukey, I am sorry Jordan and Jeffery." Heather apologized in the phoniest tone Luke had ever heard.

* * *

Luke followed Heather towards the exit, stopping only briefly to look back, Jordan was doing her best to comfort Jeffery before he got too upset. She turned her head slightly and Luke saw the pain in her eyes from the other end of the hall. He made a mental note to call her later. He got to the parking lot and over to Heather's ridiculously overpriced convertible.

"So what do you want to talk about, Lukey? Did you enlist? Are you finally ready to take our relationship to the next level?" Heather asked, tracing her finger around his chest.

"No Heather, it's over." Luke replied.

"What's over Lukey? Please say your friendship with that fat-ass Jordan. She just wants to come between us. That is not a real friend." Heather questioned.

"No Heather, I am breaking up with you." Luke replied.

"Breaking up with me? I don't understand." Heather remarked.

"I am done with you! I am sick of you! You punched my disabled cousin in the face and you tormented Jeffery and Jordan. Both of whom are my friends. You treat my family like crap and you act like you are the queen of the world. I am sick of you. I am done with you. You are just a spoiled bitch who wants a handsome boy on her arm. Well I am sick of being arm candy! I am sick of apologizing for you! I am sick of watching you torment anyone who is different from you! I am done with you! We are done! It is over! Get over yourself!" Luke snapped.

"No Lukey! Don't dump me! That is so cruel!" Heather cried.

"Cut the crap Heather! It's over! Don't be a drama queen! I am not falling for it!" Luke shot back.

"Fine Luke, dump me! I hope you are smothered underneath that lard-ass Jordan! Or choke to death on Tony and Jeffery's diaper fumes!" Heather snapped.

* * *

 **A/N: Jethro and Luke, talk in the next chapter and John has a bad run in with Mallory the social worker. Who has a connection to Heather. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Connections

As much as he hated to admit it Gibbs actually did feel a lot better after he got some sleep. Being away from the hospital was rough but John was right. Tony was doing well and he did need to carry on with his life. Still he did have a twinge of guilt when he thought about what he was doing. He felt terrible for just leaving his son like that. Mostly because Tony could not leave the hospital himself. He had to stay in that terrible place for at least a few more days. Then instead of getting to go home. He would be transferred to a rehab hospital. A place he could be stuck at for around a month. All Gibbs wanted was to have his precious son home with him. He wanted Tony to in a place of love and peace. In a real home. Not trapped in a cell-like room in the hell hole, abuse house where he had spent the first five years of his life. Not in the loud and scary hospital setting in which he was trapped for the duration but in a safe and warm home. He could not wait to buy his new house and get Tony's room set up. It was going to be a paradise. He would fill the room with toys and books, and get Tony a nice warm bed with the softest sheets and fluffiest pillows. It would be the exact opposite of the room he had, had in his first house. It wouldn't make up for the abuse and pain Tony had endured but it would show him that he deserved a good life. For now however, Tony was stuck in the misery of a hospital and Gibbs was stuck alone in his home.

* * *

Gibbs ended up getting four hours of sleep that morning. It wasn't enough to make up for what he had lost over the past few days but it was enough to get him through. He wanted to rush back to the hospital as soon as he woke up but John had told him to go out and live life. He had no idea how to "go out and live life" anymore. Ever since he had lost his wife and daughter, all he did was exist. He knew that he would have to learn to live again if he was going to care for Tony but for now. For now he just needed to enjoy himself. He didn't want to go out to eat or go shopping. All he wanted to do was to spend time with his favorite person in the world, besides Tony. It was perfect that Luke only had a half day today and they could get time together. Gibbs adored Stephen and Annie but Luke and him had always had a special bond. Ever since the day Luke was born they were best friends. Spending time with Luke was just the thing to cheer him up on an emotional day like today. He pulled into John's house and waited until Luke pulled his ancient Ford Taurus into the driveway. The teenager slammed the door behind him and stormed towards the house. Gibbs had never seen Luke in a mood like this. He was always so even tempered and happy. Now however it was almost as if his entire world had come crashing down around him. Gibbs watched as Luke stormed up the front steps to the porch, before throwing his backpack down and swiftly kicking the porch rail. Concerned, Gibbs got out of the car and walked up to the porch. He knelt down beside Luke and placed his hand on the teens shoulder. Luke looked up at him with his big blue eyes, a trait that all the Gibbs men shared.

"Oh hey, Uncle Jethro." Luke greeted.

"What's wrong Luke?" Jethro asked.

"I broke up with Heather today." Luke explained.

"I'm sorry." Jethro apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I am relieved to be done with her." Luke replied.

"If it's such a relief why are you so upset?" Jethro asked.

"It was bad, really bad." Luke explained.

"What happened?" Jethro asked.

"She's acting like I am the jerk and she acts like Jordan is this big slut.." Luke explained.

"Why would she think that you are a jerk and Jordan is a slut?" Jethro asked.

"Because I am friends with Jordan and I can talk to her. She thinks I am a jerk because I care more about Tony than her." Luke explained.

"What a piece of work." Jethro remarked.

"I know and I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't even want her to come." Luke apologized.

"You are the one I want an apology from. All you did was try to make a little bitch care about somebody other than herself." Jethro explained.

"Thanks but I still feel terrible." Luke replied.

"Don't" Jethro insisted.

"I'll try" Luke replied.

"How are you really holding up?" Jethro asked.

"Relieved, I have wanted to break things off with Heather for a while but I never had the courage before. I thought she could change or that she would grow-up. After yesterday I realized that she is just a spoiled brat and maybe she will change one day but until then I am done. Is that stupid?" Luke explained.

"Honestly Luke I never understood what you saw in Heather." Jethro commented.

"I was a stupid fourteen years old and she had the biggest breasts in the grade." Luke admitted.

"Ah the age old story." Jethro remarked.

"The thing is even though Heather was hot. I have always loved Jordan." Luke explained.

"I thought as much." Jethro replied.

"You noticed?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah, so why didn't you ask her out in ninth grade?" Jethro asked.

"Because it never works out when boys and girls are friends and Jordan has been my friend forever. She was the one who comforted me when you were in the hospital. When I was sure that I was going to lose you." Luke explained.

"You guys have been friends for a long time. If you treat each other with respect. You have a far greater chance of remaining friends after a break-up but I can't see you guys breaking-up." Jethro explained.

"So I should go for it?" Luke asked.

"As soon as you are ready." Jethro replied.

* * *

John Gibbs kept his promise to his brother and spent most of the day with Tony. Leaving only long enough to check on the kids, use the bathroom, and get some lunch. Tony spent the majority of the day sleeping but they took him down for therapy for about an hour after lunch. John used that opportunity to stretch his legs and breathe the fresh-air. Afternoon approached much faster than he could have even anticipated and before he knew it. He had a text from Luke saying that Jethro and him were stopping for ice-cream and would be to the hospital in about an hour and a half. Beside him Tony slept soundly, completely wiped out from the days therapy. Tony tired very easily and John knew that was a result of the brain injury he had suffered during Senior's latest attack. Tony was a fragile physically as he was mentally but John knew that in time he would improve. He reached over a placed his hand on Tony's arm. He loved it when Tony was sleeping and didn't flinch from fear. He had nightmares a lot of the time but sleeping was the only time when Tony was truly peaceful. Maybe that was part of why he did it so much. John heard high heels clicking on the tile floor outside. The sound got closer and then the door opened. John looked up and saw a tall woman with flowing blonde hair. He studied her for a minute and tried to figure out who exactly she was.

"May I help you, mam?" John asked.

"Mallory Franklin, CPS." Mallory introduced.

"Your Tony's social worker." John remarked.

"Yeah that's what I just said." Mallory replied.

"What are you doing here? Do you need Jethro because he is away at the moment but will be back soon." John explained.

"I am responding to a complaint." Mallory explained.

"Complaint?" John asked.

"Well not so much a complaint as much as a concern. Some people are concerned that Tony is more severely, mentally impaired than first thought. He is also exhibiting signs of behavioral disorders. I just want to do a follow up." Mallory explained.

"Isn't that more the job for a psychologist?" John asked.

"Well yes but I can interact with Tony and hand my findings over to a therapist. If we find the concerns to be true. Then we are going to hand Tony over to a group home that can better serve his special needs." Mallory explained.

"You mean if the findings are accurate and Jethro states that he cannot handle such a challenging child." John corrected.

"No John if these findings are accurate. We are going to take Tony away. People like Jethro do not need kids like Tony. Kids like Tony don't belong in society. They belong in special homes where they can be out of society's hair." Mallory explained.

"How the hell can you say something like that?! In your line of work!" John demanded.

"I do my job to help normal kids. Retarded cripples do not deserve love." Mallory explained.

"Give me the name of your supervisor! You are not qualified for this job! These already damaged children do not deserve a bitch like you!" John barked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Mallory scoffed.

"Actually you do." John corrected.

"Prove it." Mallory demanded.

"If abuse or mistreatment is suspected at the hands of the social worker, nurse or any other hired caretaker. You are well within your legal right to report the suspect to their supervisor. The caregiver is legally required to disclose the supervisor's name if asked. It is in my contract." John explained.

"Whatever" Mallory scoffed.

"Mama?" A familiar voice called.

"What is it baby girl?" Mallory asked.

"Can we go to the mall now?" The girl asked.

"Just a minute Heather. I am trying to make sure that Tony does not cause anymore trouble." Mallory explained.

"Your Heather's mom. That's where I recognize you from." John remarked.

"I was wondering when you would catch on." Mallory remarked.

"Let me get this straight. Not only are you a closed minded bully but you are teaching your daughter to be the same way? John observed.

"You have a lot of nerve calling my daughter a bully. Your son broke her heart and humiliated her. You should be ashamed." Mallory argued.

"Your teenage daughter punched a disabled five year old in the face!" John shot back.

"That little freak ruined a one thousand dollar outfit and pair of shoes. After shitting himself in a room full of people." Mallory hissed.

"He is bedridden and has no feeling below the waist!" John snapped.

"Exactly why he needs to be locked away!" Mallory snapped.

"Get out! Now! I will get your supervisor's name from the agency. I can't look at you anymore let alone talk to you!" John snapped.

"Fine!" Mallory shouted.

"Jerk!" Heather screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: Is this really the last we will see of Heather and Mallory? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. What Makes A Family

Two days had passed since Luke's break-up with Heather and John's encounter with Mallory. Both were beyond furious by their interactions and had all but written off the Franklin woman. John had reported Mallory to her supervisor and she had assured him that she would speak with Mallory next time she saw her. Unfortunately Mallory had not been to the office in two days and was not answering either of her phones. One bit of good news was that Tony was finally being moved to the rehab hospital. Jethro, John, and Luke had found an excellent facility for Tony to receive his rehabilitation and learn how to live with being in a wheelchair. It was located in Baltimore and called "New Hope Pediatric and Woman's Rehabilitation Center". It had a state of the art physical therapy gym filled with top ranked therapists. The occupational and speech therapy teams were the best of the best as well. The patients were housed in three separate wings. Woman were in one wing, Children aged thirteen to eighteen were in another, and children aged six months to twelve years were in the last. All were connected to the rehab center that sat directly in the middle of the building but were only accessible by other patients with the permission of whomever said patient claimed to desire to visit and a security officer had to let you inside. Patients were limited by the same visiting hours as regular visitors and common rooms were locked from eight o'clock PM to eight o'clock AM. The lady Jethro Gibbs had spoken to had informed him that there were two other children Tony's age currently recuperating in the little kid's ward. A boy and a girl; the boy had been hit by a car and the girl had, had cancer. With any luck these children would make excellent friends for Tony. The boy was in desperate need of friends his own age to support him but being confined to a hospital for at least another month left him limited in the children he could interact with. For his safety Tony was being transported via ambulance but Gibbs was going to follow behind in his car. Once Tony was settled in he would meet with a family encounter and learn what exactly he would need to do for Tony. What modifications he would need to look for in a vehicle and home. Presently Gibbs was sitting alone in his son's room waiting for an orderly to arrive to take Tony down to the ambulance bay.

"You ready to go to the rehab hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"Wha's a rehhaab hosspal?" Tony asked.

"It's a special kind of hospital where people learn to be independent again after a bad illness or injury. Some will learn how to walk again, while others will learn how to live without one or more of their limbs, how to use prosthetic. In your case you are going to learn how to adapt to being in a wheelchair and get your arm muscles built up." Gibbs explained.

"You still be wif me?" Tony asked.

"Yes I will still come and see you everyday in the rehab hospital just like I do here." Gibbs explained.

"Ther frver?" Tony asked.

"No you will not be in the rehab hospital for a few weeks and then you'll get to go home." Gibbs explained

"Hme?!" Tony cried in pure terror.

"Oh no... no! You are not going to your old house. You are coming home with me to our brand new house." Gibbs explained.

"S tghr?" Tony asked.

"Yes we are going to live together." Gibbs explained.

"Abt Snr?" Tony asked.

"Senior is in prison and he cannot hurt you anymore." Gibbs explained.

"Snr rlly gne?" Tony asked.

"Yes he is in prison and you and me are going to become a family." Gibbs explained.

"Hw we fmily?" Tony asked.

"I am going to adopt you." Gibbs explained.

"Wh's adptin?" Tony asked.

"Adoption means that a mommy, daddy, or two parents will pick out a little girl or boy who either doesn't have parents or whose parents can no longer take care of them. After I adopt you. You will be my son and I will be your father. " Gibbs explained.

"And yu'll lve me?" Tony asked.

"Always and forever" Gibbs assured.

"K" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs had a lot on his mind as he drove behind the ambulance on the way to the rehabilitation hospital. It broke his heart that Tony had to ask if he would be loved and so greatly feared having to go back to Senior. Jack and him weren't exactly on the best term for the majority of his life but at least he never had to fear his father. Well at least not without good reason. When he was five and he rubbed chocolate frosting all over his mom's antique table cloth. All because his parents wouldn't let him have a second piece of John's birthday cake. Then when he was nine and he cut up all of John's baseball card because he was mad that he got grounded for his marks and John was rewarded with a brand new pack of baseball cards. When he was was fourteen and he took his dad's car out for a spin. That one was just because he felt like it and seriously why did you have to wait til you were sixteen to drive. Those were all times he feared Jackson and each time he really did deserve what he got. When he was five and nine it was as Stephen referred to it "A Baboon Butt" from being smacked so hard with the belt. When he was fourteen it was getting such a loud lecture that half of Stillwater gathered on the Gibbs's lawn, and being grounded for the rest of ninth grade which really sucked because it was only December. Both of which really sucked but he really did deserve it. On the other hand he knew that he could always count on Jack. When he was six and some third graders dared him to go play in an empty mine-shaft. He was down there for hours and was sure that he would perish. Jack rode down on that old elevator, brought him back up to the world, and after a stern lecture he was safe in his warm bed by bedtime. When he was eight and it was the first mother's day since his mom died. The kids were supposed to make mother's day cards but he didn't have one anymore. Eddie Gantry and his minions Benji Johnson, Jimmy Tucker, and Meredith Watson loved rubbing that in his face. He came home in tears on the Wednesday before Mother's Day and that Thursday Mrs. Williams announced a guest speaker would be coming for Social Studies class. It was Jack and he calmly explained to the class that some people had different families. Some kids didn't have any siblings while others had ten. Some kids came out of their mommy's tummy while others were born from another woman's tummy but picked out special by another family. Sometimes a kid would have two parents but other times he or she would only have one. Sometimes that was because the mommy or daddy died but sometimes the daddy or mommy would leave the family. The subject of divorce was a touchy one in those days but if anybody could bring it up. It was Jackson Gibbs. The talk that Jack had given was a powerful one and it stuck with Jethro to this day. On this particular day he could hear those words as clear as day. Especially Jack's line about adopted children.

" _Another thing I would like you kids to know before I go back to the store. Sometimes children will be a part of a two parent home and they will or won't have any brothers and sisters but they didn't come out of their mommy's tummy. They were born into another family but that family either died or could not care for them any longer. So another family will take them in and love them just as the do or would their own children."_ Gibbs whispered to himself as he drove. He was amazed by how similar the words Jack had spoken to his class were to what he had told Tony.

"I miss you dad but I am doing pretty well. I adopted a little boy. Can you believe that dad? Adopting a kid at fifty-six years old? Anyway his name is Tony and he is the most amazing little boy you could ever hope to meet. His dad abused him horribly and now he has to use a wheelchair. We're moving him to the rehabilitation hospital right now. God I wish that you could meet him, he is so amazing. John and his family adore him. He's just so amazing." Gibbs spoke as he drove down the freeway.

* * *

Gibbs continued to reflect on Jack's words as he drove towards the hospital. It didn't hit him until that day how bizarre it was that Jack mentioned kids being adopted because their parents couldn't take care of them. Kids weren't removed from their homes back then. If you were adopted it was because your parents were dead. Adoption wasn't as taboo a subject as divorce but it certainly was touchy. In most cases it was because the mother could not carry children and that was a great shame in those days. As he reflected on Jack's words. He couldn't help but remember all the times Jack had let kids stay with them. Sometimes they were having trouble at home like their parents wouldn't accept that they were gay or wanted to date somebody or a different race or religion. While other times it was clear the kids were being beaten. That's when it hit him. When he was a boy he met the Moore family but never the Gibbs family and Jack never spoke of his father. Only his mother who died of Whooping Cough when Jack was four. Jack mentioned moving to Stillwater when he was a teenager but never moving with his father. Jack's father Paul died when Jethro was ten and John had just turned twelve but Jack left the boys with LJ and attended the funeral alone. Gibbs found his paternal grandfather's obituary whilst going through his father's thing. He was shocked to learn that he lived in Briar Creek. That was only two towns over and they drove through all the time on the way to visit Anne's sister, her husband, and the cousins in Roaring Creek. Even more shocking he had spent his entire life there never leaving for more than a day. If Paul never left his hometown than how and why did Jack get to Stillwater? Another shocking discovery among Jack's things was his birth-certificate. Jack's full name was not Jackson John Gibbs but Paul Johnathan Gibbs Junior. He had, had his name legally changed when he eighteen. Though he had given the name Jackson to his school. Suddenly a shocking memory flashed before Gibbs's eyes.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Nine year old Jethro Gibbs stood in the back of his father's store. Helping out in the store was not his ideal Saturday. He would much rather be at the creek, riding his bike way too fast up and down Main Street or playing sports with his friends Bobby Miller and Jeffery Dillon. Unfortunately report cards had arrived the day before and once again Jethro's grade's were atrocious. Which meant yet another grounding and spending the next three Saturday's working in the store with Jack. He heard the store's door swing open and then slam shut. The grumbling that followed indicated that it was Mr. Meyer Stillwater's resident mean old man. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door that led to the backroom._

" _God Dammit, John! Get your lazy ass out here right now! I know your back there you piece of shit! Get out here now! Or else!" Mr. Meyer demanded. Jethro now knew that he had dementia and that's why he called people by the wrong name and part of why he was so mean._

* * *

 _Jackson was standing two feet away from Jethro holding a jar of preserved fruits. When he heard Mr. Meyer scream he froze, his body began to tremble, and the jar fell from his hands and shattered all over the floor. His eyes grew wide with fear._

" _Dad are you alright?" Jethro asked._

" _Go home and sit in your room Jethro. I don't want you here anymore." Jack replied._

* * *

 _That night Jack came home later than usual and reeking of alcohol. Jack never drank, unless he was really upset. He walked into Jethro and John's room and sat between their beds. He kept saying that he loved his boys and would never hurt them in a slurred voice. Late that night Jethro was passing by his father's room on the way to the bathroom. Through the closed door he could hear his dad crying._

" _Please stop, don't hurt me. I didn't mean to."_

* * *

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Gibbs was so lost in thought that he had to slam on his brakes and pray when he came to a stop-light. Jack's behavior was extremely strange. At least it was to an innocent nine year old who had only known love but now it all made sense. Jack like Tony had been a victim of abuse at the hands of his father but he was not freed. He had to free himself by running away as soon as he was old enough to make it on his own. That's why Jack had known Leroy Jethro Moore in high school and why LJ had, had a crush on Ann despite segregation being the law of the day. The Moore's had taken him in and that's why Jethro was named for Leroy Jethro despite his namesake making it clear that he despised his name as much as Jethro Gibbs did.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of my take on Jack's past? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Love

Tony had been in the rehab hospital for three days now. All in all he was doing well though therapy was taking it's toll on the child. He had therapy five hours a day, six days a week. One hour of physical therapy in the morning from nine until ten o'clock. Two hours of OT front ten thirty until twelve thirty, followed by lunch hour. Then he had one hour of speech therapy from two until three. He finished the day with a second hour long PT session from three until four. It was a grueling schedule for a small child but it was necessary. Upon his release Tony would continue to receive therapies though they would be spread out throughout the week, not clumped together daily as they were in the hospital. Getting Tony to participate in therapies was a challenge but after a while he would give in and do as he was told.

* * *

It was over an hour drive from Gibbs house in Alexandria to Tony's hospital in Baltimore. Between the grueling drive and the fact that he needed to move into a new house anyway. Gibbs was living in an apartment across the street from the hospital. The hospital had bought out the apartment complex directly across the street from the facility and converted them to a temporary home for the parents and families of children staying in the hospital. Gibbs had taken a tiny one room apartment on the far back, left corner of the complex. It was furnished but very simple but he didn't mind. He was only home between visiting hours. Any time not spent with Tony was preparing to bring Tony home. He was looking at handicapped accessible homes and vans, and had begun the process of clearing out his old house. Still Jethro started each morning the same way. Every morning he went to the hospital and ate breakfast with Tony.

"Are you going to work hard today?" Gibbs asked.

"Mmhm" Tony murmured.

"That's my boy." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony's arms shook as he moved his spoon from the bowl of cereal to his mouth. He couldn't understand it but the shaking was another part of the injuries he had suffered at the hands of his father. It didn't seem fair nor did it make sense. He couldn't move his legs at all but his arms shook most of the time and even the most simple tasks were attached to difficulty. He had to go to therapy all day everyday to learn how to live with his disabilities and to get better at talking and taking are of himself. He always felt terrible after therapy and wanted nothing more than to give it up but he knew that giving up would disappoint Gibbs. if he disappointed Gibbs too much his new dad may give up on him and then what would happen? Nobody wanted a kid like him, just a worthless and stupid little loser. Gibbs said that he was not stupid but he certainly felt that way. Everything confused him and he had trouble doing things that according to the doctors, kids his age were supposed to be able to do. He hated the doctors. They were always in and out of his room giving him medicine and talking about him. He didn't understand half of what they were saying but they would use big words like; paraplegia, epilepsy, neurological damage, language delays, malnourished, incontinence, and so many others. Tony didn't know what any of those terms really meant. They were all just big words for the sentence Senior uttered every time he saw him. "You are worthless junior." Usually more insults followed but no matter what he would always call Tony worthless. Though to be fair, he was worthless. He hated feeling this way, he pushed his food away and started to gag. Gibbs practically dove under him with a small pink basin. A huge was of bile fell out of his mouth and splattered all over the basin. Gibbs moved the basin over to the counter and gently placed his arms around Tony's shoulders. He was starving and wanted nothing more than to finish his breakfast but he just felt so sick. This happened all the time. He would eat a little food and then he would get upset and throw-up. After he threw-up it was at least twelve hours before he could even think of eating again.

"What's wrong little fella?" Gibbs asked.

"T stpid." Tony sniffed.

"You aren't stupid. You've just been hurt a lot." Gibbs assured, calmly pulling Tony into a gentle hug.

* * *

While Tony was in his therapies Jethro went with John to look at a used car-lot in Baltimore. He had driven past the day before and saw that there were several vans in the lot that could easily be made accessible for Tony. The ideal thing would be to find a van already equipped with wheelchair accessible equipment but the odds of just happening on one of those were pretty slim. Jethro and John had stopped in front of a large black van.

"What do you think of this one? You could put the lift on the side or in the back." John suggested.

"It's a possibility." Jethro remarked.

"How high?" John asked.

"Fifty, fifty" Jethro replied.

"OK I'll get a picture and look it up on Car Fax." John replied.

"Thanks" Jethro replied.

"You alright?" John asked.

"Just thinking about something." Jethro replied.

"What?" John asked.

"Do you ever wonder if dad was a victim of child abuse?" Jethro asked.

"He did show certain signs and we did never meet grandpa but I don't know and it's not like we can ask him. Why do you ask?" John explained.

"I explained adoption to Tony the other day and I remembered dad talking to my class about families after mom died and he said that sometimes kids were adopted because there families didn't love them and hurt them. That didn't happen in those days and then dad lived with the Moore's." Jethro explained.

"It makes sense." John remarked.

"Too bad we can't know." Jethro sighed.

"Maybe we can. Dad used to keep journal's going back to when he was a kid about Annie's age. Maybe there is something in there." John explained.

"Yeah they might but I thought we gave those to the Stillwater Historical Society." Jethro recalled.

"We only gave the documents from the store years to the Historical Society." John corrected.

"So you have the other journals?" Jethro asked.

"In my attic." John replied.

* * *

After getting off of school that afternoon, Luke went over to his uncle's house. Jethro would be moving out of this house and into one that better fit Tony's needs, in the coming days and weeks. Since he was spending most of his time trying to find a new house and car. It had fallen on Luke, and his parents and siblings to clear our Jethro's house. Having nothing better to do Luke left school and drove over to his uncle's house on Laurel Street. Wondering how many more times he would stand in this home. He grabbed an armful of boxes and walked into the kitchen. He was cleaning out the fridge when his phone buzzed. He slid his phone out of his pocket and saw that Jordan was texting him.

 _Jordan: Hey going to my grandma's house to drop off groceries. Are you at your uncle's?_

 _Luke: Yeah cleaning out the house._

 _Jordan: He find a place yet?_

 _Luke: No but my dad found a place online and they are meeting with the Realtor tomorrow._

 _Jordan: Great_

 _Luke: Do you want to come over?_

 _Jordan: If you are allowed._

 _Luke: As long as it's just you it's fine._

 _Jordan: Great_

* * *

Luke grouped the perishables that would stay good for a while into one part of the fridge and left a box against the door. None of this food would be any good by the time Jethro got home and his family had plenty of food but Jordan's grandma was on a fixed income and Jordan's single mom had her struggles as well. Moments later there was a knock on the door. Luke called for the person to come in and stepped into the living room. Jordan stood by the front door. Her shoulder length hair was pulled into a messy pony tail, her over-sized glasses sat awkwardly on her face. She wore an old pair of overalls over a sweatshirt for a community college somewhere in Vermont. People tended to pick of Jordan for her appearance she was overweight and awkward. It always bothered Luke that people were so cruel to her. Maybe she wasn't beautiful in the same way that Heather was but she was gorgeous. She was smart and caring. Luke had been in love with her since the day he met her but he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"How's Tony doing?" Jordan asked.

"Pretty good, rehab is hard on him but he is working hard." Luke replied.

"That's good to hear." Jordan replied.

"How's your grandmother?" Luke asked.

"Not good. She asked me where George was about five times in the ten minutes I was over there and she keeps calling me Marcia. My mom is going to put Derrick in with Eddie and put her into Derrick's room. If Eddie can't handle it I will just move into the spare room in the basement. Though with how quickly this has come on. She will probably end up in a nursing home soon." Jordan explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Luke apologized.

"Thanks" Jordan replied.

"Oh yeah my parents are taking Jethro out on Friday and Stephen is going on an overnight with his guitar club. It's just going to be Annie and me, and I was going to take her to the movies. If you want to join us." Luke offered.

"Well I promised the Palmer's that I would watch JJ and Victoria that night but can always ask the Palmer's for permission." Jordan replied.

"That would be fun." Luke replied.

"If it doesn't workout Friday on Saturday night my cousin's children's choir has a show and Bev has a solo. It's going to be pretty boring though. I guess." Jordan offered.

"No that sounds like fun if there's room." Luke replied.

"We have an extra ticket because my grandma was supposed to go but she had an incident at her Prayer Circle the other night and now my mom doesn't want her out at night anymore." Jordan explained.

"That sounds great. Then maybe next weekend we can do something just the two of us?" Luke replied.

"I would love that." Jordan replied, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Jordan is far better for Luke than Heather. Don't you think? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Outing

Sunday's were Tony's day off of all rehabs and Gibbs was allowed to check him out for a few hours. It was a way of training Gibbs to care for Tony on his own and a way for Tony to get used to the outside world. The child had spent most of his time in the hospital and the rest of the time was seemingly spent locked up in the basement. Tony was treated like a prisoner of war; held captive and tormented on a daily basis. He was freed now and safe in the care of Gibbs but both had a lot to learn. The days away from the hospital were how that learning would begin. In a sense the breaks were another form of therapy. Gibbs was both ecstatic and terrified at the thought of his first outing with Tony. He had borrowed the Palmer's minivan and a nurse would be accompanying them for at least the first outing. Luke would be tagging along as well. The teen desperately wanted to bond with Tony and for the boy to trust and love him. Sunday afternoon, Gibbs walked into Tony's room just as the nurse was clearing away Tony's barely eaten lunch. The nurse shook her head and breezed out of Tony's room. Gibbs knew that she cared but she had other patients to tend to. Gibbs walked over and took a seat in the chair by Tony's bed. The chair that was no longer a chair but his post. He spent his days keeping watch over his son.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" Gibbs asked.

"Wass K" Tony replied.

"I wish that you would eat more." Gibbs sighed, stroking Tony's hair.

"Hrts t eat." Tony admitted.

"Oh Tony" Gibbs whispered.

"Na therpy tday?" Tony questioned.

"No therapy, in fact we are busting out of here for a bit. Me, Nurse Lena, and your cousin Luke are going to take you shopping and to the park." Gibbs explained.

"Mene girl ging?" Tony asked.

"No the mean girl is not coming." Gibbs replied.

"Gdd" Tony replied.

"Yes that is very good." Gibbs replied.

"We ding agin?" Tony asked.

"We are going shopping and to the park." Gibbs replied.

"Park?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yes, you like the park?" Gibbs asked.

"Mama use tke me." Tony replied.

"Well if you like it then we will make it a regular thing." Gibbs replied.

"K" Tony replied.

* * *

Nurse Lena arrived about fifteen minutes after Gibbs. She was in her mid to late forties and her hair was graying in places. She wheeled in one of the loner wheelchairs from the hospital. It wasn't a manual chair like, Delilah would use. It was an electric chair with, small, fat wheels and a special strap over where Tony's torso would be. There was a small joystick, like lever on the right arm and the handles were high enough for a good sized adult to push with comfort and ease.

"Wow" Gibbs commented.

"I know it's a fancy one." Lena replied.

"Why the chest strap? Why not a regular lap belt/?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a for Tony's safety. This way if he has a seizure in the chair he won't fall off and his his head on the ground." Lena explained.

"Can he operate it himself?" Gibbs asked.

"We are going to teach him but we need to get his upper body strength first. That is top priority. Even if he gets an electronic chair, he has to have good strength." Lena explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"Now I am sure they are teaching you how to help Tony out of bed and into his chair." Lena replied.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"OK well show me how you do that." Lena instructed.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs took the wheelchair from Lena and pushed it over to Tony's bed. He parked it at the base of the bed. He gently put his hands under Tony's armpits, delicately lifted Tony from the bed, and carefully moved him over to the chair. Once Tony was in the chair, Lena came over, adjusted Tony's body to the exact center of the chair, and carefully pulled the strap over Tony's chest.

"Do you think that you can do that on your own next time, Jethro?" Lena asked.

"I think so." Gibbs replied.

"Excellent, now if you'll grab Tony's bag we can head downstairs." Lena instructed.

* * *

Gibbs picked up the small backpack that was contained Tony's supplies. From now on he would be carrying rescue meds, pull-ups, at least one spare pair of clothes, an extra battery for Tony's bathroom alarm, and a stop watch and notebook so he could keep measure any seizures Tony may have. He had thought that adopting an older kid would mean he wouldn't have to lug around a bunch of junk all the time. If he did he thought the kid would at least carry it but things were not so simple with a disabled child. Even so Gibbs wouldn't trade it for anything. He slung the backpack over his shoulders and followed Lena to the main part of the building. He texted Luke as they left Tony's room. Telling the teen to bring the car around. By the time Tony was signed out and the contact information was given, Luke was waiting in the Palmer's minivan outside of the main entrance. Luke jumped out of the driver's seat and, helped Gibbs and Lena get Tony out of his wheelchair and fasten him into JJ's booster-seat. They ended up having to make a few adjustments to accommodate Tony's small frame. Once he was settled the trio loaded Tony's chair into the back of the van. Gibbs got in the driver's seat, Lena climbed into the passenger seat, and Luke to the seat next to Tony.

"Hi Tony, remember me?" Luke greeted.

"Nuh" Tony replied.

"I am Luke your cousin." Luke introduced.

"Nuh hurt?" Tony asked.

"Tony I would never dream of hurting you or anyone." Luke assured.

* * *

The first stop was the local "Toys R Us". Jethro wanted Tony to have a few real toys to play with. Going in he had no idea what type of toys Tony liked and he didn't want to waste money on toys the child would just ignore. Tony did receive a few toys in the hospital but they were mainly to assist in his therapies and development. Today Tony would be picking out his first real toys and Gibbs could not be happier. Gibbs envisioned Tony bursting with excitement and wanting to buy out the whole store. He should have known that things did not work like that for Tony. Just as they were wheeling Tony into the store a frazzled looking father was carrying a screaming child out under his arm.

"NO! NO! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" The boy cried.

"No! You are not getting anything Jeffery! You did not follow the rules and now you are getting nothing! We will talk more at home!" The father snapped.

"NO! JERK!" Jeffery snapped, kicking his father in the leg

"Jeffery Alvin Walters!" The father scolded, smacking Jeffery hard on the bottom.

"Aghhhh!" Jeffery screamed.

* * *

Gibbs watched the scene unfold and while Jeffery was deserving punishment. He instantly regretted not asking Jeffery's father not to slap Jeffery in public. Though the father would have just scoffed. Until you raise an abused child. You really don't have any idea just how deep the trauma runs. After the incident, Tony covered his eyes and began to cry. Gibbs quickly wheeled Tony into the store but they lights must have been to bright or maybe the store was too loud. Because something sent Tony into a panic. Tony shoved his hands harder into his face, his face turned beet red and he let out a horrible scream. Tony's hands turned white and the scream continued. The child shook and wailed. By now parents were peeking out from the aisles. Gibbs knelt down and put his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"Tony it's OK." Gibbs whispered.

"Don't comfort him! He's having a tantrum!" A mother scolded.

"He's not having a tantrum! I bet he's autistic! It's meltdown!" Another mom argued.

"He's not autistic! The dad is touching him! He's a brat!" The first mother shot back.

"Not all autistic people are repelled by touch!" The second mother corrected.

"You are both wrong! He's my cousin and he's a victim of child abuse! He is overwhelmed and you Lookie Lou morons are only making it worse! How about you go argue about vaccines and how a baby should sleep!" Luke snapped.

"I see where he gets it." The first mother murmured.

* * *

The spectators to Tony's freak-out moved on. Though Gibbs did notice a few glares as he pushed Tony though out the store. For the most part Tony was not interested in toys. Until they got to the car aisle. His face lit up when he saw a cherry red, ride in, plastic mustang.

"Want!" Tony cried.

"Aw I'm sorry Tony. You have to peddle it." Gibbs apologized.

"Nuh" Tony sighed.

* * *

Gibbs's heart broke as he pushed Tony down the aisle. It wasn't fair. Tony should have been able to play with whatever toy he wanted. He should have been able to peddle that car all over the place, going way too fast and getting scolded for speeding and riding it in the house. Instead he was stuck having to steer a slow wheelchair. Sometimes his spasms were too intense for his hands to operate the stick. Finally Gibbs found a large hot-wheels type car that was identical to the one Tony had fallen in love with.

"Look Tony, do you like this?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes!" Tony cried.

"OK" Gibbs replied placing the car into the cart.

* * *

Even with the toy car, Tony was still distraught. He only wanted that riding car but he could not have it. After a while Tony's alarm buzzed. Gibbs gripped the handles on Tony's chair and rushed him towards the bathroom. They barely arrived in time and Tony spattered a little on his pants. It was nothing that a little toilet paper couldn't fix but still it upset him. He cried and buried his face in Gibbs's chest. Gibbs carried Tony out of the stall and pushed the chair with his free hand. For a long time he just held Tony in the corner. After a while Tony calmed and pulled away. Gibbs put him into the wheelchair and they went back to the store. They met Luke and Lena in the stuffed animal aisle. Where they had been before Tony's alarm. Tony was still crying and it clearly disturbed Luke. The teen grabbed the first stuffed animal he saw. It was a fluffy St. Bernard, complete with a little plush whiskey barrel.

"Look Tony" Luke called.

"Puppy" Tony cried.

"Yes it's St. Bernard. They are one of the most loyal dogs." Luke explained.

"Have?" Tony asked.

"Of course you may have it." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah!" Tony cried, expressing true excitement for the first time since Gibbs had met him.

* * *

The toy store ended up being enough excitement for Tony. He ended up falling asleep in his car-seat as soon as the car started. Gibbs drove to the park and waited for a while but after Tony did not wake up, they drove back to the rehab center. Lena and Gibbs helped Tony inside and Luke returned the Palmer's minivan. Before leaving the Palmer's he took out his phone and called his dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad"

"Oh Luke, did everything go OK?"

"There were a few hiccups but it was good for a first time out."

"That's wonderful. We are having Pot Roast for dinner but your mom needs green beans. Would you mind picking some up or do I need to run to the store?"

"I will grab a can on my way home. I need to swing by the hardware store anyway." Luke explained.

"The hardware store? Working on new project, eh? Are you going to start building boats?"

"It's a surprise actually."

"Oh I see."

"Hey does Jethro have a wheelchair picked out for Tony, yet?"

"Not yet but they will start testing chairs out soon. Why?"

"I need the dimensions of the chair."

"OK I will get them for you when a chair is selected but remember that Jethro is moving."

"I know"

* * *

 **A/N: Any ideas on what Luke is making? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Sick Day

Gibbs arrived to the rehab hospital Monday to find that Tony was still in a deep sleep. The shopping trip must have worn him out more than even Gibbs had anticipated. Because he woke up only briefly Sunday night. He barely even picked at his dinner but still ended up getting sick. The poor child threw up, almost every time he ate. The doctors were talking about putting him on a feeding tube if he did not start keeping food down soon. Tony fell back asleep shortly after vomiting and was still out when the nurses threw Gibbs out. The next morning Tony had not budged. He had his chin resting on his chest and his new stuffed St. Bernard was clasped tightly between his arms. His soft brown hair rested messily on his forehead. As Gibbs got closer he noticed that Tony's cheeks were flushed. He remembered finding Kelly in the same state a number of times and knew exactly what was happening. Even still Gibbs prayed that he was wrong as he lowered his hand onto Tony's forehead. Sure enough the child was burning up. Gibbs reached for the bed remote and pressed the call button. Moments later a nurse entered the room.

"May I help you?" Nurse Shelby asked.

"Tony's running a fever." Gibbs replied.

"Oh dear" Nurse Shelby replied.

"Poor kid just can't catch a break." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

It turned out Tony's fever was a hundred and two. Not quite high enough to be transported over to Baltimore Children's but high enough to where he was under close observation and all therapies were canceled for the day. Gibbs canceled his plans and prepared to spend the day by Tony's bedside. He remembered sitting by Kelly's side when she was sick. When he had to work he would always bring her home a stuffed animal, her favorite flowers, and a box of her favorite candy. Tony probably wouldn't be able to keep the candy down and Gibbs didn't know if he had allergies or not. So flowers and candies were out of the question but Tony sure could use an extra stuffed animal. Gibbs made a mental note to run down to the gift shop and grab a little something for his baby.

"Ohh" Tony groaned.

"I know you feel bad little guy. I wish that I could take the pain away from you." Gibbs whispered, softly stroking Tony's hair.

* * *

Every single muscle that Tony could still feel ached. In that moment he wished that he was completely paralyzed so he wouldn't have to feel this pain. He felt hot and cold at the same time. It was painfully clear that he was sick again. Tony got sick a lot and he absolutely despised it. Being sick was the absolute worst feeling in the world. Second worst feeling, the worst feeling was when Senior was beating on him. Something that he would regularly do when he was sick. Senior would always say that Tony was faking and then knock him around. When Tony was in the hospital he would get to watch TV. Sometimes the show or movie he was watching would feature a sick child. The kid would get to lie around all day in a big comfy bed with soft blankets and extra pillows. The mom and sometimes the dad would bring the kid a tray of food. Just like what Tony ate off of here in the hospital. Tony wished that he could eat the food. Because the food he could eat was really good but his stomach hurt all the time. It had been like that for a long time but Tony could still remember what it was like before. When she didn't go and see the men. Mama would make wonderful meals for them. He loved food, especially Mama's food. Then one day Senior got mad at him, he grabbed him by the left arm, twisted it behind his back and pinned him to the wall. With his free hand Senior punched Tony square in the stomach as hard as he could; over and over, until Tony began to violently throw-up blood. Even after Tony got sick, Senior continued to hit him. After a while Tony passed out from the pain and Senior threw him hard on the ground. Ever since Tony woke up, his stomach hurt constantly. The next time Tony saw Senior was the day he paralyzed him. The last two times Tony saw his father he was left unable to eat or walk. Tony was totally broken; his legs didn't work, he could not eat, and he was sick more than he was well. He was truly worthless. He tightened his grip on the St. Bernard, Luke had given him. He did not deserve this toy. Toys were for good boys and good boys did not get sick all the time. Good boys did not go to the bathroom on themselves, good boys did not feel sorry for themselves because they hurt. Even if they were always in pain. He was a failure, a massive failure. Tony felt Gibbs's hand gently brush over his forehead.

"My poor sick little baby. You are burning up and you just seem so upset. Isn't there anything I can do?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

Luke rushed home from school Monday afternoon. He had bought most of the supplies the day before. Even though he knew that he could not begin work on his project until he knew what type of wheelchair Tony was getting. That didn't stop him from looking for ideas and drawing up blue-prints. He made sure to do his homework first but once that was finished he grabbed a note book from the closet where his parents kept school and office supplies and his sketching pen from off his desk. He turned on his laptop and logged onto Chrome. He typed the words " _Homemade ride in cars for wheelchair bound children._ " Almost instantly he saw images and articles of the cars people had built for their wheelchair bound children. Still he had trouble deciding what to do, what he could do, and most importantly what would be best for Tony. Finally he came to the a website created by a dad whose son had Cerebral Palsy. Luke clicked on the link, when he website was opened he clicked on the contact link and selected that he wanted to email the creator of the site.

 _From:AlwaysLJGibbsJr_

 _To: Michael's-Father_

 _Subject; Ideas for wheelchair car._

 _Body: My uncle recently adopted the most precious five year old boy. Tony was instantly adored by all members of our family. He is the sweetest and most amazing child. Unfortunately Tony also spent the first five years of his life being horribly abused by his father. As a result he is paralyzed from the waist down and has a lot of other chronic problems. His entire life has been a struggle thus far and he is in for many more struggles as his life goes on. Yesterday we took him shopping for the first time and he found a ride in car that he absolutely adored. Unfortunately it is pedal powered. Tony was devastated when he found out. He cried the rest of the afternoon about it. This is after being frightened and criticized in the store. Seeing Tony so distraught broke my heart and I would love to do something for him. My plan is to build him a car that can go around his wheelchair. I found your site and am praying that you have some ideas for me. I will pay you if you would like_

 _Regards, Luke Gibbs... Semper Fi_

* * *

 **A/N: Poor sick Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Another Setback

Tony had been fighting fevers off and on for a week now. On Tuesday his temperature his one hundred and four, and he was transported to Baltimore Children's. Over that week his temperature bounced around between normal and as high as one hundred and three point five. Anytime his fever had been gone long enough to preform the procedure he needed it would spike again and the waiting would start back again. Upon Tony's admission, Gibbs had informed the doctor of Tony's stomach issues. He had run tests and it turns out that Tony had severe stomach damage. The gastrointestinal doctor had admitted that this was one of the worst cases he had ever seen. It reminded him of a patient who had taken a fast pitch softball to the stomach and another who had been hit by a car. He gave a long and confusing medical explanation. That basically meant that it was doing Tony more harm than good to put food into his stomach. Once his fever had broken, they would put him on a feeding tube. What was medically known as a Gastrojejunal Feeding Tube and simply referred to as a GJ tube. It was inserted into Tony's small intestine to nourish him. Because as of now his stomach was too fragile to handle even bland liquids. To the doctors it was a way for Tony to be safely nourished and to help him thrive. What Gibbs saw it as was another scar, another reminder of the abuse he had endured. It was more pain and another thing to desperate Tony from his peers. It hurt because Tony had not been sick from birth. He had presumably been born healthy but a few instances of hatred had destroyed him. Monday morning after nearly a solid week of fevers and suffering. Gibbs sat with his hand resting on Tony's thankfully cool head. Praying that the fever would stay broken. So the procedure could take place and so that Tony could get back to rehab. So he could finally come home.

"Good morning, Agent Gibbs." Dr. Campbell, Tony's GI doctor greeted.

"It's just Gibbs now." Gibbs replied.

"Either way, good morning." Dr. Campbell replied.

"How's my boy? Can we do the surgery today?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we will have to Dr. Arnold evaluates him but his fever has been down for ten hours now and at last check he was stable. So we are cautiously optimistic." Dr. Campbell explained.

"I hope that this is all over and he can start recovery." Gibbs replied.

"Have you been trained on how to handle tube feedings?" Dr. Campbell asked.

"I saw a basic video and they are going to show me after the procedure." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Dr. Campbell replied.

* * *

This month the teacher's meetings were in the morning. So Luke did not have to be at school until ten thirty. Luke woke up at eight in the morning to the news that Tony was getting his GJ tube placed today. His heart brook for his cousin. He could not imagine not being able to eat food or drink beverages. To be dependent on clear liquid. When he was Tony's age his life was Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, smiley face fries, barbecue sauce and grape Kool-Aide when he was Tony's age. He could not imagine waking up one morning and being told that he could not eat or drink anymore. The doctors didn't know if Tony's stomach would ever heal enough for him to be able to eat actual food. If by some miracle he could have actual food. Luke would be sure to make a meal of all Tony's favorite foods. Luke had already agreed to learn how to do feeds. He wanted to be able to give Tony the proper care. Because it was likely that he would be the one to care for Tony after Uncle Jethro was gone.

"Luke! We are going to see Tony before his procedure. Do you want to come with us?" John called.

"Sure but can I take my car? That way I can just go straight to school." John explained.

"Actually I need to borrow your car." Donna replied.

"Sure, why?" Luke asked.

"Mine needs new tires. If it were just me I wouldn't worry too much but Mrs. Donahue is sick. So I have to take Emily and Carrie to Girl Scouts." Donna explained.

"Oh well of course." Luke replied.

"I will drive you Luke. I am on at one but I can drop the car off and take the bus to work." John offered.

"No I'll just take the bus home." Luke replied.

"If your sure." John replied.

* * *

Knowing that Tony would finally be on his feeding tube. Left Gibbs with mixed emotions. On one hand it was nice to know that Tony could finally get the nutrition he so desperately needed. Rather than being made sick by mouth food or having to spend hours wired to the IV that nourished him while he waited for surgery. On the other hand he didn't want it to be real. He wanted this to be a horrible nightmare and Tony to be a happy and healthy child. Unfortunately that was not the case and all Gibbs could do was accept it. He looked up when the door opened expecting it to be Dr. Campbell come to take Tony back for his operation. Instead he was surprised but not surprised to see John and Luke standing in the doorway.

"John? Luke don't you guys have work and school?" Jethro asked.

"I go in at one and Luke starts at ten but he can miss first period." John explained.

"How's he doing?" Luke asked.

"He's good, they will take him back any minute now." Jethro replied.

"Alright" John replied.

"Hey little guy." Luke greeted.

"Luke?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's me. How are you?" Luke asked.

"Ick" Tony admitted.

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that." Luke apologized.

"Hafin surgry." Tony replied.

"I know, are you nervous?" Luke asked.

"Uh-huh" Tony admitted.

"Here, this can be your good luck charm." Luke replied, removing the medallion that was engraved with his initials. That Jack had bought for him from a disco shop a few years back.

"Fr me?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Luke replied.

"Frever?" Tony asked.

"At least until you get out of the hospital." Luke replied.

"Thankss!" Tony cried.

"It's no problem kid, I love you and good luck." Luke replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will likely be more about Luke but Tony will probably show up at the end. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Health Class

School was actually the last place Luke wanted to be but he had no real excuse for an absence. So after a short visit with Tony, his dad drove him to school. Upon arriving to school he learned that they were on C Schedule which meant that you only went to odd numbered classes and lunch was shortened slightly. He had missed first period but arrived just in time for third period which was health class. He stepped into Mrs. Gaines's class and saw a dozen plastic babies lined up on the counter. He took his new usual spot beside Jordan and shoved his backpack under the desk.

"You're late, you're never late. What happened?" Jordan asked.

"Tony's having surgery. He needs a feeding tube." Luke explained.

"Poor kid" Jordan whispered.

"I know but the doctors think he can get it removed eventually. Though his probably going to need a major operation on his stomach down the road." Luke explained.

"Yikes" Jordan whispered.

"Alrighty class. Sorry I am late. I was speaking with the principal. Please answer the daily health question and then we will discuss our new assignment." Mrs. Gaines explained.

* * *

Mrs. Gaines waddled over to the board and wrote the Daily Health Question in big white letters. She was probably the only person less technologically advanced than Uncle Jethro. Once everybody had answered the question. She put on a pair of costume scrubs over her blouse and brown slacks and walked over to the table of babies.

"Congratulations! For the next four weeks you are all going to be parents!" Mrs. Gaines cried.

"Who told that I replaced the condom with a York peppermint patty!" Joey Kane called, he binge watched Archer after his appendix surgery and his brain had not yet recovered.

"Joseph!" Mrs. Gaines warned.

"Sorry" Joey apologized.

"Any-who for the next four weeks you will be divided into couples and expected to care for these computer babies. They have a chip thingy in them and I will know if they are being mistreated. So please be mature about this." Mrs. Gaines explained.

"Do we get to choose our partners?" Joyce Anglemen asked, eyeing David Harmon.

"No I will be pairing you off. We will have eight traditional couples, a gay couple, a lesbian couple, a single mother, and a single father." Mrs. Gaines explained.

"Do we really have to be PC?" Teddy Lang asked.

"I am just following the guidelines the county gave me. They want it to be a real experience and for it to be real. We must accommodate all lifestyles." Mrs. Gaines explained.

"Fine" Teddy sighed.

"Alright the couples are as follows; Amy Whitefield and Chelsea Williams are our lesbian couple, Frank Taylor and Drake Lawson are our gay couple. For our traditional families Jenny Lawson and Teddy Lang, Joseph King and Joyce Anglemen, David Harmon and Cathy Parker, Micheal Hoffman and Terry Meyer, Michael Taylor and Ashley Laslo, Micheal Bear and Emily Russel, Freddy Tavish and Jane Randall, and Lucas Gibbs and Heather Franklin." Mrs. Gaines read.

"Mrs. Gaines?" Luke asked.

"What is it, Lucas?" Mrs. Gaines asked.

"Can I please trade?" Luke asked.

"I am sorry Lucas but you cannot trade." Mrs. Gaines apologized.

"I know, it's just Heather and I just broke up and I really don't want to work with her." Luke explained.

"I am sorry Luke but the point of this exercise is to teach you that parenting is rough and sometimes things do not go how you plan." Mrs. Gaines explained.

"Oh Lukie, it won't be so bad. Who knows we may even get back together." Heather cooed.

"Any-who our single parent families will be William Donald Hough as our single father and Jordan Clemens as our single mother." Mrs. Gaines finished.

"Jordan's so fat she can be two parents by herself!" Heather called.

"Heather that is not acceptable." Mrs. Gaines warned.

"It's true" Heather whispered.

* * *

The class split up into their groups and Mrs. Gaines handed out the dolls. Luke was shocked to learn that the rumors from ninth grade were true. These dolls really were atomically correct. Luke and Heather's baby was a alabaster skinned boy with brown eyes and blonde hair. Luke was old enough when Annie was born that he knew the basics of baby care; changing a diaper, bottle feeding, burping, ect but he knew that the real deal would be far more challenging. Even if his son was just a glorified baby doll. Luke picked up the doll and cradled him in his arms.

"Alright class now that you have your babies, we are going to go over a few guidelines. For starters those of you who are in couples will take turns taking your baby home at night. We will have a "daycare" on the stage in the auditorium. Your babies will be cared for by our Child Development Class during school hours but you will be responsible for them the rest of the time. If you need to go somewhere where you cannot take your doll. You will be required to find a sitter. If you cannot find a sitter you will have to skip your event. You will be bringing your dolls to this class and they will be inspected at the start of each day. All blemishes on the dolls are documented. So don't try to trick me. If it is found that you have damaged your doll you will lose five points. If cries are ignored you will lose two points. If your doll is left at daycare past three o'clock and you did not register for after care. You will lose ten points. If it is found that your doll was shut off without authorization you will lose twenty points. If your doll is found abandoned you will lose twenty points. If your doll "dies" you will automatically fail." Mrs. Gaines explained.

"The dolls can die?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, Jordan if the dolls are severely mistreated or chronically ignored they will shut off permanently and have to be reactivated at the start of the next course. However you will draw life cards everyday and if you draw that your child passes away you will not fail but learn to live as a bereaved parent. However I have been teaching this course for thirty eight years and only two couples have lost their babies." Mrs. Gaines explained.

"What if Jordan sits on her baby and crushes it?" Heather asked.

"Heather please go to the principals office!" Mrs. Gains barked.

"I am just stating facts! Jordan's fat and is dating an incontinent retard!" Heather cried.

* * *

Eventually Mrs. Gaines had to drag Heather down the the principal. When she returned she completed the guidelines and handed each couple a piece of paper that outlined the assignment. Luke found that a one page paper would be due every Friday, pictures were to be taken and the bulk of the assignment was to be put into an audio/video presentation. Luke studied his son and then looked up at Jordan. She just looked so sad. He wished that he could be her partner or anyone who wasn't Heather's partner. He hated Heather and he dreaded the idea of her being a mother. Even if it was only an experiment.

"Alright class with our final ten minutes I am going to ask you a few questions on parenting. You will not gain or lose any points with this quiz but there will be a test at the end of the project. So I strongly advise that you take note." Mrs. Gains announced.

"Should I take notes for Heather?" Luke asked.

"No I gave her the questions on paper." Mrs. Gaines replied.

"And will the couples take the test as one?" Luke asked.

"No Luke the test is individual. Just caring for the baby is a group assignment. However one parent can lose points while the other is unaffected." Mrs. Gaines explained.

"Can we just get to the questions?" William Donald Hough asked, yes that's actually what he liked to be called.

"If your child is crying or misbehaving what should you do?" Mrs. Gaines asked.

"Shake it! Or hit it. Anything to show your kid who's boss!" Mike Taylor joked.

"You know what that's really not funny! Have you ever seen an abuse victim? It's not funny and it doesn't go away!" Luke snapped.

"Lucas is right Michael. There is nothing funny about child abuse and we will actually be having a survivor of shaken baby syndrome come in with her mother in two weeks. Now can anyone tell me what you do?" Mrs. Gaines explained.

"Well if the kid becomes a retarded, cripple you can give it to Luke's woodchuck, hermit uncle." Heather announced.

"You check it's diaper and see if it's hungry. If that's not whats wrong you burp and/or console." Luke explained.

"That is right Luke and Heather please be warned that you are on very thin ice. You already have detention." Mrs. Gaines warned.

* * *

Before anyone could react Mrs. Gaines's phone rang. She walked over to her desk and picked it up. The conversation started off just like all of Mrs. Gaines's phone conversations went. She answered hello in a chipper tone and then murmured so quietly that nobody could hear what she was saying. Luke knew that something was up when she looked directly at him. She hung up a moment later and walked over to his desk.

"Luke you need to get your things and check-out immediately. Your cousin had complications with his operation and your uncle wants the family there. Just in case." Mrs. Gaines explained.

* * *

Luke's heart began to race and he felt as if he was going to throw-up. This couldn't be happening. Tony couldn't be dying. He needed Tony but more importantly Jethro need Tony. He grabbed his backpack and started towards the door. He heard Heather call that she hoped that Tony died, followed by Jordan standing and running over to his and Heather's desk. The next thing he heard was the sound of a fist hitting a nose. Heather screamed and Mrs. Jordan ordered both of them to go to the office. Heather started screaming and throwing the books and papers off the desk. Arguing that she should not have to go to the office. "Because that fat-ass, had hit her!" Jordan grabbed her things and followed Luke to the office. She took a seat in the chair outside the principal's office and Luke signed out at the front office. It wasn't until he was in the parking lot that he remembered that he had been driven to school. He checked his texts and saw that his dad was on the way. Luke walked over to the fence that separated the high school from Franklin Elementary. He looked over the fence and watched kids run around on the playground. They were kindergarten and first graders. As in right around Tony's age. He watched kids run around and laugh. Tony should be running around on a playground and eating cheerios from the car floor. Not fighting for his life in the hospital after the surgery to place his feeding tube went wrong.

"Luke!" Jordan cried.

"Oh no, did you get suspended?" Luke asked.

"No the principal let me off with a warning given the circumstances and this is the first time I have been sent to the office." Jordan explained.

"So why are you out here?" Luke asked.

"I said my hand hurt too much to write." Jordan replied.

"You lied?" Luke gasped.

"No my hand does hurt. I also need to be with you." Jordan replied.

"Thanks, I need you too." Luke replied.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know." Luke replied.

"I am sure that he will be just fine." Jordan assured, pulling Luke into a hug.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen to Tony? How will Luke survive being paired with Heather? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Pleas

Gibbs sat beside his son's bed completely broken. Tony had been doing so well when they took him back to surgery. They were going get him stabilized after surgery and then move him back to the rehab hospital. He was going to complete his rehab and then he was going to come home. Gibbs even had leads on three houses. Now it was unknown if any of this would ever happen. The doctors had placed the tube and were about to close him up. When he went into a violent seizure. The next thing anybody knew he was hemorrhaging. He crashed on the operating table. They managed to get his heart beating again but he was not breathing on his own. He was intubated in the PICU and it was not looking good. Gibbs looked down at Tony, the boy had never looked smaller. He was covered by a mass of tubes and wires. He was naked except for a diaper, which Gibbs prayed would be filled soon. Using the bathroom meant there was a hint of life left in his beloved son. Gibbs's gut was telling him that Tony had a fighting chance but the doctors were not so optimistic. There was only so much his tiny body could take before it gave out and the doctors feared that this would be the final blow. Gibbs had called John and, John was bringing Donna and the kids up. "Just to be safe."

* * *

Jordan looked at Luke who sat beside her in the passenger seat of her ancient Ford Fiesta. She knew that Luke was more worried about his cousin than anything but still she felt self conscious in the twenty plus year old car. She hated that she was so poor, so fat, so undeserving of Luke Gibbs. She could defend herself and complain to the principal all she wanted but at the end of the day Heather was right. She was as sexy as the Hindenburg. She hated her thyroid for getting that mass, she hated her dad for leaving with his secretary two days after her mom was diagnosed with stage two breast cancer but most of all she hated herself for blaming her problems on others. She studied her reflection in the mirror and quickly looked away. She wished that she was dying in the hospital and that Luke was rushing to her side. He would take her hand and tell her that he would always love her. It was basically the plot to one of those terrible Lifetime movies girls like Heather liked but it was also the only way Lucas Jackson Gibbs would ever love her. He was the son of a doctor and a child psychologist and the nephew of a Marine. He was smart but also handsome and athletic. He was basically a God. She was just the girl who lived in a moldy shack of a house and whose only friends were the special needs kids. The daughter of a disgraced city comptroller and a lowly hotel maid. She was smart enough and actually pretty athletic but she was so fat and ugly. She had scars from when her aunt's station wagon burst into flames on the freeway. Luke was one of ten kids accepted into the middle grades ROTC program in seventh grade. The same year the popular girls locked her in the cafeteria pantry and set up a camera with a live feed. She had already cried and gone to the bathroom on herself when the teachers figured out what was going on. She looked at herself again and was filled with self hatred. She was driving Luke to the hospital. So that he could say goodbye to his possibly dying cousin and here she was feeling sorry for herself, because he would not date her. She really did not deserve him.

"Jordie are you alright?" Luke asked, using the nickname she had not been called since ninth grade.

"I'm fine. It's just my time of the month." Jordan lied.

"Oh uh do you need to go to the store? I would ask my mom but she had hysterectomy after Annie was born." Luke asked nervously.

"Oh you are so sweet. It's not my time of the month. God I shouldn't lie about that. I am such a cow. I will drop you off and go home. You don't need me." Jordan rambled.

"Jordan you are really scaring me." Luke said.

"Luke I..." Jordan started.

"You what?" Luke asked.

"Never mind. It would be wrong for me to tell you now. With Tony so sick." Jordan sniffed.

"OK then tell me as soon as he is doing better." Luke replied.

"Alright" Jordan replied skeptically.

* * *

John Gibbs found his brother crying in the waiting room of the Baltimore Children's Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. Tony was racked with seizures and had received two blood transfusions. One on the operating table and the other in his room. His fever had spiked to one hundred and five and his lungs were filling with fluid. In short, things were looking very, very bad.

"Tony is a strong kid." John reminded.

"I was with him before that last seizure. He doesn't even know that I am there." Jethro explained.

"What do you want me to do?" John asked.

"Say goodbye. That is all we can do." Jethro replied.

"Alright" John replied.

* * *

Luke stood at his cousin's bed. Instantly regretting agreeing to be the first to say goodbye to sweet little Tony. He felt claustrophobic and terrified. He wanted only to run. He turned towards the door but Jordan stopped him and turned him back towards the bed. He walked over and picked up Tony's hand. He looked so frail and sickly, it just right. He wanted to run but he knew that Jordan would never let him and he also knew that he may have no other chances. Nervously he took a deep breath and picked up Tony the way he had been taught. He was careful not to pull out any of Tony's tube or wires or to further the injury to Tony's spine. He held Tony in his arm and looked deep into Tony's semi opened green eyes.

"Tony it's me your cousin Luke. Right now you are really sick. Probably sicker than you have ever been. I know that you are scared and want to give up but Tony we need you. Especially Uncle Jethro. He would probably die without you and I don't think I could survive it so well either. You are my world Tony and I need you. If you survive I will devote my life to helping take care of you and helping kids like you. Please Tony just pull through. You are Uncle Jethro's world and I would like you to be my best friend. I love you Tony and I always will. Please just fight. Don't die, just fight." Luke pleaded, holding Tony's fragile and feverish body to his chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony listen to Luke pleas? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Sleepless

By the end of visiting hours Tony's condition had improved slightly. He was still in extremely critical condition but he was no longer just barely clinging to life. It was shattering Gibbs's heart to see his son so sick and fragile. When visiting hours came to an end, Gibbs had to be forced out of the ICU. He had a shower and then found himself sitting on one of the couches in the waiting room. Still in a great deal of shock over what had happened to his boy. That morning he was thinking that they were one step closer to going home. That Tony would get his feeding tube, he would learn how to give feeds, and then Tony would be sent back to the rehab hospital. He was supposed to be back in his apartment tonight. Now he had no idea how long it would be before Tony was well enough to come home or if he would ever be well enough. Luke had spent an hour with Tony that afternoon, loving on him and begging his cousin to survive. John, Donna, Stephen, and Annie had spent a good deal of time giving Tony love and making sure it was known that he was a part of the family. Jethro wished that he could just be with his family. That he could be home and Tony could be safe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A voice called from the doorway.

"Tell you what, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"That you had adopted a special needs child. That you were retiring from NCIS to care for said child. Anything that could have brought me to you sooner." Ducky explained.

"How did you find out?" Gibbs asked.

"A colleague of mine volunteers at the rehab hospital where Anthony was a patient. He said that he heard your name be mentioned when praying for Anthony during chapel." Ducky explained.

"When I first met Tony it was still pretty touch and go and I did not know if the adoption would even work out. After I realized how much work it would be to care for Tony. I decided that it was time to retire from NCIS. Tony would need all my attention. I always meant to break the news but things got so crazy. I am looking for a new house and a wheelchair accessible van. I am tired and scared. Tony is a severely damaged child. Both emotionally and physically. This is far from an easy task. It makes being a Marine seem like a cake walk but I love him and I would die for him. I am sorry that I never told you guys. I am sure that you were worried sick but I was so tired." Gibbs explained.

"Believe me Jethro, I more than understand. I am just glad that you are doing well." Ducky assured.

"How is the team taking it?" Gibbs asked.

"They do not know yet. I feel that it is up to you to tell them. If you do not wish to than I will break the news but only if you ask it of me." Ducky explained.

"No I will do it. When things are settled." Gibbs replied.

"Very well. Now drink this and get some rest." Ducky insisted handing Gibbs a steaming cup of herbal tea.

"Thanks. Duck. Can you stay with me for a bit?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I can." Ducky assured.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied, sipping the tea and feeling a strong sense of relief as Ducky took the seat next to his.

* * *

Luke was completely restless that night. Every time he heard a sound, he was sure that it was somebody coming to tell him that Tony was dead. Uncle Jethro had called a few hours ago to let them know that Tony had improved but was still far from out of the woods. At three in the morning he heard his phone ring, heart racing a mile a minute. He bolted up in bed and grabbed his phone from off the bedside table. A strong feeling of relief washed over him, when he saw that it was Jordan calling him.

"Hello?"

"Oh good Luke! I am sorry I woke you but I really needed to talk. I know that you have a lot on your mind but I need you. You are my only real friend who will understand."

"No it's fine. You sound really upset, what's going on?"

"My grandma died."

"Oh God, Jordan I am so sorry."

"Thanks"

"What happened? Do they know?"

"I don't know. My mom went over to check on her today and she seemed really out of it. Worse than she had ever been. My mom ended up staying over. About an hour ago she heard a crash. She went into my grandma's room and found her dead on the bathroom floor. They think it was a stroke or an aneurysm or something. My mom is freaking out and I have to break the news to the boys when they wake up. Oh Luke I need you."

"Just hang on. I am going to tell my parents and then I will be right over. Just sit tight and it is going to be OK."

"Thanks Luke"

* * *

Antony DiNozzo Senior was wide awake in his prison cell. His body ached from the hard bed and the labor demanded of him. The cell reeked of urine and feces and he was shaking from the cold. This was not the life he deserved. He had done nothing wrong. That worthless little brat had asked for his injuries. He had stolen and lied but nobody seemed to care. Everybody saw him as the innocent child. Not seeing what Senior saw. The old man wanted nothing more than for that little brat to be dead. He wanted to be free of Junior and his bullshit. He groaned from dread about the thought of his impeding trial. That little brat would be wheeled into the court-room in his wheelchair and everybody would take pity on him. That would seal his fate. He would be sentenced to an agonizingly long prison sentence and Junior would be the victim. It wasn't right.

"This isn't fair! It's not fair!" Senior cried out.

"Shut up scumbag!" The man in the cell across from his bellowed.

* * *

 **A/N: Jethro breaks the news in the next chapter. How will it go? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Seizure

**WARNING! This chapter contains a highly offensive word. Please proceed with caution.**

* * *

By morning Tony was slowly coming around but his fever and the fluid in his lungs were still concerning. He was being closely monitored for pneumonia and the doctors were planning on draining the fluid in the afternoon if Tony did not cough it up by that evening. While he was still extremely critical. He was actually awake when Gibbs came into his room the next morning. During the night the nurses had propped him up on pillows, in hopes of making it easier for him to cough up the fluid. When Gibbs arrived, Tony was in a sitting position watching TV. The good news was that the doctors had removed the vent and he was now only on a regular oxygen tank.

"Morning Tony" Gibbs greeted.

"Mring" Tony rasped.

"How you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Bad" Tony replied.

"Well you are pretty sick little guy." Gibbs replied.

"Hrts" Tony admitted.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Vrywhere cn fll" Tony slurred, his speech becoming even more incoherent.

"I will get a doctor or a nurse to come talk to you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony was propped up in bed, pillows circled around his body like the letter C. He couldn't sit up on his own anymore. So the doctors had to put pillows around and underneath him to make it easier for him to cough. Even after his many hospitalizations, he still could not understand fully medical talk but from what he could understand. He was a pretty sick kid. Apparently it was so bad that the doctors had even been concerned that he would not survive. Now they were a little more optimistic but he was far from out of the woods. Gibbs was with him now, so that was the good news. He liked Gibbs, even though he still couldn't fully trust him. He wondered if Luke would be coming too or if the mean girl would end up not allowing him to come. Tony wanted to see his cousin and he wanted to ask about him but he was exhausted and every part of his body that he could still feel ached. His head was especially hurting him. It felt like it did when his dad first threw him into the wall. Breathing was getting harder and harder for him. Suddenly he began to feel extremely dizzy. He started to go down but Gibbs dove over the bars of the bed and grabbed him. The world went dark around him and he began to violently convulse. He hated it when this happened.

* * *

The doctors had come over and checked Tony out. They would need to run a few tests but they could not take place until afternoon. For now Gibbs sat by his son's side and watched him. As the morning wore on Tony's appearance became more concerning and his disposition became more distressed. His cries of pain became louder and more frantic. Gibbs knew that there would be trouble when Tony raised his shaking hand to his head and began to scream. In an instant Tony began to collapse. Gibbs dove over the arm of the bed and grabbed Tony. All at once Tony began to gag and went into a violent seizure. Gibbs held Tony and his machines began to scream. The doctors rushed in and one began to time the seizure. After about twenty minutes one of the nurses administered the rescue med. The seizure took a few more seconds to subside. When Tony finally came around he started to gag. The nearest doctor dove under him with a basin and Tony ended up vomiting spew and bile into the basin.

"Your OK" Gibbs whispered stroking Tony's hair.

* * *

When Tony finally came to, he discovered that he had gone to the bathroom all over himself. He hated that he could not control his body. Only babies and old people were supposed to go to the bathroom in her pants. Though his mom did do it sometimes after she saw the men and would pass out. He wanted to cry but he was surrounded by Gibbs and the doctors, and DiNozzo's were not supposed to cry. At least that's what Senior would say when he was beating him. His stomach was churning and that's when it hit him. He was going to be sick. He started to gag and one of the doctors dove under him with a basin. As he got sick, he lost control of his emotions and broke down crying. When he was done a nurse changed his sheets, while another cleaned him up and changed his clothes. Once he was clean the nurses left and Gibbs returned to his seat, beside his bed. Tony was exhausted and wanted only to go back to sleep but he feared if he did he would have another episode or worse another accident.

"My poor little guy. I am sorry that you had to go through all that but we are going to figure out these seizures and get you on a medicine that works." Gibbs spoke, gently stroking his cheek.

* * *

Luke sat with his feet on Jordan's coffee table. Jordan was beside him flipping through an old photo album. She had been crying ever since he got over early that morning and likely before that. She had broken the news to her two younger brothers. Seven year old Eddie and three year old Derrick. Eddie was adopted and had been abused by his birth parents. Like Tony he had a permanent disability. He was blind his left eye and had a slight limp. He also had post traumatic issues but unlike Tony he was well adjusted and warmed fairly easily. Derrick had insisted on going to preschool, so Luke had driven him leaving Jordan only briefly. Jordan's mom was still arranging the funeral and calling family. So Jordan had called herself and Eddie in sick for school. Luke was so worried for his girlfriend that he had broken his personal rule and called himself in sick. Luke offered Jordan support but she pulled away. She needed somebody close by but was not ready to open up or get close. After a while Jordan set down the album and picked up her cellphone. Luke could see that she was on Facebook, probably to announce her loss and explain her absence from school and her job with the special needs kids.

"Oh My God!" Jordan cried, suddenly.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"He... Here" Jordan stammered dropping her phone into Luke's hands.

" _You are a cunt and loser. You are so fat that when you run it registers on the Richter scale. You're only friends are the retards and the cripples. You are too ugly to be called a troll. I bet your grandma committed suicide because she was so sick of looking at you. Luke is my boyfriend, he is only pretending to like you so your mom can adopt his worthless, retard, cripple cousin. Oh yeah back to Luke. He is MINE! Do you understand?! Or are you retarded too? Luke is MINE! He may say that he hates me but if he knows what is good for him. He will come back to me. Because if he does not. His cousin is gong to end up dead. Though he will probably thank me. When we are having sex Because I can have sex with Luke and not crush him to death. Anyway the retards are making a card for you. It's so funny. They can't even write and they have a changing table and baby toys in the room. The smartest one is about as smart as a ten year old. Maybe he can date you. Because Luke is MINE! Heather. LOL!"_ Luke read, his body shaking with rage, making sure to take a screen-shot of the message.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Heather finally signed her death warrant. New chaopter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**


	23. Help and Disappointment

Gibbs sat by the hospital bed and watched his son sleep. After a horrible morning filled with seizures and tears. Seeing Tony in what appeared to be a peaceful sleep was a welcome sight. Tony's breathing was bad and they ended up putting him on the vent but his body had finally calmed down. He had coughed up some of the fluid in his lungs and the doctors were hoping they would be able to avoid draining the fluid from his lungs. He did very poorly under anesthesia and it was hard telling how Tony would react to having to watch the needle go in under local anesthetic. Tony's hand raised up to his head and the child shuddered slightly. Gibbs jumped up, fully expecting Tony to go into another seizure. Luckily seconds later Tony withdrew his hand and relaxed. He heard foot-steps coming down the hallway and then the door knob turned down. He looked up to see Ducky approaching him. The older man pulled the second chair up next to beside Gibbs' and took a seat.

"How is our boy doing?" Ducky asked.

"He's improving but it's gonna be a while." Gibbs explained.

"Well at least he has turned the corner." Ducky replied.

"Yeah, how did you manage to get off in the middle of the day?" Gibbs asked.

"I had an appointment with an old friend." Ducky replied.

"All the way out in Baltimore?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, now do you have a wheelchair accessible van for Anthony yet?" Ducky asked.

"No, I have been looking but with Tony so sick. I had to stop to be by his side." Gibbs explained.

"Well I have some delightful news for you. The friend I was meeting with I met years ago in a support group for children caring for parents with Alzheimer's. He was just starting to care for his father when I had to put mother in a home. Anyway his father finally passed away recently. After years of being in the end stages. Anyway just weeks before his father's death, he had purchased a brand new wheelchair van. It was only driven five times before his father went into the hospital. Now that Douglass is no longer requiring the van to transport his father he wishes to give it away. He contacted me last night and asked me if I knew of anybody who needed it and naturally I thought of you. I met with him today and gave him your information. He is going to call you later on and ask you if you are interested. I have the information from Car-fax and a report from the mechanic. I know very little about these new cars but I thing you are getting a great deal." Ducky explained, handing Gibbs a small stack of papers.

"Yeah this is great but I mean is there anything I need to do?" Gibbs asked, lost for words.

"Just tell him that you are Anthony's father and agree to maintain the car and care for Anthony properly." Ducky explained.

"This is so nice. How is he just giving it away?" Gibbs asked.

"Douglass got so much help caring for his father. He had things donated and people helped him to modify his home for his father's needs. He wants to pay it forward." Ducky explained.

"That is so amazing. God, I am so glad that this happened. Tony is going to need so much care and it is all going to be so expensive. He needs all these medications and he has to been seen by so many specialists. Then there's the equipment. I honestly don't know how I am going to handle it." Gibbs explained.

"We will help you out." Ducky assured.

* * *

Luke was freaking out bad. He knew that Heather was bound to do something crazy before too long but this was way more than what he had expected. He expected her to make another scene or tell her friends that he had pressured her into having sex. All stuff he could handle but this was actually a little terrifying. That she could threaten Tony and Jordan. That she actually thought that he was nothing more than her property. That was a big part of why he had dropped her. She was a controlling bitch who thought the world revolved around her.

"What are we going to do?" Jordan asked.

"Get your brother, we are going to the police station." Luke replied.

"Can we really go to the cops? For cyber bullying?" Jordan asked.

"First of all you are supposed to report cyber bullies and secondly she threatened Tony. We actually need the police." Luke explained.

* * *

Luke parked in front of the police station. It felt weird having to go to the police to report his ex but he wasn't going to let feeling awkward get in the way of justice. Who knows what Heather was capable of. She had showed herself to be a total lunatic time and time again but it was nothing compared to this. The last thing Luke needed, wanted was for Tony or Jordan to end up hurt. Jordan, Eddie, and him walked up the stairs. Jordan had stopped outside to assure Eddie that this was not for him to give a statement to the police about his parents. That he would only have to sit and behave. After convincing Eddie to go inside, the trio walked through the glass doors. Luke spoke with the receptionist, who told him that somebody would be with him shortly. He walked over and sat with Jordan and Eddie until a police officer came out from the back and walked up to him.

"Are you, Lucas?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir" Luke replied.

"What seems to be the problem?" The officer asked.

"My ex-girlfriend sent my friend here threatening message on Facebook." Luke explained.

"What did you do about it?" The officer asked.

"Came here." Luke replied.

"So let me get this straight. Your ex-girlfriend threatens your new girl and you don't do anything about it." The officer explained.

"Yeah, so?" Luke asked.

"What happened to defending your honor? Your woman's honor? Have feminists scared you that much?" The officer asked.

"No sir but she threatened my cousin's life and she has been harassing Jordan for months. I have talked to her again and again and she doesn't care. This was the final straw, so I went to the police. Because I feel she needs to be locked up." Luke explained.

"If you had really stood up for her, she would not be flapping her mouth anymore." The officer argued.

"Gee I'm sorry I wasted your time! I am sorry that I did what my parents have always told me to do if somebody is trying to hurt me! People like you are why police officers are getting such a bad rep lately! People like you are why my federal agent uncle's house was TP'd and egged twice last year! One of those times the flower pot his late daughter made for him was destroyed! I hope you are happy! That you gave this child a negative view of cops! Think about that! I am going to people who I know actually care! How's that for standing up for myself!" Luke snapped.

* * *

 **A/N: Luke goes to NCIS next but who knows what Heather is capable of. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Threats

While Gibbs was extremely grateful to have the van for Tony. It barely made a dent in the financial burden that he had taken on in caring for Tony. He still needed to find a house that would meet Tony's needs and then there was the medical equipment. Tony needed a wheelchair, he would need a lift for the bathroom and to get him in and out of bed. Then there were the liquids that he would require for GJ tube. Which would be Tony's only source of food for the duration. Tony would require medications for migraines, seizures, pain management, and anxiety; which would be taken daily. Then there were the rescue meds and other medications that Gibbs would need to keep on hand to combat already started seizures and migraines. Which it turned out were all extremely expensive and a few were not covered by insurance. Gibbs could fight but Tony needed the pills now and Gibbs didn't have time to deal with bureaucracy. The more he learned about Tony, the more he realized how much he had taken for granted with Kelly. He felt bad enough for taking Kelly's life for granted but he had also taken her health for granted. She had rarely gotten sick and he could not recall a time that his daughter had required antibiotics or any other special medicine. She could go to the bathroom on her own with very little difficulty. Sure sometimes she would have trouble with her pants button but it was a hell of a lot better than Tony's situation. It broke his heart to think that he would never hear Tony run down the stairs in the morning or feel him jumping on the bed on Christmas morning. Even more that he had taken for granted with Kelly. A strong feeling of guilt washed over him. When he realized that he was feeling sorry for himself, for the umpteenth time. Tony was alive and safe and that was all that mattered.

"I love you son. This won't be easy but I love you." Gibbs said, stroking his son's hair.

* * *

Luke still could not believe what he had just heard. He could not believe that a cop had refused to help him. He knew that they weren't all good. That it was impossible for all of any group to be good people or bad. He just never imagined that he would deal with a cop who did not care. He was jaded by his uncle and the other people he knew from NCIS. Yes in any other situation he would deal with Heather on his own but this was not a normal situation. His cousin and best friend were in danger and he could not sit by and let things get out of hand. No, he had to get help to deal with this one but he was done with LEO's. He needed the help of the only team of people he knew would stop at nothing to protect him and the ones he loved. He flashed his ID to the guard manning the gate and informed him that he was Jethro Gibbs' nephew. He was quickly let on campus and parked in the nearest guest space he could find. Jordan, Eddie, and him walked inside and Luke had the same interaction with the guard manning the door. Jordan and Eddie ended up having to stay downstairs but an agent came down and escorted Luke up to the bullpen. Sitting at his uncle's former death was Agent Melody, McGee was in Melody's desk, Bishop was where McGee had been, and a new agent had taken Bishop's old space.

"Luke! Didn't think I would see you around here!" McGee cried.

"Hi McGee" Luke sighed.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked.

"I need your help." Luke replied.

"What's wrong? Girl trouble or is your laptop doing that thing again?" McGee asked.

"Girl trouble" Luke replied.

"Well we are in the middle of a case but just confirm that your number and email, are the same and I will get back to you ASAP." McGee explained.

"No this is serious girl trouble. Like I need the help of cops, girl trouble." Luke explained.

"Good Lord! What is wrong?!" Melody cried.

"It's Heather. We broke up because she has been mean to my cousin Tony but she refuses to get over it. Today she sent a text to my friend Jordan and told her that I am her property and then she threatened Tony's life." Luke explained.

"Is Tony, Donna's brother's kid or her sister's kid? Because NCIS cannot help them but we can get the local LEO's involved. I just need to know if I need to call Oregon or Illinois." McGee explained.

"No, Tony is Jethro's son." Luke replied.

"Jethro does not have a kid." Bishop argued.

"Yes he does, he adopted Tony a few months back. He is paralyzed and has some other serious medical problems. That is why Jethro retired." Luke explained.

"What?" Melody asked.

"On Earth?" McGee added.

"Are you talking about?" Bishop added.

"Who exactly are you?" The new agent asked.

"I'll explain later and I am Jethro Gibbs' nephew but please you guys have to help. Tony is in danger and so is Jordan." Luke explained.

* * *

When Tony woke up he was disappointed but not surprised to see that Gibbs was gone. He knew that it was just a matter of time before he was left again. At least he had, had love for a while. He just hoped that he would never see Senior again and that he would get out of the hospital soon. He was sick of hospitals. Gibbs had said that when they left the rehab hospital, he would get to go home. Well he had left the rehab hospital to go back to another hospital. If Gibbs really was gone well than he probably would spend the rest of his life in the hospital. His head was still hurting him, so he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. With any luck he would wake up in heaven and be back with his mom. He was asleep only for a little while when he heard a commotion from above him. He opened his eyes and saw the mean girl standing over him. She pulled his hair and slapped him hard across the face, she withdrew a pen from her purse and drew a big circle on his chest and then a smaller circle inside the big one. Tony knew there was a name for it but he could not think of it off hand. She slapped him again and then pulled him up until he was facing her.

"Listen you retard. Your cousin was stupid enough to start dating that fat hussy. When he knows that I am girl. So you are marked. You are going to die. Because your cousin is a jerk. Though again I can't see anyone missing you. I mean where is your new daddy? Where are Luke's parents? Hell where's Luke? Don't you see? NOBODY! And I mean NOBODY! Likes you. Because you are just a retarded little cripple. Now sleep tight, it will be good practice for when you are dead." Heather threatened.

* * *

 **A/N: Will NCIS get to Tony in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. The New Enemy

Tony had been asleep for several hours and it didn't look like he'd be waking any time soon. So Gibbs ended up that opportunity to go and look at the van. It was unlikely he could get the vehicle insured and registered that night but, he could at least look at the vehicle and maybe get it a mechanic. One of his buddies from the Marine's had a shop around Baltimore and he had agreed to check it over. So long as Gibbs got it to his shop before five. Rather than having to try and follow Ducky to his friend's house. Gibbs ended up riding with his friend in the Morgan. He tried to keep calm but was on edge the entire drive over. This was the first time he had really left Tony since the child was readmitted to the hospital. Even though Tony had recovered significantly, he was still sick, and Gibbs still felt guilty.

* * *

Ducky turned onto a street with very middle class houses and cars. He parked in front of a house with a white mini van parked in the driveway. Gibbs unbuckled his seat-belt and followed Ducky up the driveway to the front door. Gibbs studied the bike that sat beside the porch and the trike that was parked on the porch. After a few seconds a forty-ish, man of average height and build with thinning brown hair answered.

"Are you the one who called about the car?" The man asked.

"Yes, Pat. This is Jethro Gibbs." Ducky replied.

"HI" Gibbs greeted extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jethro." Pat replied.

"Where's the van?" Gibbs asked.

"Garage" Pat replied.

* * *

Gibbs followed Ducky and Pat through the living room and kitchen to the garage door. Pat jostled the door knob and then yanked violently. A process he had to repeat three times before the door finally opened. The garage light was triggered by the motion, revealing a large silver van. Gibbs walked around to the side of the vehicle and Pat pressed a button allowing the right, back door to slide open. After the door opened, Pat pressed another button and this time a large black platform came down and softly landed on the ground.

"This is the ramp you just push the chair up here and it will lock. Don't know if he will need a booster seat or not with the chair but if he does you can just secure the chair and have easy access to him in the next seat and there is still extra passenger seating in the third row." Pat explained.

"This is really nice." Gibbs commented.

"Yeah we had the money for it and we got a great deal ourselves." Pat replied.

"This is really nice, I insist on paying you something." Gibbs insisted.

"No I want to give this away. We had help and I want to pay it forward. Just when things get better for you do the same for somebody else." Pat replied.

"I want to do something now, for you." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro is quite the handyman. Maybe he can help you make some repairs to your home. I noticed that your door was jammed and a few other things that were amiss. I don't mean to be rude but I had similar issues with mother." Ducky explained.

"Your handy?" Pat asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Great" Pat replied.

* * *

Pat went on to explain a few more things about the van and allowed Gibbs to operate the lift. He was sitting in the driver's seat. About to drive the van over to the mechanic's when he heard his phone ring. He turned the car back off, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and peaked at the little screen. His heart hit the floor when he saw that it was the hospital calling.

"Hello?"

"Wait what happened?!"

"No she is NOT allowed near him! Luke and her are not even together!"

"Yeah I am on my way back."

* * *

Gibbs hung up the phone and jumped out of the car. He could not believe that this was happening. He could not believe that, that bitch had gotten into his son's room. She didn't even like Tony. Why on Earth would she go to see him? He highly doubted that she had gone to make amends. Not after the previous days performance. It was clear that, that girl had some serious issues and Gibbs was relieved that Luke had finally broken up with her. He just prayed that she was not delusional enough to blame Tony for the breakup and try something stupid.

"Jethro what's wrong?" Ducky asked.

"Let's go! I'll get the van checked out tomorrow! That way I can just get everything done at once but I need to go! NOW!" Gibbs cried.

"What's wrong?" Pat asked.

"That was the hospital. That bitch got into Tony's room. He's too upset to speak but he had a target drawn on his chest and he's hysterical." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear" Ducky remarked.

"Good Lord is that your ex?" Pat asked.

"My nephew's ex. She's a real psycho." Gibbs spat.

"I am sorry to inconvenience you Patrick but this is an emergency." Ducky apologized.

"No it's fine. I just hope that Tony is OK." Pat replied.

"Me too" Gibbs hissed.

* * *

Jordan sat with her arm wrapped protectively around Luke's torso. It felt so weird for her to be protecting Luke. He had always been the strong one. The one who rushed to her aid. He almost never let anything get to him but after today. He really needed to breakdown. She still could not believe that Heather had threatened Tony. Even worse the cop did not believe then. At least they had finally gotten sympathy from McGee and the team from NCIS. They were working a case at the moment but the case had been handed over to another team.

"If she hurts him. I am just going to lose it. He is just a kid. He does not deserve to be hurt. He has been hurt enough. Why is she like this? Why didn't I see it before?" Luke rambled.

"I don't know Luke." Jordan replied.

"God what if she hurts him?" Luke questioned.

"She won't hurt him." Jordan assured.

"What if she does?! God it would be my fault! I would never forgive myself and hopefully Jethro wouldn't either! This is all my fault!" Luke cried, jumping up and kicking at the air.

* * *

 **A/N: Heather's lucky she ran but how long can her luck last? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Home

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Heather and the effects were still clear on Tony. He had reverted back to the terror filled child, he had been when Gibbs first met him. It broke Gibbs' heart to see his son so full of fear and hurt. Tony was now back in the rehabilitation hospital. He was set to come home in one to two weeks. A thought that terrified Gibbs. He had the van all ready to go but he had yet to find a house that would fit Tony's needs, that was in his price range. He knew that Ducky, John, and a few others had pitched in to help but he didn't want to feel like he was freeloading. Even more he didn't want everybody to think that he could not care for Tony. He had taken a tour of a house that morning. He adored it but even if he got away with the cheap offer. After the down payment there would be nothing left for Tony's care and medical supplies. It killed him because this house was perfect. It was two stories with a spacious basement. The room that would be Tony's was a converted den on the first story. It had a closet that Tony would be able to easily access when he was a little taller, a book shelf built directly into the wall. There was a bathroom right in the room that had enough room for Tony to maneuver his wheelchair easily with another person with him. Gibbs would be bathing Tony until he was tall and strong enough to get himself from the wheelchair to the bath chair. The sink was a little high for Tony as well but he would grow into it soon. Along with Tony's room there was a living room that would be comfortable for Tony and the kitchen had been retrofitted to accommodate Tony's needs. There was a non accessible half bath downstairs in the garage. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One was in the master bedroom and the other in the hallway. It would be perfect for if Luke or any of the other family members wanted to stay overnight.

"How did Tony do today, Uncle Jethro?" Luke asked entering the room.

"He did pretty well but he's exhausted. How are you?" Jethro asked.

"Alright" Luke replied.

"Here anything about Heather?" Jethro asked.

"She's still off the grid." Luke replied.

"Hopefully she got scared." Jethro replied.

"God I hope so." Luke agreed.

"Let's not think about this anymore." Jethro replied.

"Thank you." Luke sighed.

"So I think I found a house." Jethro remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, it's perfect." Jethro replied.

"Are you going to put down an offer?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. I want to but I don't know if I can afford it and all of Tony's care." Jethro replied.

"I've got about ten thousand saved up. If you would like some or all of it." Luke offered.

"Your car money?" Jethro gasped.

"Yes sir" Luke replied.

"But Luke you have been saving up for a sports car since you were six years old. You are just one year away from your dad matching it for your graduation." Jethro explained.

"My car is still in good shape. I can probably get another five to ten years out of it if I take good care of it. I can get you a sports car then." Luke explained.

"No Luke you have done so much for me already and you are just a kid. Enjoy these years. They go by so fast." Jethro explained.

"Here's the thing I can't. I can't enjoy a fancy car and partying with my friends knowing that you cannot take care of Tony. Especially if you have to hand him back to the state. What if he ends up with another bastard?" Luke explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Jethro asked.

"As sure as I have ever been about anything in my life." Luke confirmed.

"I sincerely hope that Tony grows up to be as amazing as you." Jethro replied, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You don't have to worry about it. If you are his father." Luke assured.

* * *

Gibbs called the real estate agent and put down an offer on the house. He could only go about five grand above asking but the real estate agent was confident that he would get it. A couple was looking at the home for their son with Cerebral Palsy but they had a higher price range and were looking to live in a more gentrified neighborhood anyway. Gibbs didn't care of a Starbucks Barista came to his house with coffee every morning or whatever the hell the kids wanted. He just wanted somewhere safe for Tony.

"Luke tells me you put an offer down on a house today." John commented stepping into the room.

"Yeah I put down an offer but I am stretching myself. Even with Luke's donation." Jethro explained.

"Luke gave you money?" Donna asked.

"Yes he gave me his car money. He hasn't given it to me yet if you are against it." Jethro explained.

"It's fine I am just surprised. Getting a sports car and joining the Marines are all Luke has talked about since he was tiny. Now all of the sudden he is giving up both for Tony. He's a great kid but this is still shocking." John explained.

"We should talk to him." Donna said.

"If Luke still wants to give you the money after our talk you can keep it but for now I am giving you twenty five thousand from our savings account. I can give you more if you need but this is just to help with the down payment." John explained.

"If Luke is giving money from his car savings I can to. I can give you fifteen thousand. I wasn't counting on Annie when I got it in my head to by a convertible and there is no way I am going to have a cool, expensive car when Miss. Wrecked Two Bikes, is finally old enough to drive." Donna offered.

"Thank you guys so much." Jethro replied.

"It is no trouble, Jethro." John assured.

"You have been so good to us." Donna added.

* * *

After John and Donna left Jethro went down to the cafeteria for a quick dinner. Between John, Donna, and Luke he had fifty thousand dollars to put towards the house. That was nearly half what he would end up paying for the entire home. It would take years for him to pay the place off but at least he could put down a huge payment up front. If he was lucky the real estate agent would knock a little of the final price if he made a big down payment. He prayed that there would be good news and that he would very soon have a new home for himself and Tony. He knew one thing. Once things were settled down, he owed his family big time. He was just about to head back up to Tony's room. When his phone rang. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was the real estate agent.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes mam"

"I was just calling to let you know that the other couple passed on the house. They found a place in a neighborhood more to their liking. So if you still want the house. We can begin the closing process tomorrow at say ten in the morning?"

"Are you kidding? That is wonderful.

"Excellent, I will call you again in the morning."

"Thank you"

"It is no problem and Jethro, good luck.

* * *

Luke lie on his bed and tossed his soft basketball into the hoop that hung above the door. It had been a long day. School had been rough since the incident with Heather and Jordan was home with a cold. He could not wait to graduate and leave that life behind. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do anymore but social work interested him. He loved the idea of being able to help kids like Tony. To be able to spare such children from the agony his cousin had suffered. He heard a car pull into the driveway and since Jethro was staying near the hospital and Stephen and Annie were both home. He knew that it was his parents. He heard the front door open and then his mom tell his dad to put the food in the kitchen on the counter. Then to come up and speak with Luke, before summoning the other kids to dinner. Luke's heart skipped a beat. Why would they want to talk to him and just him? Had Heather resurfaced? He could not handle that. A few moments later he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Luke called.

"Hey Luke, dinner is in the kitchen but we need to talk real fast." John explained.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"You aren't in trouble but this is something really important." Donna explained.

"Please tell me, it's not Heather." Luke begged.

"It's not Heather, it's about Tony." John replied.

"Tony? Did something happen?" Luke questioned.

"Tony is fine but Luke, we have noticed that you have been acting very strangely since he joined the family." John explained.

"I love my cousin but what's weird about that?" Luke asked.

"Luke there is nothing wrong with loving your cousin but Luke. We can't help but notice that you are awfully generous with him. Giving up your car and even the Marines." Donna explained.

"I want to help an abused child! What is wrong with you people?! You are just like Heather I can't take it!" Luke snapped.

"Luke we are not judging you. It is just strange for a boy your age." Donna replied.

"OK fine if you must know I will tell you." Luke replied.

"Tell us what?" John asked.

"Mom, dad, I did something terrible." Luke explained.

* * *

 **A/N: What is Luke's big secret? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Blame

Donna and John exchanged concerned and shocked looks. They refused to believe that Luke could ever do anything terrible. He had done some bad things but nothing terrible. Just your standard idiotic childhood and teenage mistakes. Now he was confessing to some terrible crime that supposedly had something to do with his cousin Tony and why he had been so insistent on giving his all to his little cousin. They knew that Heather had attacked Tony but they had, had a long talk about that and assured Luke that none of this was his fault. They thought that he had believed them but now they were not so sure.

"What did you do, Luke?" Donna asked.

"I am sure that whatever it is, is not as bad as you think." John assured.

"Do you remember when Heather and I went to her friend, Carly's pool party last summer?" Luke asked.

"Vaguely" John replied.

"Well it was in one of those super expensive gated communities. Well by the end it was only Heather and me, and Carly and her older brother Spencer. We were all sitting around the pool and I heard this horrible screaming sound. I went over the fence and followed the screams. They were coming from this house with a huge iron gate surrounding the perimeter I hopped that fence and continued to follow the screams. They were coming from the basement. I could not get inside but I could see through the window. This huge man had a tiny boy by his arm and he was dragging him around the floor. His arms, legs, and body were bleeding so severely that he was trailing blood behind him. The man flung the boy up by his arm and started to beat him against this pipe. He flung the boy again and this time he went flying he hit the window I was looking through, so hard that it bumped out for a second. The man approached the window and I got a good look at him. He was so huge and intimidating. I just panicked and started to run. Mom, dad that boy was Tony." Luke explained.

"Oh Luke are you sure?" Donna asked.

"Yes" Luke replied.

"Oh Luke I am so sorry." John replied.

"Why are you apologizing to me?! I am the one who let Tony get paralyzed! I am a coward and a deserter!" Luke snapped.

"No Luke, it's not like that. DiNozzo Senior is a powerful and evil man. Tony was admitted to the hospital FOUR times for what any idiot could tell was child abuse. Before he was paralyzed and people had to take notice and do you know why he was never taken from his father?" John questioned

"No sir" Luke replied.

"Because that scumbag's lawyer always beat the ambulance to the hospital and he always used his money to get off. Tony's injuries were always declared "accidents" by the time Senior's lawyer could no longer protect him. Tony was paralyzed from the waist down and Senior was halfway to Mexico with some floozy." John explained.

"What's your point?" Luke asked.

"My point is that even if you had reported Senior that day, it's doubtful that anything would have been done." John explained.

"It still feels like I failed." Luke sniffed.

"Oh Luke" Donna whispered.

"You did not fail son. You made a mistake and now you have to let go before it eats you alive." John assured.

"It's just so hard. Seeing him in that chair. Knowing that a simple phone call could have prevented it. I do not deserve to be a Marine." Luke sniffed.

* * *

Gibbs sat awake in the bedroom of his apartment. He had the house now he just had to begin the move in process. Moving would be pretty easy. He only had a few things that he was going to have to move from the old house. Just his woodworking supplies, clothes, and a few keepsakes. John and him had talked it over and they decided that it would be best for him to get new furniture for the new house. John had offered their couch and living room furniture. Donna wanted to redo that room anyway and that would save him the hassle of having to try and sell the furniture and the expense of keeping the old furniture in storage until it was purchased. Ducky had offered him a dining room table he had inherited from a friend of his, that was not to his taste. He had a friend who worked at a used appliance store who would be willing to help him out and Luke was willing to help him find everything else online. Once all the furniture was purchased and moved in, he could officially begin his new life. Well once his beautiful boy was home with him. That was when his new life would truly begin.

* * *

Tony woke up alone in his room. He was back in the rehab hospital now. Gibbs and the doctors had told him that he would be able to come home. Home to his new home, in about two weeks. Gibbs kept talking about how his new room would be filled with toys and games that he could operate even with his wheelchair. Gibbs also said that once he was well he could start going to school. Tony had never been to school before. Senior said that he was not smart enough to even bother going to school. Deep down he knew that Senior was right. He was stupid and he was paralyzed. Could he really learn anything or would he just waste people's money and the teacher's time? Was Gibbs even really going to bring him to a new home. He turned his head to where he was facing the window. The world was dark but the hospital was well lit and he could see buildings and cars in the parking lot. He wished that he could run away, more than anything. He wished that his mom had not died. That he had been able to save her. He wished that for once in his life he could do something right.

* * *

 **A/N: Well now Luke's secret is out. Will he ever forgive himself? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Finally Home

The big day had finally arrived. Tony was finally ready to come home from the hospital. He completed his inpatient physical therapy and could finally begin living a semi normal life. He would still have outpatient therapies for the duration to help him keep his muscles toned and ideally prevent him from having complications associated with paraplegia but Gibbs was not thinking about that for today. He was thinking of his and Tony's futures and the happiness they would share. He could not believe that he had pulled it off. He ended up only having a week and a half between buying the house and Tony's release. Somehow he had managed to get it pulled off, and get everything moved in and ready. He had purchased Tony's wheelchair. It was just a manual wheelchair, really more of a glorified stroller but Tony was too small for anything fancy right now. Tony's other medical supplies had been delivered and Gibbs had been trained in how to operate everything. Luke had learned as well, the teen was already an expert at operating the lifts and inserting Tony's feeding tube. Gibbs was seriously considering asking John if Luke could live with him as an aide. He would pay the kid what he could of course. Even if it was just woodworking lessons. It was a nice idea in theory but Gibbs worried that Luke would go too far and devote his every free moment to Tony's care. Still Gibbs was grateful for his nephews help. Besides Tony's room the house was pretty sparse. Gibbs had gotten an old couch from John and Donna and Ducky had donated a king sized bed. Luke had found him a kitchen set and a few other pieces of furniture online but the other bedrooms were not yet furnished. Gibbs had a coupe of air mattresses he could use for guests. Everything from his old house had either been sold or thrown away. Knowing that he had a home and transportation for Tony was a huge weight off of Gibbs' mind. The relief could not have come at a better time. It felt great to just sit by Tony's bedside and wait for the discharge papers. He still had a lot of worry but that could be put off until tomorrow. Today was a day of celebration, the day his son finally came home.

"Are you ready to come home?" Gibbs asked.

"Guess" Tony replied.

"Well I think that you are really going to like it at our new house. Your room is really big and it has a huge window you can look out. Once things get settled I am going to make you a special play area that you can use in your wheelchair." Gibbs explained.

"Really? Get real rm?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony you get a real bedroom all to yourself." Gibbs replied.

"Sleep?" Tony yawned.

"You can take a nap. I will wake you up when we get home. Your aunt, uncle, and cousins will be there but it will be quiet." Gibbs explained.

"K" Tony yawned.

* * *

Luke stood by his dad's side and dried off the dishes his dad passed to him. They had found a box of old dishes among Jethro's things and John had immediately recognized them as Shannon's. They were in good condition but extremely dusty and in dire need of a good scrubbing. John was washing and Luke was drying and then placing them onto the dish rack. Jethro had dishes but John wanted to surprise his brother with the memory. It was the best house warming gift that John could think of. While Luke and him washed dishes, Donna, Stephen, and Annie were in the living room decorating the living room for Tony's homecoming "party". Nobody was really consider it a party since it was only John, Donna, and the cousins. Though John had allowed Luke to invite Jordan and John had invited his friend Nicole from work.

"You sure it's OK that Jordan comes?" Luke asked.

"It is just fine, I mean I don't want a huge party because Tony gets so overwhelmed but he really likes Jordan and she is great with special needs people." John assured.

"Thanks but I feel bad inviting friends. Nobody else is inviting friends." Luke remarked.

"I doubt any of Stephen and Annie's friends would want to come and your mom and I invited Nicole so Jordan shouldn't feel too out of place." John explained.

"Nicole?" Luke asked.

"My nurse friend from work. She almost always took care of Tony and she is super attached to him. She was hurt that she could not foster him, when he was finally removed from his home. I am hoping that she will see how much Jethro adores Tony and feel better." John explained.

"Is she pretty?" Luke asked.

"Yes and fifteen years older than you." John replied.

"I know but I was thinking maybe Jethro will really like her and they can be a family." Luke clarified.

"That would be nice." John agreed.

* * *

Gibbs looked at Tony who was fast asleep in the backseat. Part of him wished that Tony was awake and talking to him in his cute little voice. He would give just about anything for Tony to have more energy but at least he could be awake and was able to communicate, most importantly at least he was alive. He turned onto his new street and headed for his new house. He was shocked but not extremely to see three extra cars in his driveway. Two cars he recognized, one belonging to John and Donna and the other belonging to Jordan. The third car he had seen before but he could not place where. He parked behind Jordan and headed inside. Sitting on the couch were John, Donna, Luke, and Jordan. Stephen and Annie sat on the floor and an average height and weight woman with red hair and hazel eyes sat on a folding chair.

"Tony look at all the friends who came to welcome you home." Jethro whispered.

"Welcome home, Tony!" Everybody cried in unison.

"Hi" Tony replied weakly before going back to sleep.

"We just want to welcome Tony home. We can leave now if you would like." John explained.

"You drove all the way over here. You can stay a while." Jethro replied.

"Alright" John replied.

"I have to go soon anyway. I had to switch shifts with Jennifer at the last minute but the good news is I get three days off now." Nicole remarked.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met." Jethro remarked.

"Nicole Paddington, I am a nurse. I work with John." Nicole introduced.

"Jethro Gibbs" Jethro replied.

"Well it is wonderful to meet you Jethro and I am so grateful that somebody so wonderful adopted Tony." Nicole explained.

"I am glad that he has such good care." Jethro replied.

"Well I've got to get going but I would love to talk with you more. I guess I can get your number from John. Do you text?" Nicole questioned.

"Not well" Jethro admitted.

"It's OK, I like to talk." Nicole smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is finally home but how will he adapt? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. A New Friend

Tony had been home for about a week and so far he was adjusting doing as well as to be expected. He was fearful of his new surroundings and had nightmares and meltdowns. Gibbs spent most of his days struggling to keep Tony calm and relaxed. Tony's seizure activity was just a little higher than average for him. He had suffered a few headaches but mercifully they had not developed into migraines. Luke had come over almost every afternoon to help out and spend some time with his cousin. Jordan had come with him a few times and Gibbs was always impressed by how well she did with Tony. He knew that she volunteered with the special needs kids at their school but Gibbs was not expecting her to be this knowledgeable and adapted.

* * *

Early in the afternoon of Tony's seventh day out of the hospital. Gibbs sat at the table and watched Tony receive his afternoon feed. It always broke his heart to watch Tony be fed by a tube. It was one thing to be on a feeding tube for your entire life but to suddenly end up on one after five years of eating real food. It just didn't seem right. At least there was still hope that Tony would one day be able to get off of the feeding tube but for now his stomach was still too damaged to tolerate mouth feeds. After Tony was done with his feed, Gibbs unhooked him and placed him back into his wheelchair.

"Hey so we have a few hours until Luke gets here. Do you want me to push you around the block or something?" Gibbs asked.

"K" Tony replied.

"Alright let's get going." Gibbs replied, grabbing his backpack which contained Tony's supplies.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon. The perfect day to get Tony a little much needed fresh air. Gibbs noticed how Tony instantly perked up once he was in the sun. sometimes Tony would talk about going to the park but he usually became quiet and sullen soon afterwards and once he had even cried and begged for his mama. Gibbs wondered if his mom had died in an accident while bringing him to the park or something. It would certainly explain a lot. According to John, Tony's mother had died in an accident about a year and a half ago when Tony was barely three. After that day the abuse really picked up. Three out of his five hospitalizations happened in that fifteen month period. The last one finally being the breaking point. Gibbs rounded the corner and was surprised to see Breena walking down the street; she was pushing Victoria in her stroller and JJ's was holding on to his mother's wrist.

"Oh hi, Gibbs." Breena greeted.

"Jethro!" JJ cried.

"James Theodore! We do not call adults by their first name!" Breena warned.

"Mrs. Jill let's me!" JJ argued.

"Yes but only because her last name is hard to pronounce." Breena replied.

"But Jethro's funny!" JJ argued.

"James Theodore Palmer Junior! That is not nice! Now apologize!" Breena ordered.

"Sorry" JJ apologized.

"It's OK, I don't mind." Gibbs assured.

"Thank you but he is really slipping on his manners lately. I know it's because his friend moved away and now we have the baby but it still needs to be stopped. Anyway how are you?" Breena explained.

"I am alright, how are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty good." Breena replied.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked, JJ.

"Good" JJ replied.

"That is wonderful" Gibbs replied.

"Very good JJ" Breena replied.

"Thank you" JJ replied.

"So what brings you to this side of town?" Gibbs asked.

"My friend from college lives around here. Her name is Jill and she has a son with downs syndrome. His name is Zachary and he will likely attend the same school as Tony." Breena explained.

"Oh yeah what grade? Maybe they will have class together." Gibbs asked.

"He's in the second grade but he will see Tony sometimes. Of course they are hoping to mainstream him next year." Breena explained.

"I get that. I am hoping that Tony will be able to attend a regular school one day." Gibbs replied.

"Good luck." Breena replied.

"Mommy! I gotta go to the bathroom!" JJ cried.

"Didn't I just ask you if you had to go before we left Mrs. Jill's?" Breena questioned.

"I don't like going there! It smells like ladies!" JJ snapped.

"Well you are going to be sharing a bathroom with Victoria in a few years. So you better get used to bathroom's smelling like girls." Breena reminded.

"Fine" JJ sighed.

"Can you wait til we get home? Or to the Starbucks by our bus stop?" Breena asked.

"No!" JJ cried.

"Well I don't know what to tell you because, Mrs. Jill already left to pick up Zachary and Britney from school." Breena reminded.

"Come on I live right around the corner." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much." Breena replied, gratefully.

"It's no problem. Kelly was the same way." Gibbs assured.

* * *

The Palmer's and Gibbs's managed to make it to Gibbs's just in time. As it turned out Victoria needed to be changed as well and not long after Tony's alarm went off. Once the kids bathroom needs were met Gibbs placed Tony on the couch and covered him with a light blanket.

"Thanks again" Breena replied, loading Tori back into her car-seat.

"Rough day?" Gibbs asked.

"Not terrible just long. JJ's school is on spring break and my car is in the shop. I am hoping to have it back tomorrow but in the mean time. Me and the kids are riding the bus." Breena explained.

"Can't you borrow Jimmy's car?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy's out of town until Wednesday. He is at that conference with Ducky in New York." Breena explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Gibbs replied.

"Ducky normally attends alone but he is thinking about retiring soon. So he brought Jimmy along. To show him the ropes." Breena explained.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Breena replied.

"That's crazy but not surprising." Gibbs commented.

"That's what Jimmy said. Oh yeah, before I go. Jimmy and I are having a dinner party on Thursday night if you would like to attend. It's just a few friends from work. So nothing fancy." Breena invited.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied, skeptically.

"You can bring Tony if you want. Other people are bringing their kids and I think it would be good for JJ. All the other kids are either older or babies." Breena explained.

"I will see how he does. If he's has a migraine or is having bad seizures I cannot drag him out of the house." Gibbs explained.

"Alright well we will have food and a place for you. So don't worry about deciding that you can come last minute." Breena explained.

"Oh great, thanks." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N JJ and Tony officially meet in the next chapter but will they get along? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.]**


	30. A Friend For Tony

Wednesday arrived and Tony was still doing well. Even still Gibbs could make no commitments to the Palmer's dinner party. Tony's health was unpredictable at best and Gibbs rarely knew how he would be one minute from the next. He had seen Tony go from fine to totally paralyzed with a migraine or racked with seizures the next. Breena had assured him that there would be plenty of food for them and they would set places at the table for them. Everything would be ready and all they had to do was either arrive or not. Gibbs looked over at Tony who sat in front of the window watching neighborhood kids playing outside. His heart broke for his son. He hated that Tony could not keep up with those kids. He knew that kids in wheelchairs could play just as well as able bodied kids but Tony was still recovering and Gibbs did not know any of these kids. He wanted to know that Tony would not be used as a play thing and that none of the kids would do anything stupid like use Tony's wheelchair as a go-cart. He also wanted to be sure that the kids would not run off in fear if Tony went into a seizure. Not wanting to raise stranger danger alarms, Gibbs knew that he would first have to talk with the parents of the other children and make sure that Tony was safe. It was hard because what Tony really needed right now was a friend his own age. He had Annie but she was family and she was in the boys are gross stage of life. So it was hard to get her to play with Tony. He had Luke and Stephen but they were older and family. He needed a kid. That was part of why Gibbs was so desperately wanting to attend the Palmer's party. JJ was only about six months younger than Tony and he was also in desperate need of a friend. Like Tony he had health problems that made it hard for him to make friends. He had been born premature when Breena suffered a bad fall. He was only early by between four and five weeks but Breena's fall had caused trauma and it had left JJ with very minor developmental delays. He was diagnosed as diabetic and asthmatic at his eighteen month checkup. Like Tony he had spent a good amount of time in the hospital and going through therapies. Friendship would be ideal for the two of them. If Tony could just remain stable until that evening. Gibbs heard Tony's alarm chime and walked over to the window. He rolled Tony to the bathroom helped him onto the toilet. Once Tony was done Gibbs rolled him into his bedroom and put him to bed. He tucked Tony into the raised twin bed and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Gibbsssssss?" Tony slurred.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbss st...stay" Tony pleaded.

"OK" Gibbs agreed.

* * *

Gibbs awoke on the floor of Tony's room. Groaning he pulled himself up and looked at his watch. It was still early only about five and the Palmer's party did not start until six. If Tony was still doing well and he hurried up, they could still make the party. He gently shook Tony's shoulder. The child stirred slightly and then blinked his green eyes open.

"Gibbsss?" Tony slurred.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"K" Tony yawned.

"Do you feel up to going to the Palmer's party?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeeeuh" Tony replied.

"Alright let's get you changed and ready to go." Gibbs said.

* * *

After giving Tony his evening feed. Gibbs changed Tony into a button light blue down shirt and pair of nicer blue jeans. Once Tony was dressed he changed himself into a similar outfit to Tony's. After triple checking that he had everything Tony would need. They were on their way. Tony and him ended up arriving to the party at exactly six o'clock. Gibbs knocked on the door and waited until somebody answered. Breena came to the door balancing Victoria on her hip.

"Oh Gibbs, Tony. I am so glad that you two were able to make it." Breena greeted.

"Yeah Tony was doing well after his nap. So I decided to take a chance and come." Gibbs replied.

"Alright well the kids are on the back porch. You can bring Tony out there or keep him in the living room with the adults." Breena explained.

"I might take him out and let him get to know JJ a bit but I will probably bring him in when we eat. I gave him his feed already. I just don't want anything to happen." Gibbs explained.

"Alright well my friend from college is out there supervising. She is an RN, so she can keep an eye on Tony." Breena explained.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs wheeled Tony out to the porch and pushed him into one of the corners. Jimmy had come out with him and brought JJ over so that he was close to where Tony was sitting. For a long time the two boys just stared at each other. After a while JJ reached out his hand and touched Tony on the knee.

"JJ, this is Gibbs' new foster son Tony." Jimmy introduced.

"Tony, this is my friend Jimmy's son JJ. That's short for James Palmer Junior." Gibbs introduced.

"Hi, Tony" JJ greeted.

"Hiii Ju...JJ" Tony replied.

"Wanna play cars?" JJ asked.

"K" Tony replied.

* * *

While JJ went of to get some of his cars. Jimmy helped Gibbs lower Tony onto the floor. He had grabbed the cushion of a chair that nobody was using and Gibbs had taken a blanket from Tony's backpack. JJ spread the cars out and allowed Tony to pick out the one or ones he wanted to use. Tony ended up selecting a the shiniest, reddest car that JJ had. The boys had a fantastic time playing cars. Until it was it was time for JJ to take his insulin. Jimmy came out carrying the pen and JJ begrudgingly walked over to his father. JJ climbed onto Jimmy's lap and waited for his dad to inject him with his insulin.

* * *

Tony rolled his car around on the floor. He was so engrossed in the game that he did not realize that JJ had left. Until he heard his new friend whispering that he did not want to do this. Curiously he looked up. Just int time to see JJ climbing onto his dad's lap. Why was he crying? Was JJ's daddy mean to him too? Tony had met Jimmy before and he didn't seem mean but if he wasn't mean then why was JJ crying? Then he saw it. Jimmy was injecting JJ with a needle. Just like the one his mother used to inject herself with. Just like the one he had seen in her arm the day that she died. Why was Jimmy giving the bad medicine to his son?

"Nuaahhahahah!" Tony cried.

"Tony what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Needle b...baaaddd!" Tony cried.

"No, Tony it's OK. I am just giving JJ his medicine." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah I need it to not get sick." JJ added.

"Why?" Tony asked, still confused and concerned.

"Because JJ has a disease called diabetes and he has to get shots every day to keep him healthy. I am very proud of you for looking out for him though." Jimmy clarified.

"Thaannksssssssssss" Tony murmured.

* * *

After JJ had his insulin Jimmy let him play with Tony a little longer. The older kids were eating dinner at the picnic table but Breena had fed JJ earlier. So that there was no concern if things ended up going past his bed time. Though the Palmer's had decided to allow Jimmy to extend his bedtime a little so that JJ and Tony could play a little more.

"Thanks for worrying." JJ said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"When I was getting my medicine. Thanks for looking out for me." JJ replied.

"K" Tony replied.

"Wanna play again?" JJ asked.

"Du knuw" Tony replied.

"Ask Gibbs" JJ said.

"K" Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and JJ being friends will be good for everybody. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Play-date

Gibbs was eternally grateful for how quickly JJ and Tony had bonded. Both boys were in desperate need of a friend and Gibbs had been hoping that it would be the child of a friend. That would simplify things more than he could ever express. Unfortunately most of his friends children were grown or teenagers. There was Amira but even she was nearly nine years old. A play-date for just Tony and JJ had been set up for Saturday afternoon at the playground a few blocks from the Palmer's house. There was a playground walking distance from Gibbs's place but it was not accessible and one of the down the street kids was having his ninth birthday there. So things were bound to be rowdy and crowded. Gibbs loaded Tony into the van and triple checked that he had everything he would need for Tony during the day. He set the backpack on the front seat of the car and headed towards the park. He adjusted the rear-view mirror and found that Tony had dozed off in the backseat. He hoped that the movement had just lulled him to sleep and that this was not a bad sign. He arrived to the park about thirty minutes after he left his house. It didn't take long for him to find the Palmer's standing at the entrance. Jimmy had JJ on his back and Breena was pushing Tori's stroller.

"Hi Gibbs" Jimmy greeted.

"Oh good you made it." Breena added.

"Gibbs! TONY!" JJ cried.

"Hi guys, Tony is a little sleepy today. So I don't know how long we can stay but we are going to try to have a good time." Gibbs explained.

"It's alright" Jimmy assured.

"So I was thinking that you guys could take JJ and Tony to the playground. I am going to take Tori over to the bench and let her finish her nap. When she wakes up I am going to walk her around a bit. She is still too little for everything." Breena explained.

"Sounds good" Jimmy replied.

"Alright" Gibbs agreed.

* * *

Gibbs and Jimmy walked the boys over to the swings. Gibbs put Tony onto one of the wheelchair swings. While JJ climbed up onto the nearest regular swing. Gibbs liked that the handicapped accessible equipment was side by side with the regular equipment. Allowing handicapped and able-bodied children to play side by side with only limited separation. Gibbs remembered going with Luke and Stephen to a playground near the family's vacation house in Yorktown. Luke was about ten and Stephen was six. The park had a handicapped playground but it was nothing like this. The regular playground was wide and open. While the handicapped play area was this claustrophobic, gated in area that made the handicapped kids look like they were in prison. He remembered seeing kids poking their fingers through the fence and practically begging for one of the able-bodied kids to come and play with them but even if they had wanted to. There was a huge sign on the gate that read "Handicapped Children and Caregivers ONLY! Violators will be charged with trespassing. Gibbs remembered seeing kids sitting in wheelchairs many with oxygen tanks or tubes coming out of somewhere on their bodies. Another sign on the fence also advertised a changing table that supported up to one hundred and fifty pounds. He remembered his heartbreaking for those poor children and their families. He wondered how the hell families coped with a severely disabled child. He remembered cursing a God who would let anyone so broken live but take Shannon and Kelly who were perfectly healthy and happy from him. Then he remembered wondering what it would have been like if Kelly had survived the accident but had been left like one of those children. How he would have handled it . If Shannon and him would have survived, had she survived unscathed. How he would have coped if Shannon had still died. What it would have been like if they were both permanently incapacitated. Now he at least knew how he would cope. By taking it one day at a time. There was one happy memory of that day. Seeing Luke walking along the fence playing with a boy in a wheelchair he operated by breathing into a tube. Luke tossed the new action figure he had gotten over the fence and watching until it landed on the boy's lap. When they were going to leave the boy's father came out and offered the toy back but Luke said that he could keep it. Gibbs wished that more kids were like Luke and JJ. So kind and gentle, always reminding the world that there was still hope. With any luck Tony would grow up to be the same way.

* * *

Gibbs spent the afternoon pushing Tony in his wheelchair, following JJ around. Jimmy had hung back and was only keeping supervision. At one point Gibbs had to run to the bathroom and ended up leaving the boys alone. He came back to discover Jimmy talking to Breena on the playground's bench. Tori was now awake and playing with a baby toy in her stroller. He noticed that both adults had huge grins on their faces. He turned to get back to Tony and was horrified to discover that Tony's wheelchair was gone. He was about to turn around and give the Palmer's hell. When he saw why they were so happy. JJ was showing Tony how to use the tic-tac-toe board that hung under the play structure.

"See Tony, I push the X's and you push the O's." JJ explained.

"K" Tony replied pushing an O.

"How long have they been doing that?" Gibbs asked.

"Not long, JJ noticed that Tony looked sad. So he offered to help him play while you were gone. He wanted to push him everywhere but I wasn't sure if he could handle the chair. So I pushed Tony over to the tic-tac-toe board and they have been playing ever since." Jimmy explained.

"That was very sweet of you, JJ." Gibbs said.

"Thank you but I love playing with Tony." JJ replied.

"Well he likes playing with you." Gibbs added.

"I know" JJ replied.

* * *

The play-date ended up lasting for three hours. Ending only because Tony was getting worn out and Breena needed to get home to start dinner. The families made plans to meet up again next Saturday and to try and make it a weekly event. Jimmy couldn't always be there because of work but Breena only worked Saturdays if there was an emergency and Gibbs was free now that he had left NCIS. On the way home Gibbs stopped off at the grocery store and picked up some food for himself. While he waited for his food to cook he gave Tony his feed and then laid him down on the couch. He covered Tony with a blanket, put on Disney-Junior for Tony, and kissed him on the forehead. He ate his dinner alone in silence and prayed that one day Tony would be able to eat with him. He was washing his dishes when he heard Tony crying out and then there was a thud. He tore into the living room and found Tony lying on the floor in the throws of a massive seizure. Gibbs withdrew his stop watch and began to time the seizure. When it hit the fifteen minute mark Gibbs called 911 and then administered the rescue meds. The paramedics arrived fifteen minutes later and Tony was still suffering with the seizure. The paramedics went to work right away checking Tony's vitals and strapping him down to a gurney.

"His temperature's one hundred four, he's not responding, and turning blue." One of the medic's called.

"Load him up!" Another medic cried.

"What's happening?" Gibbs asked.

"Hard telling but whatever it is. He's looking at, at least an overnight stay." The oldest medic replied.

"Shit" Gibbs whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tony really can't catch a break. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Crisis

It took every ounce of strength Gibbs had to run out to the waiting ambulance. He stood there in a daze while he waited for the medics to load Tony up into the vehicle. As soon as Tony was loaded up and the stretcher was positioned. Gibbs jumped in the back and one the medics slammed the door behind him. He barely had time to sit down before the ambulance was rushing towards the hospital. The ride to the hospital was blur for Gibbs. He just remembered struggling to catch his breath. Tony had endured so many crises since coming to live with him and he really should be used to it by now but he wasn't. He would never get used to wondering if he would be coming home with his son. What crisis Tony would be enduring now. How they would come back from this. Tony was still seizing as he was rushed through the hospital doors and towards the ER. Knowing that running after his son would be useless, Gibbs fell back into one of the hard hospital chairs. As desperately as he wanted to break down. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but crying was not an option now. He had to be strong for his baby boy.

"Just get through this Tony. Please just get through this." Gibbs pleaded.

* * *

John Gibbs was working the night shift, when Tony was brought into the ICU. His gut had been churning all day and he knew that it was going to be bad news when they were informed of a boy being brought in, in an ambulance. He heard the word "seizure" and even though a lot of kids suffered from seizures. He knew that it would be Tony in that ambulance. He tore down into the ER as soon as he heard that the ambulance had arrived and sure enough it was Tony lying restrained on a gurney.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Seizure and raging fever. The seizure has lasted for fifty eight minutes now and rescue meds were administered." Dr. Higgins explained.

"Shit" John whispered.

"John I know that he is your nephew now. You can't treat him." Dr. Higgins reminded.

"I know but I can check on him." John replied.

"Look John I am sorry but we really don't have room for you in here and you will be no use to us. Go upstairs and help up there or go home but you have no business here. I am sorry." Dr. Higgins apologized.

"Fine" John sighed.

"I will page you if we hear anything." Dr. Higgins replied.

* * *

John reluctantly went back upstairs. Higgins was right he really did have no business being downstairs with Tony. It's not like he could have done anything anyway. It was absolutely agonizing but somehow he managed to tend to his patients. He had just completed checking on the last child when he finally got a page from Dr. Higgins.

" _Tony came out of the seizure just after you left. He is in MRI now but he looks really bad and he is not conscious. I don't know what to tell you. Prepare yourself."_

* * *

Luke was sitting on the couch watching a bad old movie with Jordan. She sat beside him with one arm draped over the back of the couch and the other on the arm. He wished that she was lying with her head on his chest but at this point he was lucky she was willing to sit beside him. He heard his mom's phone buzzing in her purse and figured that it was just Stephen calling to remind her that he was staying over at Billy's for the umpteenth time. After a while the ringing stopped but then started again, by the third time Luke was actually pissed off. What did Stephen have against leaving a voice-mail. It wasn't until the phone rang a fourth time that Luke knew that it may actually be an emergency. If he could help it Stephen never did anything more than three times. Luke jumped up and ran to his mom's purse. The whole time wondering what the emergency was and who was hurt. He was home and so were his mom and Annie. Had his dad been hurt at work? Had Stephen been in an accident? Was it Uncle Jethro? Was it Tony? He grabbed his mom's purse and yanked the phone out.

"Donna"

"No dad it's me."

"Oh Luke, where's your mom?"

"She's upstairs helping Annie with a project. Should I get her?"

"No I really don't have time to wait."

"Dad what's going on?"

"Tony had an hour long seizure tonight. Jethro gave him the meds but they didn't work. He is running a fever of a hundred and five and he has been unresponsive since coming out of the seizure. He had an MRI and we are waiting for the results."

"OK"

"Look I have to go. Just tell your mom and then I would get down here."

* * *

Tony was now up in the ICU buried under a series of tubes and wires. His head was covered in electrodes monitoring for seizure activity. He an IV pumping fluids into his depleted system and then there was the life-support equipment. He had been unresponsive ever since coming out of the seizure an hour earlier and the doctors were still waiting on test results. Gibbs sat by his boy's side. Wondering if he would ever see Tony's eyes again. Wondering how he would deal with losing a second child. It was five minutes before the end of visiting hours before Dr. Higgins finally arrived with Tony's test results.

"We finally got Tony's results in." Dr. Higgins said.

"What is it?" Jethro asked.

"The good news is the MRI is clear of strokes or bleeds. The bad news is his blood tests came up positive for meningitis." Dr. Higgins explained.

"Meningitis isn't that the kissing disease?" Gibbs asked.

"That would be Mono." Dr. Higgins replied.

"How serious is this?" Gibbs asked.

"It's very serious, Jethro and if I am being perfectly honest. I would advise you to prepare for the worst. I've seen meningitis kill perfectly healthy children. A kid in Tony's condition. I don't know." Dr. Higgins explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony be able to beat this? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Too Familiar

The hospital life had become painfully familiar to Gibbs over the past few months. Tony had been in and out of three different hospitals during that time but they were all the same. It was all an endless stream of doctors, nurses, tests, and worry. As bad as it was for him poor Tony had spent a good chunk of his life in the hospital and hospitals terrified the child. At least they did when he was coherent enough to know that he was in one. The meningitis had left Tony in a near coma like state. He was so sick and weak that Gibbs didn't even know if Tony knew that he was there. When he put his hands on Tony's exposed skin it felt so bizarre. So unhumanlike and sick. It was hot but cold at the same time and the sweat made it feel almost like plastic. The sight of all of Tony's medical equipment was sickening. Even though Gibbs had seen it all before. Poor Tony had spent so much time on a breathing tube in his life that it was beginning to damage his little lungs. Just another complication on the mounting pile of medical problems that poor Tony was enduring. The past eighteen hours had been filled with questions and concerns. As much as he tried to pay attention Gibbs was only hearing half of what the doctors were saying to him. He knew that Tony could go deaf, blind, he could lose his limbs, be left with brain damage, or worse he could die. After hearing that list Gibbs pretty much zoned out. He wanted to be present for his son but he could not face the possibility of losing his boy. Not after all they had been through together. John was off by now and had stepped up as a translator between the near catatonic Jethro and the doctor's medical jargon. He spend the rest of the time dozing on the couch in Tony's room. Tony had remained in a severely critical condition throughout the eighteen hours of being in the hospital. He had spent most of the night suffering aggressive seizures and severe spasms. Gibbs was terrified that Tony was finally giving up the fight. He had spend ninety percent of his life suffering in one way or another. Eventually he had to get sick of it, right?

"How is he? Have you heard anything new?" John asked sitting up on the couch.

"He's the same and I haven't heard anything." Jethro replied.

"Has he had anymore seizures?" John asked.

"One small one." Jethro replied.

"How many did he had last night?" John asked.

"Twenty but only two were major." Jethro replied.

"This is really concerning." John sighed.

"What the hell can they do for him?" Jethro asked.

"Not much. They are really doing all they can but it is mostly up to Tony." John explained.

"What if he doesn't have anymore fight in him?" Jethro asked.

"We'll take care of you." John vowed, the last thing he wanted to think about was his brother losing another child.

"I can't handle it again. I can barely handle this." Jehtro sniffed.

"God, Jethro I know." John replied.

"Why does Tony have to suffer so much? It seems like he is constantly getting hit from all sides. It's not right. He's just a kid but it's like the universe doesn't care. It's one hit after another with him. He doesn't deserve it. He just doesn't." Jethro rambled.

"Jethro I think that you should lie down." John said.

"I can't. I can't go to sleep. If I sleep I miss out on Tony." Jethro rambled.

"Jethro I will stay up and wait for news. You just lie down for a bit. One hour that's all I am asking. Just lie down for one hour." John pleaded.

"Alright, I'll try. Alright." Jehtro sighed.

* * *

It was surreal for Luke to be in his cousin's hospital room. It was late afternoon before he was finally allowed to visit with Tony. Tony was only allowed two visitors at a time and for most of the day it had been his dad and uncle Jethro. Finally John had to go home and try to get some real sleep and Jethro was out getting a hot meal and some fresh air. Jordan was in the waiting room but until he stabilized Tony was only allowed visits from family. Luke was not yet aware of the full details of Tony's illnesses but from what he knew. It really wasn't looking good. Luke had done a report on meningitis in the seventh grade for health class and even though he was no expert. He knew enough to know that Tony really was in trouble. He had no idea how he would cope if he lost his cousin.

"Come on Tony. You've got to stop doing this to us. Don't you ever get sick of giving us scares? Can't you please just fight and be OK?" Luke pleaded to Tony's limp form.

* * *

Gibbs was settled in on the couch in Tony's hospital room for a long and sleepless night. By the end of visitors hours. Tony was up to eighty seizures four of which were severe. He had not used the bathroom since the previous afternoon and he had aspirated twice. His fever would not break but was only bouncing around between a hundred and four, and a hundred and six. The doctors were exhausting every option the knew to save his life but options were running thin and Tony was growing weaker by the minute. Gibbs had been told outright to prepare himself. He had just laid down on the couch when the door opened and a nurse entered. It didn't take long for Gibbs to recognize her as the nurse who had been at Tony's homecoming.

"How's my favorite patient?" Nicole asked.

"He's really sick. They don't think he is going to survive." Jethro explained, semi annoyed that the nurse seemingly knew nothing about Tony's condition.

"I hate to hear that." Nicole sighed.

"Shouldn't you know this?" Jethro demanded.

"I am not Tony's nurse. I am assigned to the other end of the hall right now but I wanted to check in while I had a moment." Nicole explained.

"Well he's really sick and so are the other kids in this ICU! Why the hell are you so obsessed with Tony?!" Jethro demanded.

"Because he is my nephew. I could not save his mom but I can damn sure save him. Even if it is almost too late." Nicole rambled.

"If he's your nephew then why the hell didn't you fight for custody?!" Jethro demanded.

"How long do you have?" Nicole sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Why exactly couldn't Nicole save Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Nicole's Story

Gibbs could not believe this Nicole woman. His son was lying here possibly dying and she was trying to tell him some sob story about why she couldn't save Tony. She was related to him and if it was a financial thing certainly there was somewhere she could have gone for help. If it was her work schedule there had to be a daycare somewhere that would take her or family that would be willing to help out. If she really cared about Tony then why did she not even try to save him? He adored Tony and loved that he was his son but the child did not deserve the fate he had been dealt. If Nicole had cared she could have saved him before he ended up paralyzed and with brain injuries.

"Go on" Gibbs instructed.

"Elizabeth and I were identical twins. I was only five minutes older but I felt this intense need to protect my baby sister. We were born in England and lived their until were fifteen years old. We moved to the states after our parents separated. It was not long after we moved that Elizabeth started acting out. At first it was just little things skipping school, smoking, partying, disrespecting our parents. The standard teenage stuff. Hell I did a lot of it too. About a year after we moved here Elizabeth started using drugs. We both smoked a lot of pot in high school but Elizabeth started taking pills she had some health problems so mom never worried about it. By graduation she was shooting up heroin. I went to college and nursing school in Kansas. While Elizabeth stayed home and studied music. I came home after graduation and Elizabeth was a total mess. She was totally in the grips or heroin and she had a severe drinking problem. I decided to stay out here and begin my career. I wanted to protect her. Our mom died ten years ago and that's when Elizabeth lost it. She became suicidal and started self harming. She was an anorexic. She met a man at a bar. He was a business man and she swore he was her life. They dated off and on for two years. Before he finally tricked her into marrying him. Six years ago she found out that she was pregnant with Tony. I was scared to death for that baby but she did a complete one eighty. She dropped everything and focused on a healthy baby. She stayed clean until Tony was eighteen months old. That was the day that Senior threw Tony down the stairs. She saw the whole thing. She heard his head crack. She was sure he was dead and Senior was saying that was for the best. That night she was a drunk and an addict again. A year and a half ago she OD'd at her dealers hangout. Tony was with her." Nicole explained.

"That is tragic but why the hell couldn't you save Tony?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Senior is scum. Pure scum. Elizabeth begged me to take Tony if anything ever happened to her and I tried to but Senior told me that if I got a custody lawyer. He would shoot Tony right in front of me. I called the cops and Senior acted like I had threatened him. I bit the bullet and got a lawyer but I don't know what the hell happened. I never saw him again and no other lawyer would represent me. That night Senior sent me a video of him dragging Tony around the basement and hitting him hard on the a poll." Nicole explained.

"Nicole I am so sorry." Gibbs gasped.

"No I am sorry. I should have done more. I failed my nephew. I failed my sister." Nicole sobbed.

"No Nicole you didn't fail them. The world failed them." Gibbs assured, pulling her close.

* * *

Nicole's story left Gibbs feeling raw and more broken. It destroyed him than he could even explain to think that Senior was that evil. He hated his son so much. It was clear that he never wanted him but he didn't want anybody else to have him either. He just wanted Tony to suffer and probably eventually to die. If Nicole's story were true than what Luke saw. Was Senior's revenge for Nicole trying to save her nephew. Who was likely the last family she had. She wanted only to fulfill her sister's dying wish. Meanwhile Senior only wanted to destroy the last part of Elizabeth. He wondered if John knew this story or if Nicole had hidden her identity so that she could give Tony the care he deserved.

* * *

Once again Gibbs curled up on the couch. In a feeble attempt to actually get some sleep but sleep would not come. Between Nicole's story and the beep and hiss of Tony's machines he could not find rest. Around four he heard a heart monitor go flat and somebody call a code. The room was all the way down the hall from Tony's but it was still way too close. He found himself holding his breath until the code was cleared a while later. He knew that statistically and logically it was impossible but he prayed that no children would die while he was here with Tony. He at least prayed that at it would at least not be Tony who died.

* * *

By the next morning there was still no change to Tony's condition. He was still critical and struggling for every second he was alive. Gibbs knew that his son was fighting with all his strength but this illness was too powerful and too cruel. Around nine Tony was taken downstairs for an MRI and a few other tests. The MRI was needed to determine the severity of the swelling in Tony's brain. Gibbs took this time to take a walk and get some fresh air. He walked around the main building and than decided it was best to head back inside. He got off the elevator in time to hear "Code Blue MRI! Code Blue MRI!" instantly he was overtaken by panic. No he had to be positive maybe it wasn't Tony. He was heading for Tony's room when he was stopped by a man in dark blue scrubs.

"Jethro Gibbs?" The man asked.

"Yes sir" Gibbs replied.

"I am Dr. Parker. You need to get down to MRI right away." Dr. Parker replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony had a seizure in the MRI machine by the time we got him out he had gone into cardiac arrest. They are working on him now." Dr. Parker explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this is the worst of it and Tony will start to improve from here. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Stars

It took five minutes for the doctors to bring Tony back to life. His life was saved but not without damming effects. He had four broken ribs, his little chest was bruised and burned from the paddles, and lost two teeth to the intubation. He had been without oxygen for several minutes and was at high risk for brain damage. He was now back in the ICU with a tube shoved down his throat and his only clothes was a diaper. More tests were run and doctors were rushing in, and out checking over his fragile body and taking notes. Gibbs sat with his hand on the one patch of open skin that was not injured from paddles or bloodied from needles. Everybody was telling him that he needed to let Tony go. That his body was not strong enough to handle anymore illnesses or trauma, but Gibbs could see the fight in Tony's eyes. He knew that his son wanted to live, to fight. He knew that Tony was not ready to just give up. He had fought through too much to land the life that he had now. It was around dinner time when John's shift began and he popped in on his younger brother.

"I heard that Tony had a rough day." John remarked.

"He died John. My son was dead." Jethro replied.

"I didn't want to say it." John admitted.

"Everybody is saying that he can't fight anymore and that I should let him go." Jethro explained.

"Well is that what you want?" John asked.

"No" Jethro replied.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I can tell that he has fight in him. I can tell that he is not ready or willing to give up just yet. He is too strong." Jethro explained.

"Well as long as he has brain activity stick to your guns." John replied.

"Believe me John I am not going to let them take my boy." Jethro replied.

"He may be a lot harder to care for after this." John remarked.

"I know" Jethro replied.

"Just making sure." John commented.

* * *

Once again Tony found himself in the darkness. It was the same place he had been after his dad had thrown him down the stairs and again after he had kicked him and broken his back. Each time had had been in the darkness he had felt pain. The first time it was in his head and the second it was in his back and spine. This time it was in every place he could still feel. He hurt and he was scared but something was different this time. This time he felt secured and loved. He could hear Gibbs talking to him and he could feel his calloused hand on his arms and stomach. Sometimes he heard John speaking as well and one time he had heard Luke. They were all comforting and caring. All were saying how much they wanted him to fight and get better. The only other voices he heard belonged to people he did not know but based on the words they used, they must be doctors and nurses. Sometimes the doctors would say things like "Give up" and "Turn off life-support." Tony didn't know what those words meant but he knew that they must be serious. Because they were almost always followed by Gibbs screaming and arguing with the doctors. The most common phrase Gibbs used was "He is my son! I am not going to let him die! Now do your God Dammed job and save him!" The doctors were the only ones Gibbs was ever rough with. He was so different from Senior. Senior always yelled at him when he was sick and told him that he should just die already. Part of Tony wondered if it would be better if he died. It it would make things easier for Gibbs if he was gone.

* * *

Luke sat with his back against the bed and looked up at his ceiling. The blinds were drawn and the lamps and overhead light were off. The only light in the room was the dull glow of the few remaining glow in the dark stickers. He remembered hearing in science class that most of the stars we could see were likely already burned out but because they were so far away. We were just now seeing ancient light. Maybe it was just the North Star and a few others. He couldn't remember off hand. It was just something he heard in the seventh grade that didn't matter back then. Now as he looked up at the remaining glow stars he wondered if they were even glowing at all or if it was just his head tricking him. Uncle Jethro, Jordan, and him had put those up years ago when he was seven or eight. His parents had taken Stephen to see Donna's cousin who had just had a baby but he could not have school. On the second day of the week Jordan's dad broke his hip and had to have surgery. Jordan's mom was with him in the hospital and so Jethro ended up agreeing to mind Jordan as well. The next day he picked them up from school and showed them the stickers. They spent all afternoon hanging them up. Making up their own constellations. Luke had made one that was supposed to look like Jordan but ended up looking more like a star pepperoni pizza with star hair. Most of the stars had fallen and been tossed into the USMC trash can that Jethro had given him when he redid the room. JordanO'Pizza (he was seven and it was funny then. Now it just seemed mean) was long since gone and so was the Big Sniper. Only three or four remained on the supernova of stars Jordan had created. Stephen had stars in his room too. His had been hung when he had the chicken pox the week everybody else went to the beach. Stephen's had been made into real constellations. Because at the time Astronomy was Stephen's favorite thing in the world. Annie had recently gotten stars. She had broken her arm the summer before and that was all she wanted in the world. Her's were formed to look spell out the title of her favorite show at the time "Jessie". Though Jethro drew the line at the Empire State Building that made the I. All the Gibbs children had stars in their rooms. All except for Tony but that would be changing very soon. Tony needed the stars right now. Luke made a mental note to run to Walmart after school and buy a big bag of stars. Once Tony was home. He would hang them however Tony liked. He would pull down real stars from the sky if that's what Tony wanted. If it meant that he would beat his meningitis and come home to his family.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning and found that Gibbs had been awake all night. Tony had really struggled through the night again and Gibbs again feared falling asleep. Once again Tony was taken back for tests first thing in the morning. Mercifully this time he returned with no further complications. Again Gibbs was at his son's side. One hand resting on Tony's belly and the other under Tony's little hand. Gibbs was beginning to fall asleep when he felt Tony stir slightly and then he felt Tony's hand gripping onto his own. He looked down and saw that Tony's eyes were wide open.

"You with me Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Gishandndnmmm" Tony babbled attempting to speak with the tube in his mouth.

"Tony? Can you breathe?" Gibbs asked.

"Naahhsshshs" Tony babbled and then he went back to his sleep. It was as if he had never woken up but he had been awake and for Gibbs that was all the proof he needed that Tony truly was fighting.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Tony is finally coming around. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Glimmers of Hope

Tony's brief wake up that morning had been a brief moment of optimism for Gibbs but not long after Tony was once again critical. Tony was strong but his fragile body had taken a major hit. Gibbs wondered what quality of life Tony would have after this was over. He had suffered so many seizures and the fever had not gone below a hundred since the illness had taken over. Gibbs knew that his son was still in there somewhere but what he did not know is if Tony would be apparent to the rest of the world. He wondered if he would ever hear Tony's sweet little voice again. It sounded like Tony had talked to him but maybe it was just his imagination or the way he was breathing.

* * *

That afternoon Luke drove to Walmart after school and bought three bags of star stickers. He also picked out a teddy bear and a bright red get well balloon. After calling his dad and confirming that Tony was up for a visitor. He was on his way to the hospital. It felt weird to not have Jordan with him. They had been together almost every afternoon since he finally broke it off with Heather but today her mom had a cancer check-up and Jordan always tagged along to those. When he arrived to the hospital he was told that Tony was being cleaned and it would be a few minutes before he was allowed into the room. So he took a seat in the waiting room and sent Jordan a quick text asking about the appointment. He was still waiting when his dad came and sat down beside him.

"How is he?" Luke asked.

"He was awake for a while this morning but the rest of the day has been bad." John explained.

"How is Jethro?" Luke asked.

"He is doing a hell of a lot better than I thought but he needs a break." John explained.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Luke asked.

"Your mom and I are going to kidnap him Friday." John replied.

"Will he take that?" Luke asked.

"Believe it or not I can hold my own against your uncle Jethro." John remarked.

"Just don't get hurt." Luke replied.

* * *

Gibbs stood outside of Tony's room and waited for them to finish with Tony's sponge bath. He needed some air but he was afraid to leave. As miraculous and amazing as Tony's wake up that morning had been. It had put Gibbs at a state of ill ease and left him afraid to leave his son's side. Partially because he feared that Tony would wake again when he was gone and it would add to Tony's lack of trust; and partially because he feared that the wake up was just the calm before the storm. The rally before Tony's little body finally gave out on him.

"Agent Gibbs?" Nurse Jill called.

"Is he done?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Nurse Jill replied.

"Did he do OK?" Gibbs asked.

"He did great. Thank God there were no seizures this time." Nurse Jill replied.

"So I can just go back in?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes and page me or somebody else if you have any questions." Nurse Jill replied.

"Will do" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked back into his son's room and once again picked up Tony's hand. He knew that the nurses did the best they could and that being moved to the tub for a real bath would be too much for Tony; but he missed the sweet smell of the kiwi soap and strawberry shampoo. That he would used on Tony when he was home. Even though it had only been two days he missed his home. He missed the sunny rooms and his real bed. He missed being able to climb into Tony's bed in the morning and hold him close. He missed seeing Tony without tubes and wires. He missed the sound of children playing outside and laughing but most of all he missed the homie feeling. The hospital was like a second home to them but not a good second home. It was like the detention hall when he was a kid or those lonely nights he slept at the office. Not because of a case keeping him but because he saw no point to going home. It was cold, sterile, and soul crushing. While he was waiting in the hallway a girl an eight year old girl died as the result of a car accident. He could still hear the parents cries as the doctors called the time of death. That was why he hated this place. That was why he wanted Tony to get well and come home.

"Is it OK if I come in?" Luke asked.

"Sure" Jethro replied.

"I bought Tony a couple of things." Luke replied.

"Oh yeah?" Jethro asked.

"I got a Get Well balloon in his favorite color. I also got him some star stickers for his ceiling when he gets home and for now I got him this teddy bear." Luke replied.

"He will love seeing these when he wakes up." Gibbs replied.

"Do you think it will be soon?" Luke asked.

"He was awake for a time this morning. So I am hoping that he will be for good soon." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah my dad was telling me." Luke replied.

"Are you alright? Where's Jordan?" Gibbs asked.

"I am fine just worried for Tony. Jordan is with her mom. She has a check up at the oncologists today and Jordan likes to go along." Luke explained.

"Oh well I hope that it goes well for her." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah me too." Luke replied.

"You love her don't you?" Gibbs asked.

"So much" Luke sighed.

"Well don't let her slip through your finger tips." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jordan stood beside her mother as she helped her with dish washing. Her mom had, had her annual cancer check and mercifully the scans had come back clear. Next year would be the five year mark and Jordan prayed to God that her mother would reach that. She wanted her mother to be there when she got married. If she ever got married that is.

"Are you alright, Jordie?" Eve asked.

"Yeah just thinking." Jordan replied.

"My scans were fine." Eve assured.

"I am thinking about Luke." Jordan replied.

"Is Tony OK?" Eve asked.

"He's fine, he even woke up for a while today." Jordan replied.

"That's great news." Eve replied.

"It is it really is." Jordan replied.

"So if I am OK and Tony is OK, what's wrong?" Eve asked.

"I am in love with Luke!" Jordan cried.

"I figured as much." Eve replied.

"How long have you known?" Jordan asked.

"Oh since you were six." Eve replied.

"The thing is I don't know if he loves me back." Jordan replied.

"What makes you think that?" Eve asked.

"Because I am so fat and ugly! His last girlfriend was Heather! The hottest girl in our grade!" Jordan snapped.

"And she also treated him like crap." Eve reminded.

"I know but why would he want a girl like me?" Jordan asked.

"Because you are smart and loyal. You have always been there for him. I still remember you trying to trick me into thinking you were in a coma so you could get in to be with Jethro." Eve laughed.

"I just wanted to make him smile." Jordan replied.

"And you had only known him for six hours." Eve recalled.

"Oh who am I kidding. He would have made his move by now!" Jordan cried.

"Take it from someone who has had her share of bad relationships. It can take a long time to trust again and it's only been a few months for Luke." Eve replied.

"Yeah" Jordan sighed.

"The best thing you can do for Luke is what you have been doing. Just be by his side and be a good friend. I know at your age it is the last thing you want to hear. You want that love story where he rides in on a white stallion and sweeps you off your feet but; you will have plenty of time for the knight in shining armor but for now just love having a good friend." Eve explained.

"He is a great friend." Jordan agreed.

"And maybe one day he will be a great husband but for now just love having the best friend that most woman would kill for." Eve explained.

"And if we fall in love?" Jordan asked.

"Never let him go." Eve replied pulling her oldest child and only daughter into a tight hug.

* * *

 **A/N: What will it take to get Luke to confess his feelings actually to Jordan? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	37. Bittersweet Moment

By the next morning Tony seemed to be on the upswing but was still not quite out of the woods. The doctors had told Gibbs that if Tony remained stable throughout that day and through the following night. He would be moved down to a regular room the next morning. The next step was going home but home was still far off in the distance. For now Gibbs just wanted to get out of the ICU. He was sick of the constant presence of death and kids whose lives would never be the same. He knew that happened down on the regular ward too but not near as frequently. Gibbs was in his usual post by Tony's bedside. One hand on Tony's little hand and the other on his chest. Today Tony's eyes were half opened and he seemed more alert than he had in the past few days. He actually appeared to be responding to the things Gibbs would say to him. John, Donna, and Luke were coming over to spend some time with Tony. So Gibbs could run home for fresh clothes, pick up a few essentials at the store, and just get out of the hospital. He had not been off the property since Tony had been admitted.

"Just thought I would check on my favorite patient before my shift starts." Nicole said entering the room.

"He's doing great. They are hoping that he will be out of here by tomorrow morning." Gibbs replied.

"I'm assuming that you mean the ICU." Nicole commented.

"Yeah I would love to go home but he isn't quite well enough." Gibbs replied.

"At least he is improving" Nicole offered.

"Finally" Gibbs agreed.

* * *

Luke slid into his usual spot beside Jordan and studied the Health Question of the day that was posted on the board. Jordan was busy jotting down the question and her guess to the answer. Most of the class was goofing off texting or pretending to be writing. Then they would guess after the answer was given to increase their points. While others were actually taking the prep seriously. Heather's seat was empty as it had been for the past few weeks. She had stopped coming to school pretty regularly after the incident. There were rumors that she was pregnant with the baby of a forty year old Marine. Luke wasn't sure if that was true or not but if they were he felt terrible for that Marine. He shook his head and went back to work. Heather was best left in the past.

"Hey Luke, how's Tony doing?" Jordan asked.

"He's doing great. Jethro called this morning and said that he may get moved down to a regular room tomorrow." Luke replied.

"He ready for non family visitors yet?" Jordan asked.

"Not until he gets out of the ICU and after that Jethro can still decline visitors." Luke explained.

"Hopefully he will let me see him." Jordan replied.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I just don't want to make you feel bad." Luke replied.

"Hey Luke?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah" Luke inquired.

"Do you think you are ready to date again?" Jordan questioned.

"Any other girl I would tell no but Jordan we have been best friends since we were six and I have loved you forever. I don't know why I was so stupid but I regret it. If you want to go out I would be more than happy to date you." Luke replied.

"Great we can plan after school." Jordan replied.

* * *

By that afternoon Tony was still doing well and even improving. Gibbs was continually amazed by his son's strength. Gibbs had been told three times in the short amount of time Tony had been in his life, that Tony would die. That there was no more hope and his body simply could not fight any longer ad each time Tony had proved them wrong. Tony could have grown up to be one hell of a Marine if Senior had not treated him so terribly. Still he was growing up and fighting every day to beat the odds. Tony was recovering but he still was not awake and he still depended on the breathing tube. Right now more than anything Gibbs just wanted to hear his son's voice. He wanted to hear Tony fight to say the names Gibbs perfectly. The child still had extreme trust issues and fears, but he was slowly coming around. To accept his new family. His new family who actually loved and wanted him. Tony moved slightly on the bed and weakly opened his eyes the rest of the way.

"Tony are you with me?" Gibbs asked.

He got no actual response but noted that Tony did try to speak.

"OK how about this. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Gibbs instructed.

Tony weakly squeezed Gibbs' hand.

"OK good now can you tell me if you are in pain? Just squeeze my hand again." Gibbs instructed.

Again Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand but this time he seemed to put more force into it.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Gibbs asked.

Again Tony squeezed his new father's hand.

"Alright I will get a doctor and see what we can do for you." Gibbs told his son.

* * *

Gibbs stood and began to search around for Tony's bed remote. As he was searching he caught a close glimpse of Tony's face. The right side, the side that Gibbs could see clearly from his spot was fine but the left side was a different story. His left eye now hung several millimeters below where the right one was placed and the left side of his mouth hung down while the right side remained upwards. Heart racing, Gibbs shifted his gaze downwards. Tony's left hand lay limply beside him and it did not move when Gibbs pressed down on it. Gibbs bit his lip and swallowed hard. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall and scream at the world. Hadn't Tony suffered enough? Why did everything have to be so God Dammed difficult for Tony? Taking several deep breaths Gibbs relaxed and finally found the bed remote underneath Tony's pillow. He picked it up and pressed the call button.

"At least you are alive. At least you are alive." Gibbs whispered as he gently stroked Tony's hair. Things were about to change again but at least Tony was alive and he was strong. He could come back from this. Gibbs just knew that he could.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony be able to recover from his stroke? At least enough to have a semi normal life? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. Stroked

Gibbs was left alone while Tony was taken back for an MRI. The doctor's theorized that the stroke had occurred sometime within the past three days. Because at his last MRI everything had been as to be expected with this stage of recovery. Hearing that Tony had gripped Gibbs' hand with his good hand and seemed to be responding to his words had provided them with a degree of optimism. However the degree of damage was not yet known nor was the exact cause of Tony's stroke bacterial meningitis could trigger a stroke but the doctors still wanted more tests run. Tony had a history of migraines and had suffered a handful of possible TIA's during recovery from Senior's last injury. Tony had endured repeat concussions and head injuries, which could be another trigger. It didn't seem fair. Tony had fought so hard to get his arms strong enough to operate a wheelchair and cope without the use of his legs. Then he had fought so hard to recover from the meningitis and now just when he was recovering and hopefully headed for home long term. He had suffered a stroke which had left him with only the use of his right arm. Any hopes of heading home any time soon were dashed. Once Tony was stable enough to be released from the hospital, he would once again be shipped off to the rehab hospital. Where he would be for God only knows how long. Gibbs wondered what Tony would be like by the time he was cleared to return home. If he would be back to where he was or if he would be even more infirm. With only the use of his right hand. He wondered if he would ever hear his son's beautiful voice again.

"Jethro? What's going on? Where's Tony?" John asked entering Tony's room.

"He had a stroke." Jethro replied.

"Oh God Jethro!" Donna cried.

"Is he? I mean did he?" John asked.

"He's alive but they had to take him for an MRI." Jethro explained.

"Any idea how bad?" John asked.

"His entire left side is paralyzed but he can hear me and he was responding to my voice. He squeezed my hand with his good hand and seemed aware." Jethro explained.

"That's a good sign." John commented.

"Is he going to be OK? I mean what if he can only use his one hand?" Jethro asked.

"Well then you guys will adapt just like you always have. The good news is that Tony is young and his brain is still developing. It can rewire itself and he has a much better chance of recovery. It also will help if Tony's stroke was caught early." John explained.

* * *

Luke waited in his car outside of Jordan's house. Her mom had to take Eddie somewhere. So she had been babysitting Derek. Now he was just waiting for her to change into her uniform so he could drop her off at work on the way to the hospital. Jordan had recently taken a job working at the local Wendy's on weekends during the day and sometimes after school. Today she had been called in last minute and since her car was acting up. Luke had agreed to drop her off real quick. He had wanted to grab a quick snack on the way to the hospital anyway. So he was killing two birds with one stone. Jordan came rushing out adjusting her name tag on her chest as she ran. She opened the door and collapsed into the passenger seat.

"Man I need to start working out." Jordan wheezed.

"If you want I can drive over here and we can run together." Luke offered.

"I don't want to slow you down." Jordan replied.

"I run to stay fit. I am not training for a marathon or anything. Besides once you get used to running you will be catching up fast." Luke assured.

* * *

Before Jordan had a chance to reply or even really consider Luke's offer. Luke's cellphone began to ring. He pulled off to the side of the road and withdrew his phone from his pocket. He saw that it was his dad calling and instantly knew that something was terribly wrong. He gave Jordan a nervous look and then answered.

"What's up?"

"Luke are you heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah I just have to drop Jordan off at work and I was going to get something to eat while I'm there."

"OK well uh can you just drop Jordan off and head straight to the hospital? The cafeteria is open."

"Uh I guess so, why?"

"Tony had a stroke. He's getting tested right now but it sounds like it was pretty bad."

"Tony had a stroke?!"

"Yes"

"How is he? How is Jethro?"

"Tony is responsive that's all I know. Jethro is pretty freaked out. That's why I need you here. Depending on the results. Your mom or I may need to go get Stephen and Annie. In that case I will need you to stay with Jethro."

"Yeah I can do that."

"Just get here."

"I will and if Tony gets back before I get there. Give him a hug for me."

"Of course."

* * *

Down the hall in neurology Tony was lying in the MRI tube. Dr. Simmons the lead pediatric neurologist stood in front of a computer and studied an image of the child's brain. The stroke had greatly affected the right side of the child's brain. Certain parts were damaged beyond repair. While others were either unaffected or had repairable damage. It was clear that the child had a long road ahead of him and his life had been made even more challenging. He took a closer look at the affected side of the brain, what he saw sent shivers down his spine. On the right temporal lobe was a large black spot that indicated bleeding. He gasped and his nurse looked up at him with pure terror.

"Get the boy's father. We need to get Tony into surgery right away." Dr. Simmons demanded.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is extremely lucky that Dr. Simmons caught the bleed before it became too serious. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. Alone

Before Dr. Simmons had even reached Tony's room, Gibbs knew that something was seriously wrong with his son. He had images of Tony on an operating table, of himself panicking in the waiting room. He had tried to hard to be optimistic and tell himself that Tony was strong and this was just a minor stroke. That it would be only a stumble not a full step back and Tony would be home again before he knew it. Eventually his gut was churning and he knew that Tony was in for a lot more pain and heartache. Tony fell into the category of medically complex and what that meant to Gibbs was that nothing was ever going to be easy for him. That he would spend more life in the hospital, struggling for every breath. He was strong but that didn't make his frequent medical crises any easier on him.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Simmons called stepping into Tony's room.

"What's wrong? Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"We detected a bleed on Tony's right frontal lobe. It is quite large and our neurological surgery team is prepping an OR for him as we speak." Dr. Simmons explained.

"Is surgery absolutely necessary?" Gibbs asked.

"Typically we try to avoid surgery but due to the size of the bleed and the fact that Tony has already suffered a stroke. We need to get right away. I am sorry." Dr. Simmons explained.

"What if he has brain damage? What are the chances? I mean would it be worse without surgery? It just sounds so risky." Gibbs rambled.

"If we don't operate it will more than likely prove to be fatal. He has a risk of brain damage or death from the surgery but the odds are far worse if we just let this bleed." Dr. Simmons explained.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"I am sorry there is not time. He is being rushed off to the OR as we speak. I am sorry." Dr. Simmons apologized.

"Just take good care of him." Gibbs replied.

"We will." Dr. Simmons vowed.

* * *

Luke had his face buried in Jordan's chest. Upon arriving to the hospital he was greeted with the news that Tony had a massive brain bleed and was being prepped for emergency surgery. His parents were on the couch across from him and Jordan. His mom was resting her head on his dad's chest, while his dad starred straight ahead. Making a feeble attempt at a conversation with Jordan. Uncle Jethro was sitting in the small chair that was placed against the wall. Jethro was near fetal, his hands clutching at his jeans, he was openly sobbing and nothing anybody said was making him feel any better.

"Was your boss mad?" Luke asked.

"No I just told him that it was a family emergency." Jordan replied.

"Well I appreciate you showing up but, lying to your boss isn't wise." Luke commented.

"You guys are family to me. Tony may as well be my cousin too." Jordan explained.

* * *

Gibbs rocked back and forth, and heaved as he sobbed. He could feel his skin bruise and twist as he gripped desperately at his legs through his jeans. His son was lying on an operating table undergoing major brain-surgery and all he could do was sit here and sob. His family was with him but it didn't make any difference. He hated how often he felt alone when it came to Tony. It seemed as if every time Tony had a medical crisis the feeling of loneliness became worse and worse. He wanted to be strong but it was terrifying. If the surgeon so much as sneezed or had a twitch, it would forever alter the rest of Tony's life. It could rob Tony of his innocent life. He could hear his family and the other families in the waiting room, making idle conversation and it made him sick. How could people be so casual and calm? When the ones they loved were fighting for their lives. He wanted to jump up, rip his shirt in two, and scream for everybody to shut the fuck up. He wanted to and he would have if he could move at all. Suddenly he had a flash of Tony flat-lining on the table. It felt so real he could even hear the doctor breaking the terrible news to him. It was so real that Gibbs felt himself jumping up and charging the spot, where in his head the doctor was standing.

"NOOOOO!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

John watched as his brother jumped up, tackled the air and began to scream. Doctors had rushed over and were trying to pull Jethro away from whatever the hell it was that he was attacking. Jethro kicked and scream, he fought with the men trying to pull him away and cried for his boy.

"TOOOONNNNNYYYYYY!" Jethro screamed.

"We're going to have to sedate him." The doctor called.

"TOOOONNNNNYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOO!" Jethro screamed, clawing at the doctor.

* * *

Tony lay on an operating table surrounded by a team of surgeons. They had been unable to completely stop the bleeding but they had stopped it significantly. They had been hoping to totally stop the bleed but Tony was beginning to go into shock and the bleed just wouldn't be stopped. Finally the doctors made the decision to close him up. They would be doing MRI's every six hours or so to determine if they needed to go back in. They had opted to place Tony back into a medically induced coma and to keep him on the vent. Both were risks to his already fragile health but he was simply too weak and sick to take any chances. He would heal better if he could just sleep and his O2 levels were dangerously low. So the vent was the only real option for now. There was the option of a tracheotomy but that would require a whole other team of surgeons and they did not want Tony under anesthesia any longer than he had to be.

"You are a strong little guy. I am so proud of you." Dr. Simmons explained.

* * *

 **A/N: The next few days are going to be very crucial for both Tony and for Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Miracles and Tragedies

Seven days past and there was not a hint of change in Tony's condition. The doctors advised Gibbs to prepare for him never to wake. Tony was now on a teach, because his lungs were being damaged by the ventilator. It was a hard thing for Gibbs to accept but the doctors had said that he may be able to get off of it one day. For now though they were mainly focused on getting him to wake up. The bleed in his brain was still active but mercifully had not grown, unfortunately it had not shrunk either. He was still getting MRI's daily to monitor the size of the bleed and he had been moved to the bed closet to the nurses station in the pediatric ICU.

* * *

Ever since his breakdown during Tony's operation, Gibbs was under psychiatric evaluation and had to speak with the hospital psychologist daily. He knew that he needed to be strong for his son but he just couldn't. He felt raw and numb at the same time. He felt nothing but it was like he had yanked a band-aid off of well the hair of a lower region of his body. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but Tony needed him. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Tony was lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life, completely at the mercy of machines for life. Every day doctors would tell him that Tony may not wake up. It wasn't fair. Tony had been fine or at least Gibbs thought he was. He was supposed to be out of the woods and fine by now but instead he was somehow back to before square one even.

* * *

Gibbs returned from his daily meeting with the hospital's psychologist to find that Tony's bed empty. His heart dropped before he discovered a note from the doctor explaining that Tony had been taken back for a few tests. Not knowing that else to do, he fell into the chair, and picked up Tony's teddy bear off of the bed. He held the toy close to his chest and sobbed. He really hated the world right now. It didn't seem fair that he had saved so many lives in his years as a Marine and as an NCIS agent but he could not save his own children. Kelly had died and Tony's future was so uncertain.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked entering Tony's room.

"Tony is in real bad shape." Gibbs replied.

"That's what I heard." Nicole replied.

"They estimate that he has had thirty seizures since his stroke and his body just doesn't seem to be fighting like it should." Gibbs explained.

"I am so sorry." Nicole apologized.

"I can't lose another child." Gibbs sobbed.

"I've seen kids bounce back from worse. A few years ago we had a little girl with brain cancer. She'd had over a hundred seizures in twenty four hours and most of them were bad ones. Three lasted for over an hour. She had two massive strokes and no fewer than five TIA's. I was with her parents when they shut off life support. I can still remember the darkness of the room and the storm that was raging outside, how her mom's perfume smelled, her dad's cologne. Her brother texting his girlfriend, her little sister and brother running around too young to understand what was happening. We turned everything off and everybody said goodbye. The chaplain gave her last rights and we cut a lock of her hair and took her foot and hand prints. It was supposed to be over. We were all standing in the room when all of the sudden I hear this little voice cry "Mom! Dad!" not that clear of course but we all heard it. I looked and Maggie was awake. We ran tests and the cancer was gone and the damage from the strokes and seizures was minimal. That was five years ago and now her only effects are a minor stutter and being blind in her left eye. She is in all advanced classes and she plays softball. There is hope, Jethro. Just because it looks bad does not mean that it is over. Miracles happen every day." Nicole explained.

"Miracles don't happen to me." Gibbs sighed.

"Don't give up Jethro. Giving up is how evil wins." Nicole explained.

* * *

Luke looked up at the board for the hundredth time. Normally by now he would have had all the equations solved and be getting a head start on his homework by now. Today he was struggling just with the first ten and they were easy problems. They were what his classmates in AP calculus called warm up problems. He should have knocked at least them out but ever since Tony's stroke he had been completely out of it. It was almost like he was living in a fog. Out of the blue he felt like he was going to throw-up.

"Mrs. Carter" Luke called.

"What is it, Lucas?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"I feel like I am going to be sick." Luke replied.

"You know the policy Luke. If you feel like you are going to throw-up you get out." Mrs. Carter replied.

"Right" Luke replied.

* * *

Luke grabbed his things and raced out of the classroom. He heard feet racing behind him and turned to see that Jordan was following him. He turned towards the men's room and swung the door open. He wasn't exactly surprised when Jordan followed him. Each hallway had bathrooms on each end and the locker hall had two small one two stalled bathrooms that due to the TV Drama Crime Scene vibe and no pun intended shit plumbing were only used in dyer emergencies. So it's not like anybody would complain. He flung the door open to the handicapped stall, since the regular stall was out of order as always. He fell to the ground and emptied the contents of his stomach. He let out a groan of frustration. After seeing that the school lunch macaroni he had eaten for lunch looked more appetizing in the toilet than it had on his tray.

"Are you alright?" Jordan asked.

"Fine I just got a little freaked out is all." Luke replied, exiting the stall.

"Tony OK?" Jordan asked.

"He had a real bad seizure during his MRI and the bleed grew. They still don't need to operate but they are doing another scan this afternoon. Jethro doesn't want him to suffer. So if the bleed gets worse he is stopping life-support." Luke explained.

"Oh Luke I am so sorry." Jordan apologized.

"He's just a little kid and he's so sweet. He has been through so much and so has Jethro. It's just not fair. It's not fair." Luke sobbed.

"I know" Jordan replied.

"He's going to die and it's not fair! Kids aren't supposed to die!" Luke cried.

"They aren't." Jordan agreed.

"Not little kids!" Luke cried.

"I am sorry, Luke." Jordan replied.

"Don't apologize! It's useless!" Luke snapped.

"OK" Jordan replied.

"God Dammit! He's just a kid! He has been abused and tortured by his father! He was supposed to be OK! He deserves happiness! It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Luke snapped.

"Luke" Jordan called.

"Come on God! I know you are just! Well if that is true than take me instead! You hear, that?! Take me instead of Tony! He's just a kid! Take me instead! Take me!" Luke cried.

* * *

Tony had been taken back for another MRI at three o'clock. He had not suffered anymore seizures since the last scan but the bleeding was being extremely closely monitored. It pained him but he had chosen to let Tony go rather than allow a second surgery. The first surgery had been a failure and the brain damage was so severe at this point. That he was only keeping Tony alive for selfish reasons. He was lost in thoughts when Dr. Simmons came rising into Tony's cubicle.

"Jethro! You have to see this!" Dr. Simmons called.

"What did Tony fall off the table and crack his skull?" Gibbs scoffed.

"No! It's nothing like that! It's amazing! His scan it's clear and he seems to be waking!" Dr. Simmons cried.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Just come with me." Dr. Simmons replied.

* * *

John Gibbs had never felt a pain like this before. Not even Shannon and Kelly died. That was a horrible tragedy but even the loss of his niece and sister-in-law seemed far away compared to this pain. He looked around the room. Donna had her head buried in his side, Stephen was curled up on the love seat and Annie sat cross-legged on the floor half-heartedly watching a rerun of Jessie. As painful as this was for him. His own pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt for his family. The silence of the room was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Everybody jumped a mile. He knew that after the news they had received that afternoon. Jumping at the sound of a ringing phone would be the new normal for this family.

"Hello?"

"John!"

"Oh Jethro, I am glad you called. I meant to call you but I just spaced."

"John! I just got the best news ever! Tony's scan was clear! He is waking up and he is trying to talk! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"It's great, Jethro."

"You don't sound very excited. Is everything OK?"

"No... no it's not. It's very wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"Jethro, *sigh* Jethro, Luke's dead."

* * *

 **A/N: Everything comes at a cost, doesn't it? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	41. Everything Comes At A Cost

Gibbs felt as if he had been sucker punched directly in the gut. Any relief that he felt about Tony's miraculous recovery had been cruelly yanked away. He could not believe that Luke was gone. His nephew, his sweet mini me. He had adored Luke from the moment he first held that boy in his arms. Luke was just a newborn when he was first placed into his uncle's arms. Holding Luke gave him a feeling that he had not felt since Kelly died. Luke had been so special and kind hearted. He should have lived forever but now he was just gone at seventeen years old. How many serial killers and rapists were living into their eighties and nineties. Now his brother was being forced to know the pain he lived with every day. John had lost his sweet child as well. His heart which upon hearing the news of Tony's miraculous recovery had instantly been repaired, had been shattered again in an instant.

"Jethro? Are you still there?"

"Yeah I am here. Wh...What happened?"

"We are still waiting on some of the details but apparently he started to feel bad at school. So he went to the bathroom. Jordan went with him. According to the statement she gave the cops she was waiting outside but I suspect that she went in with him. He got sick and then waited a while before coming out. Jordan talked him down and then he was going to sign himself out. They were in the locker hall and Heather showed up. She had a gun..."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _Luke slung his backpack over his shoulder and staggered out of the bathroom. He was feeling a lot better after his talk with Jordan but still suspected that he would not be able to handle anymore school that day. He had texted his mom and she had agreed to call the school and let him check himself out. As long as he made sure to get all of his assignments before he left or if he didn't feel up to it to have Jordan grab them. He was walking with Jordan back towards his history class. When Heather came strutting up to him with that smug, bitch face she always had._

" _Hello, Lukie" Heather cooed._

" _Hi Heather" Luke sighed._

" _Shame about your kid cousin, huh?" Heather asked._

" _It is but he is finally coming around. Wait how did you know he was in the hospital?" Luke questioned._

" _Oh I have my ways. Anyway I have a little proposition for you." Heather replied._

" _I don't want to hear any of your propositions." Luke hissed._

" _Oh, I think you will be interested in this one." Heather commented withdrawing a gun from behind her back._

" _Jesus Christ! Why do you have a gun!" Luke cried._

" _I had to make sure that you were listening to me." Heather replied._

" _What do you want?" Luke asked._

" _Because you are either going to come back to me or I am going to start shooting. I will start with Jordan and them go room to room. Shooting every student and teacher I see. I will shoot the retards and everyone else. I will leave the whole school dead. Then I will go to the hospital and shoot your psycho uncle and retard, cripple cousin." Heather explained._

" _I am not going to come back to you!" Luke snapped._

" _Your loss." Heather remarked._

* * *

 _Most likely before Heather even begun to explain her threat the school was put on lock-down. The doors were shut and the safety binds were drawn on the door windows. Kids straggling through the hall were ushered into the nearest room and security was rushing towards where Luke and Jordan were battling Heather. Still it was too late. Luke refused to ever go back to Heather. She smirked as she aimed and fired the gun. A bullet rushing towards Jordan. Luke acted in a second he dove in front of Jordan and tackled her to the ground. The bullet hitting him on the side of the head as he fell. Heather dropped her gun and ran to his side. By then security had arrived and while she was still distracted they grabbed her and drug her away. Both Luke and Jordan were taken to the hospital via ambulance. Both were taken to Georgetown University Hospital. Where despite the best efforts of the paramedics and doctors, Lucas Jackson Gibbs died as he was rushed up to the operating room._

* * *

 _ **END Flashback**_

* * *

"Anyway we all said goodbye and I think Donna called her parents but I was just in shock. The only bright-spot is that we were able to donate his organs."

"How are Jordan and Heather?"

"Jordan was still getting checked out or something while we were still there. We just couldn't take it anymore after they took Luke back."

"And Heather?"

"She is dead."

"What happened?"

"She ran from the police and threw herself in front of a semi-truck. Little psycho."

"John I just can't believe it. I mean Luke... I am so sorry."

"Thanks"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just take care of Tony. I will be by too see him when I can and I am glad to hear that he has improved. Don't know how we would have coped if we lost both boys."

"I know"

* * *

Jordan sat alone in the darkness of her bedroom. This was the worst day of her life. What made it even worse was that Luke was not there to comfort her. He had been there to wipe away everyone of her tears since they were six years old and now when she needed him most he was gone.

"May I come in?" Her mom asked, knocking gently on the door.

"Sure" Jordan sniffed.

"I sent Derrick and Eddie to the Miller's." Donna explained.

"Thanks" Jordan sighed.

"Do you want to talk about today?" Eve asked.

"No" Jordan replied.

"Can we at least talk about what happened at the hospital."

"I guess we kind of have too." Jordan sighed.

"Look the nurse said that it was too soon to tell and to take a home test in a week." Eve assured.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Heather is dead and can't hurt anyone else. How will the family cope and how will Tony take the news? I changed the time between Tony's stroke and Luke's death to a week so that Jordan's possible pregnancy would make sense. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	42. The Day After

It wasn't until the morning after Luke's death, that it really hit Jethro. He ached over the loss of his nephew but he was sure that it was all a bad dream. That he would wake the next morning and Luke would be visiting Tony before school. That had to be the case, it just had to be. There was no way that Luke was truly dead. The next morning arrived and Luke was not in the hospital. Still Jethro was sure that it was all a bad dream. He stepped out into the waiting room and dialed Luke's number. The phone ringed once and then went to voice-mail.

" _Hey it's Luke, I am probably in school, at work, or visiting my cousin in the hospital. I will get back to you when I can."_

* * *

Luke's voice cut out and a computerized voice instructed him to leave a message after the beep, the beep chimed, and that's when it hit him. Luke really was dead. He would never see his beloved nephew ever again. He would never hear Luke's voice or watch him interact with Tony again. He fell into a chair, buried his head in his hands, and started to cry.

"Jethro?" Nicole called, softly.

"Hey" Jethro replied.

"I thought you could use some real food and coffee." Nicole replied, placing a dogie bag and foam coffee cup in his hands.

"Thanks" Jethro replied.

"I heard about, Luke. I am sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything but I am sorry." Nicole apologized.

"He was such a great kid. He did not deserve to die this way." Jethro replied.

"I know" Nicole replied.

"Telling Tony is going to be a nightmare." Jethro replied.

"Do you want me to help you?" Nicole offered.

"I don't know. I can't think about it now." Jethro replied.

"You are going to have to tell him eventually." Nicole reminded.

"I know but it's not fair. It's not fair." Jethro sniffed.

"Come here, Jethro." Nicole replied.

* * *

Jordan woke up the morning after Luke's death, feeling completely broken. The school board had voted to close Alexandria High for the day and to not count absences for the remainder of the week. Grief counselors would be present for the rest of week for any students who needed them but certain students had been automatically referred to a therapist. The students who were in the room outside where the shooting had occurred, (one classroom had a window that looked out into the locker hall) a boy who had witnessed Heather being hit by the truck, and a Jordan. She had her first session the following afternoon. Until then she did not want to leave her room or talk to anyone else. Unless Luke magically came back to life that is...

* * *

The night after losing his son John Gibbs could not bring himself to sleep upstairs. He went up only to grab his pillow, and a blanket. He came downstairs to discover that Donna had the sofa bed pulled out and had brought down her pillow and blanket as well. The couple returned from speaking with the family from down the street and to accept the dish of Frito casserole. To find that Stephen had set up his sleeping bag beside the couch. John and Stephen returned from collecting Stephen's soccer clothes from his locker and found that Annie had done the same. They started out the night with John and Donna on the couch bed and the remaining children on the floor. By the following morning the entire family had squeezed onto the small double sofa bed.

* * *

The afternoon news, released the latest details of the shooting. The family gathered together on the couch, holding each other close and listened to a reporter, repeat the words they had been told by the police the night before. They were given details hours before it was aired on the news but it still felt like they were hearing it for the very first time.

" _This is Lara Vivian with an update on the tragic shooting at Alexandria High School. That left students Lucas Gibbs and Heather Franklin dead, and student Jordan Tucker injured. Heather allegedly walked into the school's locker room and s hot Luke in the head, he later died at the hospital from his wounds. As they were exiting the school Heather ran from the police and threw herself in front of a truck. Another student Jordan Tucker was injured in the shooting but has been treated and released. This afternoon we are leaning that Heather's mother Mallory Franklin, a social worker provided her daughter with the gun used in the shooting. When asked for statement she said "It was her daughter's right and she had given Luke every chance to come back to her alive. She also said that Luke's cousin Tony is a little devil and should be executed." Mallory is in custody and we will have more as the story develops."_

* * *

Jethro sat in the chair by his son's side. As much as he was dreading it, he knew that it was time to break the news to his son. Tony needed to know and he needed to hear it from him. Not from some random nurse or accidentally overhearing it on the news. As much as he knew it would hurt, it was something he had to do. He just dreaded seeing his son hurt. Luke had been so special to Tony and now he was just gone. Lucky for Gibbs, Tony was sleeping most of the afternoon. Gibbs' luck ran out eventually and Tony's eyes sprang open.

"Gibbs?" Tony called.

"Yeah I am here." Gibbs replied.

"Sck?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony you are sick again but you will be home soon." Gibbs assured.

"Good" Tony replied.

"Tony there is something I need to tell you." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Do you remember your cousin, Luke?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Tony I am sorry but Luke... Tony Luke died yesterday." Gibbs explained.

"LuLu?" Tony asked.

"Afraid so" Gibbs replied.

"No! Want LuLu!" Tony cried.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Tony cope with the loss? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	43. Emotional Roller Coaster

Luke's funeral came five days later. He would be laid to rest in the family plots in Stillwater. Jack and Anne were buried beside John and Donna's plots but the spot beside Kelly was still available. In some form of tragic irony John had made that discovery just hours before Luke's demise. When they were preparing to remove Tony from life-support and let him go. Tony was recovering well but the doctors had deemed him too weak to make the trip to Stillwater. Instead there would be a family service once Tony was well enough to make the trip. Delilah had volunteered to spend the afternoon with Tony. She had an early meeting the next morning and didn't feel up to risking a long trip the night before. The Gibbs family was coping as well as to be expected. They were devastated but they were coping. Largely because they had each other and a large group of friends to lean on. Tony was by far the most affected by the loss of his beloved cousin. It was hard because he was at the age where you don't quite understand death but he was old enough to know that he would never get to see Luke again.

* * *

Jethro helped Rebecca who was serving as Tony's nurse that day, change Tony's clothes and bedding and get him cleaned off. While Tony had made a miraculous recovery from his stroke. He was far from well and normal. He still had only very limited use of his left arm and impaired vision in his left eye, but he was alive and he could function. Gibbs was relieved for his son's health but it broke his heart to think that it had come at the cost of Luke's life.

"When is your friend coming?" Rebecca asked.

"Delilah should be here in about ten minutes." Gibbs replied.

"Great" Rebecca replied.

"I am glad to know that she can stay with him. Because otherwise I really don't think I could go. Not with how bad off Tony has been." Gibbs explained.

"Well we can take care of him but it will do him good to have a friend with him." Rebecca replied.

"It will. I wish he could come but at the same time I am glad that he can't. Because he's just taking it so hard. I don't know." Gibbs explained.

"Are you going to take him to the grave-site when he recovers?" Rebecca asked.

"We are going to have a small family and close friends service once they clear Tony to travel up to Pennsylvania." Gibbs explained.

"That will help him a lot." Rebecca replied.

* * *

John Gibbs sat on the end of his bed. He was not ready for today, he did not want to bury his son. He was still struggling to accept that Luke was dead. Luke was such a special and such an amazing presence. His absence was clearly and greatly missed but still John just wanted it to be a nightmare. He wanted his son back. He knew that he would never see Luke again but still he prayed for it all to be a nightmare or for God to take him instead. He heard Donna crying in the bathroom. All she had done as cry since they had been told that Luke was gone. Annie cried a lot too but not like Donna had been doing. Stephen had not cried yet, at least not that John had seen but it was clear that he was just as devastated as his parents and sister. The door opened and Donna stepped out into the bedroom. She wore a long black dress with short sleeves, black tights, and black short healed shoes. She wore the red and yellow clay earrings, that Luke had made for her years ago at day camp.

"Are you ready?" Donna asked.

"As I'll ever be." John replied.

"Can you check on Stephen? I need to help Annie with her hair." Donna requested.

"Yeah and I can get Annie's hair done if you want." John offered.

"No she wants it a certain way. I don't think you can do it. I don't even know if I can. Luke used to do it for her." Donna explained.

"Oh" John replied.

"Yeah well check on Stephen and I will be done soon." Donna replied.

"Alright" John replied.

* * *

Jethro sat in the front row of Stillwater Community Church. He had not been in this place since his dad's funeral and it was Shannon and Kelly's funeral before that. Luke's funeral was a lot like Shannon and Kelly's service. There was this raw feeling, of knowing that a life had been lost far too soon. It was one feeling that would never get easier for him to accept. His heart broke, knowing that Luke was gone. He was such a sweet kid. It wasn't fair that he had died the way he had. The small church was jam packed full of people who had come to say goodbye to the Gibbs teen. He was a beloved and adored member of the Gibbs family. When the time came for people to offer words about Luke and share happy memories. Just about everybody who had attended the service stood up to share stories about Luke. It added well over an hour to the service. Finally it was time for John to give his eulogy.

"I can't do this, Jethro. I need you to do it." John whispered.

"Alright" Jethro replied, taking the piece of paper that John had written his eulogy on.

* * *

Jordan sat on the edge of the bathtub. It hadn't been a week just yet but she just couldn't wait anymore. She had to know if she was carrying Luke's child. Her mom had told her to take another test in the morning. Since the results tended to be more accurate in the morning and by then it would have been seven days. Her mom had bought her a couple of cheap Dollar Store tests and one Clear-blue She had opted to save the expensive test and one of the dollar store tests for the morning. The timer on her phone chimed and she picked up the test off the toilet. It was a small plus sign. She would have to check again in the morning but by the looks of it. She was carrying Luke's child. She had made the same mistake her mother had made nearly nineteen years ago with her. She was pregnant and had no idea what to do, but at least in her mom's case. There had been a father to be in the child's life. Then again her dad had never really cared that much for her. Still she wanted Luke to be there, to help her raise her child. Then again maybe this was a mistake. She tossed the test in the waist basket, took a quick shower and then went to bed. Morning arrived and with it came the time to know the truth. She slipped back into the bathroom and grabbed the two remaining tests from under the sink. She did the Clear-blue first and then the dollar store test. They both showed the same result. She was in fact pregnant with the child of the late Lucas Jackson Gibbs. She was happy but terrified. She wanted this child but knew that it was not logical for her to keep it. She also knew that she could not abort Luke's child. She was pro-choice but if she aborted this baby. She would be taking the last living piece of Luke. Adoption was possible but what if the parents did not want an open adoption. Her mom had talked about having another baby but Eddie required so much extra care and Derrick was at a rough age. Besides Eve could barely afford the three children she had now and Jordan was off to college next year. She thought about John and Donna but they had just buried Luke and Donna had said that she was too old for Annie and that was seven years ago would two people in their mid-fifties really want a baby? They would be in their seventies when the baby graduated from highs school. She knew that she wanted her child to go to someone who would allow her to maintain a close relationship but that would more than likely mean somebody she knew. Who did she know that would be willing to take the child of her and a dead man?

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jordan find a family for her baby? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	44. Home Again

Tony was released from the hospital five days and then he spent another three weeks in the rehab hospital. By the time he came home he could grasp large objects with his left hand but he could not hold onto even large objects. He still struggled to speak but Jethro and the rest of the family had gotten pretty good at understanding what he wanted. It was surreal bringing Tony home from the hospital and knowing that Luke would not be present for the homecoming. He wouldn't carry Tony to bed like he had the first time Tony came home.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jethro asked, stepping into Tony's room.

"Uhhyeeaa" Tony slurred.

"Alright, well you are all checked out and packed. So once the nurse gets here we can go." Jethro replied.

* * *

The nurse arrived and helped Jethro lift Tony into his wheelchair. The nurse waited with Tony while Jethro pulled the car around. Jethro got Tony's wheelchair loaded into the van and then buckled him into his booster seat. This time when Tony came home from the hospital there was only John waiting to welcome them home. Donna was at work and the surviving children were back at school. He helped Jethro unload Tony from the car and get him inside. Jethro lifted Tony onto the couch and went to put Tony's things away. John sat on the couch with his nephew and watched the boy sleep. He watched as his little chest rose and fell in a near perfect rhythm. He watched as Tony gripped at the blanket with his good hand and whimpered.

"LuLu" Tony sniffed.

"I know, I miss him too. I miss him too." John whispered.

* * *

Jethro rolled Tony's suitcase down the hall towards the child's room. He groaned at the thought of the work he was going to have to do when he got in there. When he was gathering Tony's things after his initial hospitalization he had kind of torn the place apart. It was when Tony was still extremely critical with the meningitis and all Jethro could think about was getting back to his son's bedside. He stepped into Tony's room and flipped on the light. He was shocked to find the room spotless. Tony's bed was made and the drawers, shelves, and play bins were all neatly organized. He looked up at the ceiling and his heart skipped a beat. Hanging on the ceiling were dozens of star stickers, arranged to form the Ohio State logo. It was just like the stickers that Jethro had done for John's kids. He smiled and assumed that John were responsible. Since he had been the one who would come and collect Jethro's mail and make runs for clean clothes. He smiled and rolled the suitcase over to the dresser. He loaded Tony's clean clothes into the drawer and headed towards the bed. He was surprised to see a sheet of paper sitting on the top of the dresser. It was a sketch, depicting basketball players and football players tossing balls around on a field. Tony sat happily in the center of the field, his hands in the air to catch one of the balls. Jethro knew from the way the picture was drawn that Luke had been the artist. Luke had done everything. He had managed to pull off one last surprise for his beloved cousin.

"Oh My God. Oh My God!" Jethro cried.

* * *

John was flipping through the channels trying to find something that would both entertain him and be appropriate for Tony should he wake up. Finally he gave up and left the TV on Nickelodeon. He was just starting to get into the animated movie that was playing. When he heard Jethro screaming down the hall. He tossed the remote down, jumped up, and ran down the hall towards his nephew's room. He found Jethro standing beside the dresser, holding a long sheet of paper.

"Jethro?! What's wrong?!" John cried.

"I...I found this." Jethro stammered.

"What is it? Did she threaten Tony? Do I need to call the police?" John asked.

"No it's... it... Luke was working on it. Before he... before he died." Jethro stammered.

"What?" John gasped taking the paper.

"He cleaned the room and put stars on the ceiling. He would have painted this mural. If she hadn't of killed him." Jethro rambled.

"It's beautiful." John gasped.

"We need to do this. For Tony, in memory of Luke." Jethro replied.

"Neither of us are great artists." John reminded.

"Kate was in an art club. McGee and Abby have kept up with a few of them. I can get their numbers and get them to do it." Jethro suggested.

"Well if you can." John replied.

* * *

Jordan looked out windshield and shuddered at the house that sat before her. It was her first time coming to Luke's home since he had died. That night was the last time she was there. The night that their child had been created. She was now approximately five weeks along and so far everything was going well. She had bad morning sickness but the heart beat was strong. She had an ultrasound the following week to make sure that the baby was growing properly. She had, had one when she went in for the blood test but she was only about two weeks at the time and they couldn't really make anything out. She got out of the car and headed towards the front door and started to knock. It wasn't long until she realized that nobody was home. Her shoulders fell and she shuffled back to the car. She was about to leave when the Gibbs family's van pulled into the drive. Donna stopped the car and rolled the window down.

"Oh Jordan, how are you?" Donna asked.

"I am good." Jordan lied.

"What can I do for you?" Donna asked.

"Oh nothing, never-mind. I have to go." Jordan stammered.

"Jordan, sweetie what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"It's nothing. I am sorry I bothered you! You don't need to care about me anymore!" Jordan cried, jumping into her car and backing out of the driveway as fast as she could.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jordan ever have the courage to tell John and Donna about her baby? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	45. Changes

A surreal and emotional summer had come and gone for the Gibbs family. John, Donna, and the kids had struggled to cope with the loss of their beloved Luke. While Jethro had struggled to adjust to his new life with Tony. After a couple of scares, Tony was now on round the clock nursing care. He had tried a week at sleep away camp but ended up being rushed home the first night when he became violently ill and hysterical. All the result of being away from his daddy Gibbs. Jethro wanted Tony to get used to being away from him. Since he would be starting school soon and even though he had retired, there was no way that Jethro could be around for Tony all the time. So he ended up making the hour and fifteen minute drive every day to leave Tony for day-camp.

* * *

Now it was late August and the big day had arrived. It was Tony's first day of school. He would be attending Johnny Willis Academy, it was the local special needs school. He would be in the Acceleration Therapy Kindergarten class. They focused more on physical, occupational, speech, and psychological therapies. As opposed to the traditional kindergarten curriculum. It was also only a half day. Jethro had enrolled Tony in the morning program which went from eight until noon. There was an afternoon program from one to four, but Jethro had chosen morning program since Tony tended to do better in the mornings. For his first day of school, Jethro had dressed Tony in a royal blue button down shirt and a pair of grayish blue jeans. Packing Tony's backpack was surreal. He had actually been home for Kelly's first day of school. He had agreed to an extra month on his deployment just to earn that extra day but it was worth it. When Kelly started school her backpack was full of crayons, notebooks, safety scissors, and those little paper folders. On Tony's first day his backpack was filled with diapers, urine catheters, way too many medicines, and feeding tubes. He hung the backpack over the back of Tony's wheelchair and wheeled him out of the house. He got Tony and the chair loaded into the van and made his way to the school. The nurse would be meeting him there.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Jethro asked.

"Na" Tony replied.

"It will be fun you'll see. Remember how much you ended up liking day-camp." Jethro reminded

"Miss ou." Tony replied.

"Well I will be right back at twelve o'clock." Jethro replied.

"Primise?" Tony asked.

"Of course" Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro parked in front of the school that housed the pre-school, kindergarten, and first grade classrooms. An aide helped him get Tony out of the van and escorted them down the hall to Tony's classroom. He was in Mrs. Rosa's class. She was a petite but muscular woman in her mid thirties. She had three children of her own and had fostered several of her students throughout the years. Tony had taken pretty well to her and she absolutely adored him. Tony's day nurse Wilma Taylor had already arrived to the classroom. By the time Jethro and Tony arrived.

"Tony! Are you excited for your first day?!" Wilma cried, she was young but very dedicated to her job.

"Uh..." Tony started.

"It will be fun! You'll see!" Wilma cried.

"She is right, Antonio. We work very hard but we also have a lot of fun." Mrs. Rosa added

"You will love it and I will be back at noon. Now be a good boy." Jethro assured.

"K" Tony replied.

"I love you very much." Jethro replied, kissing Tony on the forehead.

"Loovve ou" Tony replied.

* * *

Jethro ended up having to kind of run out of the school. Leaving Tony was about ten times harder than he thought it would be and the last thing he needed was for the nervous parents to see him crying. For a long time he sat in the front seat and cried as he starred at the school. When he finally regained his composure. He fastened his seat-belt and reached for the wheel. When his phone vibrated, fearing that something had happened to Tony. He immediately reached for it. A feeling of excitement and relief washed over him when he saw that it was Nicole texting him. They had started dating in June and got really serious a couple of weeks back. Even though it was early Jethro was seriously considering asking her to marry him. He flipped his phone opened and studied the text.

" _Hey Jethro, we need to talk later. How did Tony's first day go? Sorry for not starting that but I got some weird news and well we need to talk ASAP."_

* * *

The summer had been hard for John, Donna, and the children. For the first time in years she was actually sad to see Stephen and Annie return to school and Stephen and Annie were actually looking forward to starting back. Normally she was like every other mother out there. She would miss the bonding but she would not miss the boredom complaints and almost never being away from the children. While the kids were, like any other kids and miserable about having to return to school. This year the tables were turned. She would miss her two remaining children and the children just wanted to get away from home. Though the kids had barely been home that summer. Stephen had soccer camp in June, while Annie attended Vacation Bible School and Girl Scout camp. In July Stephen and Annie attended a special camp for children who had lost siblings. Then in August Stephen had soccer conditioning and Annie did whatever she could to get out of the house. John and Donna had gone on a cruise in July but now summer was over and the family had to face reality. At the end of July they had bought a new house not far from Jethro's house. Because it hit them that they needed to get out of the house they had shared with Luke. They would not move in until September but the children were already enrolled in their new school's. Stephen would attend Grant High and Annie would attend Paisley Elementary.

* * *

As it turned out the children's first day of school, just happened to be the day of Donna's yearly gynecological check-up. She had made sure to make her appointment in the late morning. So she would be sure to be home in time to greet the children. She leaned back in one of the chairs and thumbed through an ancient issue of US magazine. She couldn't help but smirk at how many of the "We'll be together forever" couples were now on their second or third "forever" marriage. After a while she got sick of the trash magazine and tossed it down on the table. She looked up at the other side of the waiting room. Where the expectant mothers were waiting to see her doctor's partner. Her eyes fell on one particular patient. Somebody she had not seen in what felt like a lifetime. She stood, walked over to the woman, and tapped her on her shoulder.

"What? Oh hi! Mrs. Gibbs!" Jordan cried.

"Jordan I don't know if you know this but this is for the people waiting to see the obstetrician." Donna whispered.

"I know that's why I am here." Jordan replied.

"Oh is it Luke's?" Donna asked.

"Yes mam" Jordan replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Donna asked.

"It would be hard enough if Luke were still alive but I didn't want to hurt you." Jordan explained.

"Oh sweetie, you would not hurt us." Donna assured.

"It's just so weird." Jordan sniffed.

"I know" Donna replied.

"You aren't mad?" Jordan asked.

"I am not thrilled but I am not mad. I know that John will feel the same way and we will help you out financially." Donna assured.

"I am giving the baby up. I am sorry but I just can't do this." Jordan replied.

"Oh well I guess I understand. I hope that he or she has a nice life." Donna sniffed.

"I actually already found a mother for her and she has agreed to an open adoption. She knows about Luke and she is willing to include his family in both her and the baby's lives. My mom has her phone number but my phone is in the shop." Jordan explained.

"Where is your mom?" Donna asked.

"She had to run to Walmart and get some things for the boys. She will be here for my ultrasound but the rest of the appointment is pretty personal." Jordan replied.

"Oh well give her my best and I will call you tonight to check on everything." Donna replied.

"Actually Donna if you get done in time or if you can take a break. I would love for you to see the ultrasound." Jordan offered.

"I will see what I can do." Donna replied.

* * *

Jethro pulled into Nicole's driveway. He got out of the car, walked up the porch, and knocked on the door. While he waited he went over all the reasons why Nicole could have summoned him and what the news could be. Was she moving? Did she have some terrible illness, had she slept with Fornell? At long last Nicole answered the door. Her hair was down and she was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and pair of shorts cut off at the knees.

"Hello Jethro. Thank you for coming so quickly." Nicole replied.

"It's no trouble. I just dropped Tony off. He seemed upset but I think he will take to it pretty quickly. He is getting more independent." Jethro explained.

"That's good" Nicole replied.

"So what's going on?" Jethro asked.

"Uh can you come in?" Nicole asked.

"Sure" Jordan replied.

* * *

Jethro took a deep breath and followed Nicole into her living room. He noticed a packet of papers and what looked like an ultrasound sitting on the table. Could Nicole be pregnant? No they had only done it one time and they had been sure to use protection. He took another deep breath and then sat down beside Nicole.

"So what's up?" Jethro asked.

"Jethro I am going to be a mom." Nicole replied.

"And I am not the father. Who is it? Please tell me it's not Fornell." Jethro pleaded.

"I don't knew who Fornell is but I am actually not pregnant. I am adopting a baby. I just got the call this afternoon. It is a local teenager. She wants an open adoption. She does not mind that I am single but she does want a positive male influence. So I was wondering if you could be that." Nicole explained.

"I will do you one better than that. How about we give this kid a mom, dad, and an older brother. Nicole will you marry me?" Jethro asked.

"Are you just asking me because we have a kid?" Nicole asked.

"No I have wanted to marry you since the day I met you." Jethro replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Any guesses on who is adopting Jordan's baby? I know I kind of rushed things with Jethro and Nicole but that is just a minor side story. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	46. Planning For The Future

The Gibbs family was now in full on wedding planning mode. Jethro and Nicole were planning only a small and simple wedding but even simple weddings required a degree of planning. Especially when you were trying to accommodate a severely disabled child. Though truth be told the planning was more or less a distraction. John and Donna were missing Luke and Jethro was facing DiNozzo Senior's trial. The thought of a wedding and a new baby, a baby who happened to be the son of Luke. This child was one last perfect gift from Luke. Jethro had been wanting to marry Nicole since the second he met her and his desire even grew when he found out that she was Tony's biological aunt. She was Tony's aunt and Jethro would be the baby's uncle. They would be a perfect little family.

* * *

Wilma lifted Tony into his wheelchair and rolled him into the bathroom. She showered him and got him dressed. She rolled him into the kitchen where Jethro was waiting for the two of them. She helped Jethro get Tony's morning feed going and then took a seat across from Jethro. He slid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"How does it feel to know that you are getting married again in a month?" Wilma asked

"It's crazy. After my last divorce I swore I would never marry again but Nicole just changed everything for me." Jethro explained.

"You two do make a great couple." Wilma agreed.

"The fact that she is Tony's aunt and loves him so much really influenced my decision." Jethro explained.

"Well it's time to get washed up and get Tony to school." Wilma replied.

"Alright" Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro rolled Tony out the door and got him loaded into the van. Wilma followed behind in her car. Tony had been at school for a week now and so far he was really liking it. He still had trouble with being left but it didn't take long for him to become distracted. He had made friends with a boy named Geoffrey who had severe Cerebral Palsy and epilepsy. Like Tony he was fed through a tube and he was adopted as well. In Geoffrey's case his young mother could not afford the care he needed following his traumatic and severely premature birth. Geoffrey's older sister had Cerebral Palsy as well and that is why his parents had chosen to adopt a child suffering from CP. Jethro parked out front of the school and wheeled Tony into his classroom.

"T...ohhh...n...eeey." Geoffrey stammered.

"Ge...oof..fffff...eeyyyyyy" Tony called.

"I love how close they are." Geoffrey's mom, Lilian commented.

"I know, I was worried for Tony. His trauma issues it is hard for him to get attached to people." Jethro commented.

"Mike and I got so lucky with Geoff. We adopted him when he was five months old. He was still in the NICU. Gretchen was hospitalized twice in that time and sometimes Mike and I would go to the NICU. Gretchen had been in there for a month when she was born and we loved to keep up with the nurses and doctors who cared for her." Lilian explained.

"Are his parents involved in his life?" Jethro asked.

"His mom is as much as she can be but she ended up going into the Navy after she graduated. So she is gone a lot. His dad didn't care before he was born profoundly disabled and cared even less when he learned of Geoff's condition. Geoff has Mike and I though and Gretchen, Gracie, Garret, and Gwendolyn." Lilian explained.

"And your other three are healthy?" Jethro asked.

"Gracie has some minor problems but Garret and Gwen are just fine." Lilian explained.

* * *

After dropping Tony off, Jethro came home, and walked down to the basement. As happy as he was about Tony coming out of his shell and his impending nuptials. He had something major to dread. In one week he would have to testify against Senior. Even worse Tony would have to testify against Senior. Jethro knew that it was necessary and why it was necessary. Still he didn't think that it was fair that he had to put his son through all of that. He knew that all criminals were permitted to a just and speedy trail but still felt that Senior did not deserve such treatment. He deserved to suffer for what he had done to his son. He had no idea how Tony would handle the trial and it scared him to death. Poor Tony had suffered far too much in his short life and now he would have to face his tormentor in court. At least once the trial was done it was done and Tony would finally be free. Tony would be free and he would finally officially be Tony's father. That had been his dream since day one.

* * *

Jordan pulled her car into her spot at her new school. After witnessing Luke get shot, she could not return to her old school. She had finished the year in the home-bound program. Even though she was far from home-bound. She had started her Senior year at the Teenage Parent Academy. It was a small school of about fifty students. All were either pregnant or were parents. The schedules were loose and accommodating, and they had a daycare center for students who could not afford child care. After recovering from giving birth, assuming all went well. She would finish the year online. She would graduate with her former classmates but only because she could avoid "that hallway". She walked down the hall and saw her classmates dropping their kids off in daycare, showing off pictures and the latest ultrasounds, and telling parenting stories. It was weird to know that she would not be one of those moms. Giving up her baby would be tough but she knew that it deserved a better life than what she could provide. Nicole and Jethro would give her baby the best life possible. They would let her be involved but it would not be the same. She came to her locker and unlocked it. She studied the ultrasound photo which hung on the door. She had found out that she was having a little girl. She had hoped for a little boy, who would be just like Luke but she was just happy to know that her baby girl was healthy.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior's trial takes place in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	47. The Trial

The much dreaded day, the day of DiNozzo Senior's trial had arrived. Gibbs woke that morning with a powerful feeling of dread in his stomach. The only thing he took solace in was knowing that after this. It was just a short court hearing and a few more signatures on paperwork and then Tony would finally be his son. The ordeal would be over and they could finally be a family. He would marry Nicole and she would formerly adopt Tony as her own. Then the new baby would be born and the family would be complete. Today however the focus was on making sure that DiNozzo Senior never saw the light of day again. Gibbs would be testifying and unfortunately Tony would have to as well. Testifying would be a challenge for Tony but the judge had assured him that accommodations had been made. Gibbs dressed himself in a Navy Blue suit and a red tie. He dressed Tony in a pair of black slacks, white button down, and a black blazer. He packed Tony's backpack adding an extra pair of slacks, dress shoes, and making sure that he had plenty of Tony's rescue meds. This was bound to be a stressful day and he wanted to ensure that Tony would be as comfortable as possible.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs asked, as he wheeled Tony out the front door.

"Mmm" Tony replied.

"It will be OK and once it's over. It's over." Gibbs reminded.

* * *

Gibbs parked in one of the courthouse's handicapped spots. He got Tony out of the van and wheeled him inside. After being checked over, a security guard escorted them to their courtroom. Senior was already sitting at his table on the defendant's side. A smug look on his face. Gibbs wheeled Tony down the center aisle. The bailiff opened the little door and pointed them towards the plaintiff's table.

"Oh please!" Senior cried loudly.

"Is something the matter, Mr. DiNozzo?" The bailiff asked.

"That kid isn't really crippled. They just put him in the chair to get sympathy." Senior scoffed.

* * *

Gibbs got Tony situated beside the table, before taking a seat himself. His lawyer took the seat beside his and opened his briefcase. Moments later the doors opened, the judge walked inside, and made his way to his bench. The judge ordered everyone to sit and the trial had officially begun.

"I hereby call Anthony DiNozzo Senior to the stand." Judge Hill called.

* * *

DiNozzo Senior smirked and made his way to the stand. The bailiff opened the gate for him and he took a seat on the bench. He looked out at the crowd and smirked again. He just knew that he could get out of this. Surely Junior was only in that chair to drum up sympathy.

"Mr. DiNozzo please give your statement as to what happened on the night of December 21st 2015 and the events associated with the last time you saw your son." Judge Hill requested.

"I came home after a long business trip and went downstairs to check on my boy. Upon entering his bedroom. I discovered that Junior had stolen a toy car. Junior had a history of stealing and aggression. At first I thought it was just a phase. I would punish him and make him apologize but he just never grew out of it. Finally after this incident I had had enough. This was the worst thing that my son had ever done." Senior explained.

"Why was it the worst he had ever done?" Judge Hill asked.

"Because this toy car had been stolen from the son of one of my clients. This boy had terminal cancer and that car was the only thing that brought him any joy." Senior lied.

"I see so how did you punish him?" Judge Hill asked.

"I picked him up and smacked him hard on the bottom. He cried so I set him down. I then tried to take the car away but Junior lunged at me. The next thing I knew he was on my back and punching at my head. I reached around to pull him off but he punched my hand. I have an old injury in that hand and the pain took me by surprise. Causing me to accidentally drop Junior to the ground. It was then that I heard a terrible crack. I left just long enough to call 911 and stayed with Junior until the paramedics came. Junior made up this nonsense about me throwing him. Lying was another of his bad habits. So I was barred from seeing him. I did head to Mexico but only to collect my brother. The morning Tony was brought to the hospital. I learned that my brother had been involved in an accident. I went to be with him. Since I was not allowed to see Junior. On Christmas day I learned that not only was my brother brain dead from a massive stroke during an operation to remove his left arm but also I had lost Junior forever and would be going to prison." Senior explained.

"That is a very nice story Mr. DiNozzo but I have proof that it is one hundred percent false." Judge Hill replied.

"What evidence?" Senior asked.

"Tony's medical records. The bruising on Tony's back was indicative of a man's foot. The way his back was spine was broken and his spinal cord injured are indicative of a kick and not of a drop or fall. Tony's hands showed no defensive wounds and I know that the only injury to your hands was a second degree burn ten years ago. A burn that has since completely healed." Judge Hill explained.

"I may have kicked my son but it was an accident of frustration. I had just heard that my client's son had been brought home to die." Senior explained.

"The thing is we looked into it after hearing the statement you gave in prison. None of your clients have ever lost a child to cancer. However we do have evidence of you pocketing thousands of dollars that had been raised for a janitor at your business whose son was diagnosed with cancer. The family had no insurance and because of you behavior. The boy died of a treatable cancer." Judge Hill explained.

"My brother was in an accident. That's why I was in Mexico." Senior replied in a panic.

"According to the records your brother died in two thousand and nine. Because you ordered him pulled from life support after learning that he would be a quadriplegic and had brain injuries that would require round the clock care. The records also show that you checked into a Sandals resort with a woman by the name of Lynette Travis. According to Lynette you asked her to marry you but used her as a human shield when the cops came to your room." Judge Hill explained.

"That boy does not need that wheelchair!" Senior snapped as he was led back to his table.

* * *

Judge Hill took a moment to compose himself. Before calling Gibbs to the stand. Gibbs took one last deep breath and made his way up to the bench. He was led through the gate and took a seat in the small chair.

"What is it like raising, Tony?" Judge Hill asked.

"It is a challenge. On top of being paralyzed Tony suffered an asphyxiation brain injury that left him severely impaired. To top that off he also has symptoms of PTSD and suffers from seizures. He is dependent on me for everything and it will never get better. If anything I fear it will get worse. I fear every day that I will wake up and find that he is gone. The thing is after all he's been through. That may be a good thing. He has constant pain." Gibbs explained.

"False! Lies!" Senior cried.

"Mr. DiNozzo!" The bailiff warned.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs." Judge Hill replied.

* * *

The judge called a few more people to the stand. More statements were given and a few more charges against Senior were read. Gibbs had to leave once to take Tony to the bathroom and another time a recess had to be called so that a members of the court could get some fresh air. It was a grueling and agonizing case. That everybody just wanted to be over. Things were looking terrible for Senior and for that Gibbs was grateful. Finally it came time for Tony to give his statement. Originally he was supposed to give his statement after Gibbs but he could not handle it. Finally the judge could not hold off anymore and Gibbs had convinced Tony to speak. Gibbs wheeled Tony up to the stand and then held him as they sat on the bench. The bailiff handed Tony a beeper.

"Have you ever seen Star Trek, Tony?" Judge Hill asked.

"Uh-huh" Tony slurred.

"OK well to make it easier for you. You will hit this buzzer to answer questions. It's one beep for yes and two for no. OK?" Judge Hill asked.

Tony hit the buzzer once.

"OK let's get started. Tony did your dad ever hit you?" Judge Hill asked.

One beep

"Have you ever taken anything that wasn't yours or hurt anyone?" Judge Hill asked.

Two beeps

"Are you afraid of your father?" Judge Hill asked.

One beep

"How can you believe this stuff?! He is clearly lying. Gibbs is probably pinching him to make him beep as much as he wants!" Senior snapped.

"Agent Gibbs set Tony on the chair, raise your hands, and step back." Judge Hill ordered.

* * *

Gibbs nodded, set Tony down, raised his hands, stood, and backed up. Judge Hill started asked Tony the same questions and got the same responses as before. Senior was not taking it. He jumped up, shoved his way out of the bailiff's grip, and charged the witness stand. He grabbed Tony, and flung him over his shoulder.

"I know you can walk! Now walk!" Senior cried, throwing Tony down.

* * *

Tony landed on the floor with a hard thud. He slid slightly and then looked up completely terrified. By this time Gibbs had Senior in a death grip. Unfortunately Senior's legs were free and he kicked his way out of Gibbs' hands. He kicked Tony again and then picked him back up. He flung Tony back down with all his might and then swiftly kicked him in the stomach. Seeing no other way out. The bailiff grabbed his gun and fired two shots, one bullet into each of DiNozzo Senior's knees.

"Why?" Senior asked.

"Because you deserve to suffer. Just like you made your son suffer. We will formerly sentence you next week but Tony is free to be the son of Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Judge Hill spoke, before an ambulance was called to take Tony and Senior to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Senior finally got what he deserved. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	48. Back Again

A horrible pain washed over Tony's small and fragile body. Gibbs was on the ground beside him, gently stroking his hair and face. He looked up at his adoptive father with confused and fear filled eyes. Gibbs had told him that Senior could not hurt him anymore and that he would never have to see him again, but he had been hurt by him again and he had seen him again. Gibbs had said that he would keep him safe and that he would love him forever but he had also said those things about Senior. Not sure of what to do, Tony turned his head away from Gibbs and started to cry.

* * *

Gibbs' heart was breaking. He had promised Tony that he would never have to face Senior again and more importantly that Senior would never hurt him again. In a matter of hours all of those promises had been broken. Now Tony was crying and facing away from him. He could imagine how betrayed and confused that sweet boy must be feeling right now.

"I am sorry Tony. I am sorry I let this happen." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

The ambulances finally arrived. Senior was loaded onto one stretcher and Tony onto the other. Since Senior had lost his insurance following the arrest. He was taken to County Hospital. Same as any other injured or ill prisoner. It was an awful facility yet still offered better treatments than Senior deserved. Tony on the other hand was rushed to DC Children's Hospital. The same hospital where he had spent a good chunk of his miserable childhood. Halfway through the trip, Tony went into a seizure. The convulsion stopped after only a minute but he had not regained consciousness by the time he made it to the hospital. At least this time Gibbs just fell into a chair instead of trying to go after the stretcher. After so many hospitalizations and crisis's. He had finally gotten used to the routine. His hands shaking he grabbed his phone and dialed Nicole's number. She was soon to be Tony's step-mom, she needed to be there.

"What now?" John asked, sitting down beside his brother.

"In court. Senior just attacked Tony. He hit him, threw him, and he kicked him hard in the stomach. Tony had a seizure in the ambulance. He was still out when they took him back." Jethro explained.

"Have you heard anything?" John asked.

"Not yet but I called Nicole." Jethro replied.

"He's a strong kid and he loves you. He will come through stronger than before. Just like he always does." John assured.

"I don't know if he loves me anymore." Jethro admitted.

"Why wouldn't he?" John asked.

"When Senior attacked Tony, I just froze. I let it happen." Jethro explained.

"You panicked?" John gasped.

"I guess so." Jethro admitted.

"Anyone can get scared and panic Jethro. You are not really superman." John reminded

"I know but it's different when it's my son!" Jethro cried.

"He will come around. He's just freaked out right now. Just talk to him and he will come around. It may take a while but he will come around." John suggested.

"What if I lost his trust forever? I can't live with that." Jethro questioned.

"You gained his trust once. You can do it again." John assured.

"Luke was alive the last time. He was a major help. I don't think I can do it alone." Jethro sighed.

"I miss him." John replied.

"Me too" Jethro replied.

"We're gonna be OK." John whispered.

* * *

After a pulling himself together and offering a few words of encouragement to Jethro. John had to get back to work. Jethro just sat alone with his head in his hands. Yes he had gained Tony's trust once before but when he gained Tony trust the first time. He had not hurt Tony and Luke was there to help him through. Now he was without Luke and even worse this time he had failed Tony. He had failed Tony and the worst part was he did not even know if Tony would survive for him to make things up to him. It was another half-hour before he heard anything from Tony's doctors. He could tell from the grim expression on the young female doctor's face. That he was not about to receive anything even close to good news.

"How is he?" Jethro asked.

"Tony's left arm and right leg are both broken. He shattered the knee and hip on the leg and he cracked his elbow and has a severe fracture on the wrist along with the break on the forearm. He will require surgery for the leg and possibly the elbow but we are going to hold off on the orthopedic procedure for the next few days. For now we need to focus on and repair his more severe internal injury." Dr. Monroe explained.

"What is that injury?" Jethro asked.

"He has severe bleeding on his stomach. We need to get him into surgery right away to stop the bleeding. Just sign here and we will take him back." Dr. Monroe explained.

"Here" Jethro replied, rapidly signing the form.

* * *

Gibbs watched as Dr. Monroe rushed back with the form. He didn't even have to read it to know what he was agreeing to. He had signed so many over the past few months. He was really starting to hate having to hand Tony off to surgeons. He hated the hours upon hours of waiting to know if Tony would live or not. He hated sitting in recovery praying that Tony would wake up OK. He hated what Senior _Senior_ oh how he hoped that old bastard had bled out in the ambulance or died on the operating table. He was such a fucking waste of breath. He was the reason Tony was back in the hospital. Back in surgery when they should be out celebrating their new family with Nicole. Instead Nicole and him were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news. It was two hours before Dr. Monroe returned. With a look on her face that was somehow even more grim than it had been before.

"How is he? Is he out?" Jethro asked.

"I am sorry, Mr. Gibbs. There was a complication." Dr. Monroe replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tony will he come through this one? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	49. More Hurts

Jethro could not believe that it was happening again. He could not believe that his son was once again facing surgical complications. How much more could that little body take? Hadn't he suffered enough? Questions Jethro was really getting sick of asking. At least he was not alone anymore, seconds later Nicole was standing by his side. Her arms wrapped protectively around his shoulders. He knew that she was just as broken as he was by the idea of Tony suffering.

"What happened?" Jethro asked.

"The bleeding in his stomach was far worse than we had first anticipated. Upon further inspection we discovered that the wall of Tony's stomach had been completely torn open. We tried our best to repair the damage but the tear and bleeding were too severe." Dr. Monroe explained.

"Are you telling me that Tony is dead?!" Jethro demanded.

"He is alive but due to the severity of the tear and the bleed. We have no choice but to remove his stomach and connect his esophagus to his intestines." Dr. Monroe explained.

"How the hell is he going to live without a stomach?!" Jethro demanded.

"He will be able to live a full filling life. He may even be able to eat real food again. At first he will be on liquid foods and they will keep the feeding tube to ensure that he can get proper nutrition but he will be able to live albeit with some limitations and side effects." Nicole explained.

"So let me get this straight. First my Tony is abused from the time he is a baby. Abused to the point where he has chronic pain at five years old. Then his father kicks him so hard in the back that he is paralyzed for life. He now suffers seizures and migraines. He has the continence of a child in potty training. He can barely speak, he suffers constantly. He has to be put on a feeding tube because he does not tolerate feeds. He has fevers and meningitis. He had strokes and only recovers at the loss of his cousin. Now he has to have his stomach removed and he is facing major orthopedic surgery! How the fuck is that fair?!" Jethro cried.

"Jethro I know this is rough but they need permission and quickly. We will discuss this later." Nicole replied.

"Fine! Just do what you need to save him!" Jethro barked, grabbing the clipboard.

"Alright" Dr. Monroe replied.

* * *

Jethro watched as Dr. Monroe rushed off towards the operating room. He fell back into the chair and buried his head in his hands. He had just signed a document allowing the doctors to remove a major organ from Tony's body. He had allowed them to cut him open and once again alter his life. Just so that he could stay with Jethro a little longer. Dr. Monroe was gone and it was too late for Jethro to change his mind. He loved his son but he couldn't help but wonder how much more would be fair to Tony through? How long would it be before he was just giving treatments for his own benefit and not for Tony's.

"Did I do the right thing?" Jethro asked.

"Yes you did. Tony will come through this just fine." Nicole assured.

"How will I know when I am just keeping him alive for my benefit and not his?" Jethro asked.

"When it gets to the point where he is only machines. That is when you will know." Nicole explained.

"That's pretty much how he is now." Jethro croaked.

"He still has quality of life. Now come on let's get you some coffee." Nicole replied, putting her arms around her fiancee's shoulders.

* * *

Jethro poured the hot sludge that the hospital called coffee down he was throat. He was still struggling with his decision to allow Tony to undergo such a radical procedure. He wanted nothing more than to save his son and give him a full life but he also knew that, that was impossible. The odds of Tony living a full life. Even with the best medical care in the world. Even with all the love in the world were next to impossible.

"He will be OK." Nicole assured.

"I am going to lose him one day and that kills me." Jethro replied.

"That is true but focus on the happy times. Focus on the fact that you gave him a good life. If he dies tomorrow or if he lives another ten years. Do all you can to give him the best life possible and focus on loving him. Not on the fact that he isn't going to live a long life." Nicole explained.

"He deserves better than this." Jethro sniffed.

"You are giving him better than this." Nicole whispered.

* * *

Tony woke up in a dark room. He was alone and his entire body ached. He had no memory of what had happened that day. He could barely remember anything at all but that was his life. His headaches and he could only move one of his arms. His stomach hurt worst of all. There was a horrible searing pain. He could hear a beeping a hissing in the background. He looked around and quickly discovered that he was alone in the room. He wondered if Gibbs had finally given up on him. He heard somebody calling his name and looked up to see his cousin Luke standing over his bed. His memory was still foggy but he was sure that Luke had died.

"Luke?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I am right here." Luke replied.

"I miss you." Tony said.

"I miss you too but you will be with me again soon." Luke replied.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"You are sick and you are in a lot of pain. Your little body can only handle so much. You were supposed to die a few months ago but I went first so that Gibbs could get custody of you and you guys could have that." Luke explained.

"When can I come with you?" Tony asked.

"You have to see Jethro and Nicole get married. Then you have to meet your new sister. Then a few weeks later. You will get really sick but this time Jethro won't be able to get you to the hospital in time. You will die in his arms and that will be it." Luke explained.

"Will Gibbs be sad?" Tony asked.

"Yes but he will be happy knowing that you aren't hurting anymore." Luke explained.

* * *

 **A/N: If you can't handle the death of little Tony stop reading now. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	50. For Better or For Worse

The days leading up to Jethro and Nicole's wedding, which were supposed to be filled with joy and spats over last minute guests and other typical wedding complications. Were instead taken up by meetings with doctors and crash courses in the additional care Tony would now require. Tony's operation had become even more extensive than the doctors had imagined when they discovered Tony's stomach had been injured beyond repair. They also had to do an extensive operation on his intestines. When it was discovered that his feeding tube had perforated the delicate lining. He was now being fed via an NJ tube, receiving feeds eighteen hours a day. He was now struggling with a raging infection in his remaining intestines. The doctors were warning that between the severity of the infection and Tony's already weakened body. He really did not have a lot of hope of surviving the illness. A time that was supposed to be joyous was instead filled with pain and heartbreak. The wedding had been held off indefinitely and the time was now devoted to being by Tony's side. One the day that Jethro and Nicole were supposed to be wed. They were sitting in Tony's room, holding each other like there was no tomorrow. Because for Tony their may not be. He had been running a high grade fever for close to twenty-four hours now and despite the doctor's best efforts. The temperature was not going down.

"Come on Tony. I know you are stronger than this." Jethro whispered, stroking his son's hair.

"Listen to your father. You are the strongest kid I have ever met." Nicole pleaded.

"The doctors are going to take you back for some tests. So Nicole and I are going to grab some lunch. We will be back, probably before you are." Jethro told his son.

* * *

Even though Tony was having his afternoon tests and Jethro couldn't be with him, even if he wanted to be. He still felt terrible for leaving his son's side. It never got any easier to leave Tony at the hospital and it likely never would. He just wondered how many more times he would be in this situation. No longer because he could not stand seeing his son sick but because he honestly wondered how much longer Tony could survive. Nicole sensed her fiancee's pain and wished that she could do something to ease his pain. While Jethro just wondered if he truly deserved the woman he was preparing to marry or if his devotion to Tony was unfair to her and the baby she was wanting to adopt. They deserved a husband and father who wouldn't just drop everything for Tony. For a sick child, he was more than likely keeping alive only for himself.

"If you want to back out. Go ahead and do it." Jethro sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole questioned.

"You don't have to marry me if you don't want to. This is the life you are going to marry into. A kid who is constantly in the hospital and a husband who just drops everything and freaks out over the latest crisis." Jethro explained.

"Jethro I don't know what your ex-wives did to you but I hate them for it. You are the man that most woman can only dream about. A man who is that loyal to his child. You are a good man and you deserve happiness." Nicole explained.

"You mean it?" Jethro asked.

"If we had gotten married today. We would be promising to love each other for better or for worse. Things may not be perfect right now but if I want you in the good times. I need to be there for you when things are rough and vice-versa." Nicole explained.

"You mean it?" Jethro asked.

"Til death do us part." Nicole replied, kissing Jethro on the lips.

"Let's just do it!" Jethro cried.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Let's get married, today. The hospital chaplain can preform the ceremony and we can have all of our family and closest friends come. It won't be what we wanted but we will become a family." Jethro explained.

"That sounds' lovely Jethro but I don't think Tony could come down to the chapel. He is so weak right now." Nicole reminded.

"We can do it in Tony's room. We won't have that many guests. I will talk to the staff and see what we can do." Jethro clarified.

"Sounds like a plan." Nicole replied.

* * *

Three hours later the Gibbs family and their closest friends had gathered around Tony's hospital room. Donna sat cross-legged on Tony's bed, carefully propping the boy up in his arms. Tony was hunched over in pain and his eyes were barely halfway opened. Nicole wore a soft, cotton white dress. It was not her wedding dress. It was just something a mother had donated when she heard Nicole's story. Jethro wore a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt that John kept in his locker for when he had to get to a nice occasion in a rush. The nurse had give Tony a crisp whit hospital gown to wear. Even though they were only really supposed to be changed twice a day or when they were messed. The rest of the family wore semi casual clothes. The hospital's chaplain came into Tony's room, carrying a Bible. John stood in the doorway with Nicole. He would be the one to give her away since her father was no longer living. While Jethro stood by Tony's bed. Tony was his best man and Annie was double serving as the flower girl and ring bearer. Since she could not throw flowers she carried a small bouquet and handed each member of the family a flower as she walked by. Nicole and John walked down the "aisle". Nicole and Jethro held hands and the chaplain began to read the vows.

"Do you Nicole Charlotte Padington take Leroy Jethro to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death you you part?" The chaplain asked.

"I do" Nicole replied.

And do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Nicole Charlotte Padingiton o be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death you you part?" The chaplain asked.

"I do" Jethro replied.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Maryland and the holy Catholic church. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The chaplain announced.

* * *

 **A/N: Jethro and Nicole are married. Now they can be a family even if it is for a very short time. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	51. Heartbreak

Newlywed life was not the picture perfect dream that Jethro and Nicole had dreamed of when they had become engaged. Not because they had rushed into marriage and they were not as compatible as they thought, but because despite the doctors best efforts Tony was not recovering. He had finally managed to beat the infection but his body remained weak. A week had past since the wedding and the longest he remained awake was an hour. If he was awake fifteen minutes a day it was considered a victory. His seizure activity had increased and during his rare moments of consciousness he was completely out of it. Tony's care had gotten more and more expensive, and their was less and less that could be done for him. That afternoon Jethro and Nicole had a meeting to discuss the future of Tony's care. Nicole was working the morning shift and Jethro was spending the morning with his son. Because based on the doctor's attitudes it looked like there would not be a lot more time to do so.

"I love you so much" Jethro whispered stroking his son's hair.

* * *

Afternoon arrived and with it came the dreaded meeting. Jethro knew that he was going to lose his son. Tony had given it his all but he just wasn't recovering this time. Even if he managed to beat the odds. How long would it be before his body finally gave out? As painful as it would be Jethro knew that he had to let his son go. He could not keep subjecting him to medical procedures and pain. He did not want to lose another child but even more he did not want his son to suffer any more. While they waited for Tony's doctor to come and speak with them. Jethro sat in the office, resting his head on Nicole's chest. Trying his hardest not to cry.

"Hello Jethro and Nicole" Dr. Monroe greeted.

"Afternoon, Dr. Monroe" Jethro greeted.

"I truly wish that we were meeting under happier circumstances but the news is not good." Dr. Monroe said as she sat down.

"What is happening?" Nicole asked.

"I am afraid that Tony's infection has returned and it has gone systemic throughout his body." Dr. Monroe explained.

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"His immune system is shot. Between all the traumas his body has endured and all the medicines we have poured into his body. There is nothing more we can do. We can give him drugs to maybe fight off this infection but he has no immunity. If he beats this there will just be another infection or illness. At this point all we are doing is prolonging inevitable. I am so sorry." Dr. Monroe explained.

"So what the hell do we do?!" Jethro cried.

"The best thing for Tony would be for you to stop all life-support and let nature take it's course." Dr. Monroe explained.

"No!" Jethro cried.

"Jethro there is nothing they can do." Nicole whispered.

"I know but I don't want my son to die in a hospital. He deserves better than that. He has spent most of his life in a hospital or in that prison his father created for him. I want him to be at home." Jethro insisted.

"OK I will send somebody from hospice to meet with you. You will fill out some forms and be assigned a nurse. Even if Tony only last minutes off of life-support he will have a care-giver. Once the paperwork is signed he will be brought to your home via ambulance and when you are ready he will be removed from life-support." Dr. Monroe explained.

"Alright" Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro and Nicole left Dr. Monroe's office with their hearts broken. They were expecting bad news but nothing like this. They had agreed that it was time for Tony to come home no matter what but they were not expecting to hear the terminal diagnosis. By that evening the paperwork was filled out and the family was informed. The next morning Tony would be brought home to die. John, Donna, and Nicole had called out of work for the next day and Donna had called Stephen and Annie's schools to let them know that they would absent as well. Everybody would say their final goodbyes, then Tony would be taken off of life-support and that would be it. Once Tony was off life-support, John and Donna would take the kids home. Leaving Jethro and Nicole to be with Tony in the final moments of his life. For tonight the family was just enjoying what would probably be their last night together.

"I love you, son." Jethro whispered.

"I love you too." Nicole added.

"I thought that he would save my life. Why is it happening like this?" Jethro asked./

"Oh Jethro I am so sorry." Nicole whispered.

"What the hell was the point?! I took him in! I loved him! And he is going to die! I already lost Kelly! Why am I losing my son too!" Jethro cried.

* * *

Needless to say Jethro and Nicole did not get any sleep that night. They laid on the couch by Tony's bed and clung to each other. The hospice nurse arrived at nine in the morning. Tony was wheeled on a stretcher out of his room and into a waiting ambulance. Jethro rode in the ambulance while Nicole followed behind. The ambulance pulled into the Gibbs' driveway at ten in the morning. Tony was brought into his bedroom and laid on the bed. The family came in and took turns saying goodbye. Once John and his family had said their goodbyes. They quickly exited, leaving Jethro and Nicole alone with their son. The couple took turns saying their final goodbyes. Before returning to the room together, climbing into bed with Tony, and closing their eyes.

"We'll never forget you." Jethro whispered before falling asleep. His heart was breaking because he was sure that Tony would be gone by the time he woke up and maybe it was better that way.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to finish this story. Their will be two or three more chapters that should be up either late Thursday or sometime Friday. I have two possible endings. One being that the story is all the dream of either Jethro, Luke, or adult Tony in a coma or Tony dies but Jethro realizes just how much Tony changed his life for the better and that even the shortest life can make a difference. New chapter will be up soon. A poll has been posted on my profile to choose the ending. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	52. You Saved Me

Gibbs woke up with a start. No matter how many times he had that dream, it never got any easier to deal with. He pulled himself out of bed and made his way downstairs, he opened the door, and found Tony sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. The past three years had not been easy especially the last two but they had certainly been worth it. Raising Tony had come with a series of extreme challenges. Tony's health was fragile and he required around the clock care. Even with the aide of home health nurses. It still meant a lot of sacrifices for the Gibbs'. Thankfully Nicole was understanding and their daughter Emma Luke was too young to be frustrated by sacrifices. Unfortunately Tony was growing and his care was becoming more intense. The Gibbs' insurance would not cover round the clock nursing care and Jethro and Nicole were not getting any younger. Jethro had already had a double knee replacement the previous winter and the doctors were saying that he would need a hip replacement within the next five or ten years. He had problems with his back and neck as well. For the most part he could power through the pain but Tony was seventy pounds now and only had the use of one limb. Nicole had better joints but she had back problems as well. The result of her years as a trauma nurse, having to regularly lift patients. Between her problems and wanting to be more hands on with Tony and Emma. She had quit the hospital and was now working as a nurse in the office of a local pediatrician who catered to special needs children. Jethro was now retired and devoted his life to Tony and Emma. He did freelance woodworking and handyman work from time to time when Tony's health was stable but for the most part he was Mr. Mom. He walked into the room and took a seat on Tony's hospital bed. He picked up his son's good hand and began stroking his forehead.

"DaDe?" Tony called.

"Yeah it's me and love you very much." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

Raising Tony had come with it's share of advantages. The main advantage being the love that Tony gave and the joy that he brought to Jethro, but there were other pluses as well. Because of Tony, Jethro had met Nicole. They had wed that day in the hospital when it looked like Tony was not going to make it. Together they had adopted a beautiful baby girl Emma Luke Gibbs. Emma was now two years old and a pure delight to the Gibbs family. She looked just like her father and even though she had just turned two. She was already showing signs of having his personality. She was such a sweet and bright young girl. She was a total daddy's girl but she adored Nicole as well though her favorite person was Tony. She loved to climb in his wheelchair and just curl up close to him. Tony loved her too. She was the reason he learned to talk again after suffering a second stroke. She was the reason that Tony fought every time he ended up in the hospital.

* * *

Emma was the product of another tragedy the Gibbs family had endured. She was the daughter of Jethro's nephew Luke. Nicole who had been an adoption wait list for half a decade, had finally received a call about a birth mother who was considering her. As it turned out the mother was Jordan, Luke's girlfriend at the time of his death. She fell pregnant the first night of the tragically only week long relationship. Knowing that she could not give her daughter the love she deserved and fulfill her dream of being a special education teacher. John and Donna were still deep in mourning and could not handle a newborn and her own mother could not afford a fourth child. So she made the agonizing decision to put her daughter up for adoption. When Jethro found out that Nicole was adopting a baby. He asked her to marry him right away. Even before that he knew the child was his great niece or nephew.

* * *

Back to Tony, Jethro was thankful every day that he had been able to save his son. The child had endured horrific abuse in his five years of life. Regularly being beaten, kicked, thrown around, and forced to sleep in a damp and dreary cell. The abuse had left him paralyzed from the waist down and resulted in numerous health problems. As a result of the abuse Tony had endured. Including being attacked in the court room resulting in the loss of his stomach and part of his intestines, Tony's father DiNozzo Senior had been sentenced to life in prison with no hope of parole. The old bast. Tony would never be independent and he would be in and out of hospitals for the rest of his life. The doctors still warned that Tony would not life a full life but they had also been giving him six months at best and yet here hew as two years later. Tony was strong and Jethro would never give up on his boy. Jethro would love and care for Tony as long as he lived. Even though Tony would likely have to one day go into an adult care facility. Jethro would remain hands on as much as he could.

* * *

Many people would and had asked Jethro why he had agreed to care for such a medically complex child. The answer was simple. Because as much as he had saved Tony's life. Tony had saved his. He was lost in the world, still mourning his first wife and daughter. He was growing too old to do the job he loved and he was facing a bleak and lonely retirement. He had his woodworking but that could not make up for the love of a family. John had led him to Tony on Christmas Eve three years ago and it was the greatest gift he could ever receive. Jethro remained in Tony's bed the rest of the night. The next morning Tony woke, Gibbs got him out of bed, changed his pull-up, bathed him, dressed him, and wheeled him into the kitchen. It was the nurse's day off, Nicole had gone to work, and Jordan had taken Emma to the park. Leaving Jethro home with Tony for the rest of the morning. Tony did not have much strength. So they just laid on the couch and watched cartoons.

"Lu u" Tony slurred.

"I love you too, Tony. More than you will ever know. Because you saved my life. They say I saved yours and maybe I did but more than anything you saved mine." Jethro replied, kissing Tony gently on the forehead.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I am glad I opted out of killing Tony. Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review.**


End file.
